Dias felizes
by kacardoso
Summary: Kate Hardy


**Dias Felizes**

**(TEMPORARY BOSS, PERMANENT MISTRESS)**

**K  
ate Hardy**

**Frio e implacável nos negócios...**

O imperturbável Jakob Andersen gosta de trabalhar com extremos, e as gélidas planícies da Noruega combinam com seu estilo. Mas com Lydia Sheridan acompanhando-o, o clima poderá mudar...

Quente e irresistível na paixão!

Jakob quer um affair de uma semana, e Lydia vê sua resistência enfraquecer. É difícil continuar a recusar quando seu corpo deseja tanto se entregar! Pode ser necessário mais que uma semana para aquecer o coração magoado de Jakob... Porém, movidos pela paixão, tudo é possível!

**Digitalização: Tinna**

**Revisão: Bruna Cardoso**

**Querida leitora,**

Lydia Sheridan estava prestes a dar uma guinada em sua vida; abandonar sua promissora carreira como advogada corporativa e ir à busca de seus sonhos. No entanto, Jakob Andersen, seu chefe, não está disposto a desistir dela tão facilmente, e lhe faz uma proposta irrecusável: acompanhá-lo em uma última negociação, uma viagem com despesas pagas à Noruega. Ele a surpreende ao se revelar um homem fascinante e sedutor, ao qual seria muito fácil se entregar... Mas Lydia precisava primeiro, reaprender a confiar...

**Equipe Editorial Harlequin Books**

Tradução: Vanessa Mathias Gandini

HARLEQUIN BOOKS

2010

PUBLICADO SOB ACORDO COM HARLEQUIN ENTERPRISES BV s.à.r.l.

Todos os direitos reservados. Proibidos a reprodução, o armazenamento ou a transmissão, no todo ou em parte.

Todos os personagens desta obra são fictícios. Qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas é mera coincidência.

**Título original: TEMPORARY BOSS, PERMANENT MISTRESS **

Copyright © 2009 by Kate Hardy

Originalmente publicado em 2009 por Mills & Boon Modem Heat

Arte-final de capa: núcleo i designers associados

Editoração Eletrônica: ABREU'S SYSTEM Tel.: (55 XX 21) 2220-36542524-8037

Impressão: RR DONNELLEY Tel.: (55 XX 11)2148-3500

. 

Distribuição exclusiva para bancas de jornal e revistas de todo o Brasil:

Fernando Chinaglia Distribuidora SA - Rua Teodoro da Silva, 907

Grajaú, Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20563-900

Para solicitar edições antigas, entre em contato com o

DISK BANCAS: (55 XX 21) 2195-3186

Editora HR Ltda. Rua Argentina, 171, 4º andar

São Cristóvão, Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20921-380

Correspondência para: Caixa Postal 8516

Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20220-971

Aos cuidados de Virgínia Rivera

.br

**Capítulo Um**

— Matt telefonou logo pela manhã. Os filhos dele contraíram um vírus na escola e ele acabou sendo infectado. Ele passou mal praticamente a noite inteira e não acha que conseguirá voltar ao escritório antes de sexta-feira — explicou Judith.

Era bem melhor que o chefe do departamento jurídico ficasse em casa em vez de se esforçar para ir ao trabalho e passar o vírus aos colegas.

Jake não tinha nenhum problema com isso. Ele também não se importava em perguntar sobre Adam, porque já sabia onde estava o substituto de Matt: de licença-paternidade.

Bebês e crianças por toda a parte.

Toda a parte, exceto...

Jake sacudiu a cabeça, no intuito de afastar o pensamento. Com a ausência de Matt, ele precisaria fazer novos planos.

— Então, temos Lydia e Tim.

— Desculpe-me. — A secretária fez uma careta, demonstrando embaraço. — Os dois estão almoçando no momento.

— Pare de ficar se desculpando. Não é culpa sua.

Jake franziu o cenho.

Ele poderia remarcar a viagem para a Noruega, mas estava ansioso para resolver a negociação. E fora os dois membros do conselho legal... Tim poderia ser convincente, mas ele não possuía a experiência ou o conhecimento de Lydia, e ele era talvez... Ansioso demais por resultados. Jake precisava de alguém calmo, confiante, e que prestasse atenção em detalhes.

— Lydia terá que aceitar. Peça para ela vir até a minha sala assim que chegar do almoço. Está bem?

— Sim, Sr. Ande...

— Jake — ele a interrompeu gentilmente. — Não temos esse tipo de formalidade na Andersen's. — Essa foi à primeira coisa que Jake havia mudado no dia em que o pai se aposentara e ele assumira o cargo de presidente: abandonar a formalidade e abrir um pouco mais as coisas. Porém, quase dois anos depois, alguns dos funcionários ainda não haviam se acostumado a se dirigir ao chefe pelo primeiro nome.

— Sim, sen... Jake. — A secretária apressou-se em se corrigir.

— Obrigado, Judith. — Ele exibiu um sorriso ligeiro e rumou para a sua sala.

Lydia teria que aceitar. Isso já dizia tudo.

E era irritante, ainda que Lydia reconhecesse a conveniência da escolha. Jakob Andersen era astuto o bastante para saber exatamente o que se passava em cada divisão da empresa e reconhecer o que cada membro de sua equipe era capaz de fazer. Ele havia trabalhado durante seis meses em cada departamento antes de assumir o cargo de presidente, portanto, sabia o que cada parte da empresa fazia e quais eram os desafios que os funcionários tinham de enfrentar. Qualquer um que tentara se queixar, dizendo que ele só conseguira o emprego porque era filho do chefe, rapidamente mudara de ideia. Jake não se aproveitou de sua posição para passear durante o horário de expediente ou desperdiçar o tempo com longos almoços.

Era um líder engajado, que percebia o que precisava ser feito e se assegurava de que tudo se resolvesse. Ademais, se fosse preciso, dobrava as mangas e fazia sozinho.

Então, sem dúvida, ele já havia percebido que apenas Lydia Sheridan não era tão sagaz para ser uma advogada corporativa.

Lydia possuía o perfil e o treinamento certo.

O que ela não possuía era o instinto afiado.

Lydia esteve tentando enganar a si mesma durante anos. Tentando ser a filha que os pais sempre sonharam; tentando ser a pessoa que todos queriam que ela fosse. Talvez agora, ela pensou, fosse hora de parar de tentar e ser apenas ela mesma.

Então, ela aceitaria encontrar-se com Jake, como ele havia pedido. Mas tinha uma sensação de que ele não gostaria do que ela teria a lhe dizer.

— Ah, que ótimo Lydia, você está de volta — disse Judith, assim que ela entrou na recepção. — O presidente acabou de falar comigo... Ele quer vê-la o mais rápido possível.

— Claro. — Lydia forçou um sorriso. — Irei agora mesmo.

Assim que chegou à sala de Jake, Lydia notou que a porta estava escancarada, mas preferiu dar duas batidas. Atrás da mesa, ele ergueu os olhos para encará-la.

— Entre. Sente-se, por favor.

Como sempre, ela o estudou com admiração. Jakob Andersen era simplesmente magnífico. Os olhos azuis e penetrantes pediam atenção, não, exigiam atenção. E, juntamente com os cabelos escuros e espessos e a pele clara, própria dos povos nórdicos, ele era absolutamente impressionante. Embora o rosto fosse um pouco magro e angular, e os anéis levemente arroxeados embaixo dos olhos denotassem que ele estivesse se esforçando demais ultimamente. Desde que saíra de licença por dois meses, 18 meses atrás, estivera trabalhando por horas ridiculamente longas. A julgar pelo que Lydia ouvira, ele era sempre o primeiro a chegar ao escritório e o último a sair.

Mas do que ele estaria fugindo? Não que isso lhe dissesse respeito. Aliás, ela não deveria estar tão distraída. Jake a havia chamado, o que sem dúvida significava que ele precisava que ela resolvesse algum serviço jurídico para ele.

Lydia se sentou na cadeira que ele havia indicado.

— Judith disse que queria me ver.

— Terei que ir à Noruega amanhã a fim de cuidar de alguns contratos. Preciso que venha comigo.

Abrupto e direto ao ponto.

Mas, daquela vez, ela não estava disposta a concordar. Não depois de ter ouvido o que ele dissera a Judith. E, dado o motivo pelo qual Lydia já havia decidido vê-lo, ela não precisaria ser polida. Ela poderia ser tão direta quanto ele.

— Você precisa de mim.

Jake franziu as sobrancelhas, claramente notando o escárnio no tom de voz dela.

— Sim.

— E um pouco difícil de acreditar — ela confessou.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Ouvi você dizer que eu teria que aceitar o trabalho. Jake recostou-se no na cadeira e percorreu os dedos de uma das mãos pelos cabelos escuros.

— Ah. Isso.

Ao menos ele não estava negando.

— Na verdade, eu não quis dizer aquilo — ele se desculpou.

— Não?

— Não. Admito que você não tenha sido a minha primeira opção — Jake confessou. — Eu planejava ir com Matt, mas ele está doente e Adam não está disponível. Sei que os dois já lidaram com esse tipo de coisa antes, e Matt fala norueguês, então isso pouparia algum tempo. Mas não importa. Posso traduzir para você, quando for necessário.

— Não será preciso.

Era a vez de ele questioná-la.

— Você fala norueguês?

— Não. Eu já havia decidido vê-lo de qualquer maneira. — Ela declarou e, dando um longo suspiro, prosseguiu: — Para pedir a minha demissão.

Jake piscou por duas vezes, obviamente surpreso.

— Por quê?

— Porque você está certo. Eu não sou tão sagaz para ser uma advogada corporativa.

— Eu não disse isso. De forma alguma. — Ele a encarou diretamente nos olhos. — Seu trabalho é meticuloso, Lydia.

Porque ela se esforçava muito para que fosse. Era um motivo de orgulho. O trabalho dela não era o problema. Ela era o problema.

— Não sou como Tim... Não tenho sede de vencer.

— Tim — falou Jake — poderia ser o advogado errado para essa negociação. Ele precisa ser mais moderado.

— O que quer dizer com moderado? — ela indagou cuidadosamente.

— Ele precisa ser capaz de concluir rapidamente uma situação e saber usar as táticas certas... Quando conduzir uma situação com mais calma e quando usar mais pressão. Se você usar táticas de pressão na Noruega, irá perder o negócio. Eu preciso de alguém calmo e competente, que vá cumprir com os prazos e compromissos. Alguém equilibrado. E a julgar pelo que Matt me disse do seu trabalho, você é perfeitamente capaz de tudo isso, ou não estaria trabalhando na Andersen's. — Os olhos dele encontraram os dela. — Seu único problema é falta de confiança em si mesma.

Como ele poderia saber?

Antes que ela tivesse a chance de protestar, Jake acrescentou:

— Você é boa o suficiente para fazer o trabalho. Apenas pensa que não é. Precisa superar essa insegurança.

Prático e direto.

Lydia sentiu como se a sua autoestima estivesse sendo esmagada. A conversa não deveria ter tomado aquele rumo. Ele pensava que ela estava com medo ou que não fosse autoconfiante? Aquilo não era nem a metade do problema.

— Eu estava tentando me demitir — ela o lembrou.

— Eu sei. E não quero aceitar o seu pedido de demissão. Fora o fato de a equipe jurídica estar sob pressão no momento, o que nos deixaria arruinados se você se demitisse, seu trabalho é muito bom. Portanto, não tem motivo para que sair do emprego. — Jake tamborilou os dedos sobre a superfície da mesa, enquanto a fitava diretamente nos olhos. — A menos que tenha recebido uma oferta melhor em outro lugar.

Aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para ela negociar um aumento salarial. Alegar que havia recebido a oferta de um grande salário e longas férias de uma empresa rival para que ele pudesse fazer uma oferta ainda maior.

Contudo... Lydia não era uma pessoa desonesta.

E não se tratava de negociar mais dinheiro, e sim, encarar o que ela já sabia antes mesmo de ter aceitado o emprego: encontrar o seu verdadeiro lugar no mundo. O momento era totalmente inoportuno, ela sabia disso... Quem, em seu juízo perfeito, deixaria um emprego fixo para correr atrás de um sonho, em meio a uma recessão?

Mas ela não possuía nenhum dependente.

E tinha uma boa poupança.

Ela iria conseguir.

— Não, eu não recebi uma oferta melhor — Lydia confessou tranquilamente. — Pelo menos, não sob o ponto de vista de um empresário.

Ela pôde notar uma sombra de preocupação cruzar-lhe o rosto.

— Há algum problema que você não está querendo me contar? Assédio de qualquer tipo?

— Claro que não. — Ela achava que Tim a aborrecia justamente pelos motivos que Jake já havia descrito, mas apreciava trabalhar com Matt e Adam.

— Então eu não vejo nenhuma razão para que você se demita. Exceto, talvez, pelo fato de estar se subestimando.

Talvez ela estivesse. E essa era a razão pela qual Lydia havia se tornado uma advogada ao invés de ter insistido no que sempre sonhou para a sua vida. Pintar. Lydia desejou pintar durante anos, mas quando contou aos pais que queria adotar a arte como seu principal objetivo, eles reagiram mal. Por que a filha de uma advogada e um procurador-geral iria querer se tornar uma artista...? Para morrer de fome em um sótão parisiense, fazendo um trabalho que nem sequer pagaria o aluguel? Ridículo. E eles também se recusaram a ouvir a professora de arte dela.

Então Lydia escolhera agradá-los. Ela estudara História, Economia e Direito e encontrara um emprego como advogada corporativa, após ter estagiado como procuradora. No entanto, mantivera os desenhos artísticos como um segredo entre ela e a madrinha, Polly.

— Eu não quero mais atuar como advogada — disse Lydia.

Jake recostou-se na cadeira.

— Você perdeu o amor por sua profissão? Acontece.

Ele realmente parecia entender... E ela realmente não esperava por aquilo. Então Jake conhecia outras pessoas que haviam alcançado um ponto na carreira onde simplesmente perdiam o interesse pelo o que faziam?

Como se ela tivesse feito a pergunta em voz alta, ele declarou:

— Eu já passei por isso. E a solução é encontrar um novo desafio. Acho que esse trabalho poderá significar isso para você.

Lydia não estava convencida. Ela havia perdido o amor pelo que fazia há muito tempo. Se fosse honesta consigo mesma, poderia admitir que, na verdade, nunca chegara a amar sua profissão. Ela apenas escolhera a carreira porque achava que era a coisa certa a se fazer.

— E se não der certo?

— Faça apenas esse trabalho para mim. — Ele pediu. — Se depois ainda se sentir da mesma forma, então eu aceitarei o seu pedido de demissão... Valendo a partir de hoje.

Sob aquele aspecto, o acordo parecia razoável. E que diferença alguns dias a mais poderiam fazer?

— Está bem.

Jake olhou para o relógio.

— Suponho que isso lhe dê tempo suficiente para reorganizar seus compromissos pelos próximos dias?

— Sim.

— Ótimo. Agora, quanto às roupas... — Ele a estudou por um momento. —... Seu terninho está bom para os encontros de negócios. Mas você ainda irá precisar de um casaco a prova d'água e botas... Isso será um problema?

Claramente Jake não apreciava tal tipo de conversa. E aquela estava sendo a conversa mais longa que ela se lembrava de ter tido com ele. Na verdade, aquele foi o primeiro encontro que Lydia tivera com Jake durante os três anos em que ela esteve trabalhando na Andersen's; apesar de suas lembranças da atitude igualmente incisiva dele nas reuniões a que assistia com Matt e Adam.

— Casaco e botas? — ele repetiu, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Ah, que ótimo. Agora ele iria pensar que ela era distraída.

— Sim, eu tenho casaco e botas.

— Certo.

— Por quanto tempo ficaremos na Noruega?

— Até sexta-feira... Contudo, se houver alguma complicação, teremos que trabalhar no sábado de manhã e pegar o vôo de volta no domingo. Você já visitou a Noruega antes?

— Não. Mas sempre quis ver os fiordes e a aurora boreal — ela admitiu. — Para revelar a beleza da paisagem nórdica em uma de minhas pinturas.

Ele a estudava, pensativo.

— Se você quiser ficar por mais uns dias e visitar alguns lugares interessantes, eu posso lhe arranjar outra data para o vôo de volta. A empresa irá arcar com as despesas do hotel para compensar suas noites e seu fim de semana.

Aquela era uma oferta que ela não poderia recusar.

— Obrigada. Mas acho melhor perguntar a Matt se ele concorda com a minha folga na próxima semana.

— Claro. Vou pedir para Ingrid organizar os detalhes da viagem e deixá-la informada do que está acontecendo.

Jake a estava dispensando. De forma polida, mas, ainda assim, ele a estava dispensando. Exibindo um sorriso educado, Lydia saiu da sala.

Jake não conseguiu voltar ao trabalho após Lydia ter deixado a sala; toda vez em que ele olhava os números exibidos na tela do computador, sua mente se desviava para a imagem de Lydia.

Aparentemente, Lydia Sheridan era a advogada corporativa perfeita: ela possuía cabelos curtos e brilhantes com uma vívida tonalidade em castanho médio, costumava usar uma maquiagem leve, que revelava um ar de seriedade, e vestia terninhos impecáveis.

Ela seria excelente para aquela negociação. Ele sabia que Lydia cumpriria com a sua parte.

Mas existia alguma coisa no escuro dos olhos de Lydia que lhe avisava que ela não era quem dizia ser.

Ela mesma havia dito: Eu não quero mais atuar como advogada.

Claro. Ele conhecia muito bem aquele tipo de encruzilhada. O ponto em sua vida onde você se pergunta se desperdiçou anos fazendo algo que não queria ter feito desde o início. O ponto em que você se pergunta sobre o que realmente deseja. Jake seguiu o seu próprio conselho. O único jeito de seguir em frente seria encontrar um novo desafio. Algo que lhe incentivasse. Algo que o ajudasse a ignorar suas dúvidas.

Porém, ele ainda não havia encontrado tal desafio, e reconhecia que estivesse preenchendo as horas do dia com um nível absurdo de trabalho para evitar refletir sobre o que realmente desejava para a sua vida.

Inspirando profundamente, ele voltou a fitar os números que eram exibidos na tela do computador. Porém, um alerta de e-mail chamou-lhe a atenção: sua assistente havia organizado os vôos e agendado as acomodações.

Naquele momento, ele deveria pedir a Ingrid que encaminhasse o e-mail para Lydia. Por outro lado, ele ainda precisaria informá-la sobre os detalhes da negociação em Oslo.

Era algo que ele poderia fazer de forma mais rápida, ou seja, por e-mail. Contudo, Jake resolveu imprimir o e-mail e entregar pessoalmente o arquivo a Lydia.

Acomodada atrás da mesa, Lydia ergueu os olhos assim que Jake entrou no departamento jurídico.

— Talvez você queira ler isso antes de partirmos amanhã — ele disse, enquanto entregava-lhe o arquivo. — E o resumo da negociação que estou estabelecendo com a empresa Nils Pedersen's, em Oslo. Se tiver qualquer dúvida, ligue para mim. Vou deixar o meu celular ligado essa noite.

— Está bem — ela respondeu friamente, e ele sabia que ela não iria lhe telefonar.

Jake deveria voltar para a sua própria mesa imediatamente, ao invés de demorar-se, tentando descobrir qual era o perfume suave que Lydia estava usando. Ou ficar se perguntando se os lábios dela seriam tão macios quanto pareciam ser.

— Você conseguiu reorganizar seus compromissos? Ela assentiu.

— Sem problema.

— Falou com Matt?

— Sim, falei com a esposa dele. Matt disse que não terá problema se eu tirar a semana que vem de folga, pois eleja estará de volta ao escritório.

— Ótimo. Vejo você no aeroporto amanhã, às 9h30.

— Combinado.

Ela estava se comportando de forma prática e profissional. Ainda que ele desconfiasse que ela estivesse se esforçando para se mostrar calma, da mesma forma que ele.

O que poderia alegrá-la? Jake se perguntou.

Mas, ao perceber o rumo dos próprios pensamentos, ele se repreendeu mentalmente. Não. Ele não se envolvia mais com ninguém. A única constante em sua vida era o trabalho, e Jake não tinha a menor intenção de arruinar isso ao ter um caso com alguém do escritório. Aliás, Lydia Sheridan não era do tipo que teria um caso passageiro, e isso era tudo o que ele poderia oferecer.

Jakob Andersen, herdeiro de uma dinastia da marinha mercante e presidente da Andersen Marine, não poderia oferecer um futuro a uma mulher.

Não poderia oferecer a ela nada além de sua riqueza.

E isso não seria o bastante.

**Capítulo Dois**

Quando Lydia entrou no saguão de embarque às 9h25 da manhã seguinte, Jake já se estava lá. Acomodado em uma poltrona, com diversos papéis sobre o colo e, segurando uma caneta na mão direita e o celular na esquerda, ele parecia estar completamente no controle da situação.

Não era de se admirar que ele estivesse recebendo diversos olhares das mulheres que passavam pelo local. Aquela aura de confiança era incrivelmente sexy.

E o fato de ele ter os lábios mais sensuais e...

Lydia tratou de afastar aquele pensamento, horrorizada por estar fantasiando com a ideia de acordar ao lado de Jake e beijá-lo intensamente.

Além de ele ser o seu chefe, e, portanto, estar fora de alcance, Lydia evitara relacionamentos sérios desde os 20 anos.

Desde a época em que ela namorara um artista e ouvira, por acaso, o pai suborná-lo.

A desilusão de Lydia havia sido total. Antes daquela tarde fatídica, ela havia considerado seriamente a ideia de abandonar a universidade e seguir o seu coração, apesar de saber que iria desapontar os pais, porque significaria estar com o homem que ela amava começar uma vida nova e fazer o que ela realmente queria. Ela não se importava se eles tivessem que enfrentar dificuldades financeiras; ela sabia que eles conseguiriam superar tudo de alguma forma, porque os dois formavam uma equipe. Lydia tinha certeza de que Robbie a amava tanto quanto ela o amava.

Até o dia em que ela ouvira por acaso uma conversa muito desagradável. E percebera que Robbie não hesitara nem por um segundo antes de aceitar o cheque que o pai dela havia lhe oferecido.

Ele terminara com ela naquela mesma noite... Robbie a fitara diretamente nos olhos e dissera que sentia muito, mas havia se apaixonado por alguém... E Lydia sabia muito bem que aquilo não era verdade.

Havia sido algo, e não alguém.

Dinheiro.

Lydia inspirou profundamente. Aquilo era passado. Ela precisava viver o presente. Mas jamais conseguiria confiar em alguém novamente.

Passado um ano e meio desde o término do namoro com Robbie, Lydia havia se refugiado no trabalho. Claro que ela havia namorado alguns homens desde que saíra da universidade... Mas Lydia sempre manteve as coisas de forma casual, nunca aceitando mais do que meia dúzia de encontros, antes de dizer gentilmente que achava que seria melhor se eles fossem apenas amigos.

Quando fora a última vez em que ela sentira uma atração tão forte assim? O desejo de segurar o rosto de um homem entre as mãos e inclinar a cabeça a fim de beijá-lo até que ambos ficassem sem fôlego, sem se importar com o fato de estarem em um local público? Ela não conseguia se lembrar.

O que ela sabia, no entanto, era que Jakob Andersen era definitivamente o "Sr. Errado". Ele era o seu chefe. Então, aquilo não poderia ter um futuro.

Aliás, ela estava planejando grandes mudanças em sua vida; mudanças que significavam que Jake não poderia ser o seu chefe por muito tempo... Bem, tais mudanças também significavam que ela não teria tempo para mais nada. Portanto, começar um relacionamento não fazia o menor sentido.

Com esse pensamento, Lydia ergueu o queixo, vestiu um sorriso e acomodou-se na poltrona ao lado de Jake.

Ele cumprimentou-a com um leve aceno de cabeça e assim que desligou o celular, virou-se para encará-la.

— Bom dia, Lydia.

— Bom dia.

Jake olhou para o relógio.

— Obrigado por ter sido pontual. — Ele sorriu para ela e de súbito, Lydia se sentiu aliviada por estar sentada, pois podia sentir os joelhos bambearem.

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

Baixando o olhar, Jake estudou as botas que ela calçava.

— São à prova d'água?

— São de couro.

— E vão ficar destruídas em um dia. — Ele observou, mas, em seguida, abanou uma das mãos no ar em sinal de indiferença. — Não importa, vamos comprar alguma coisa para você no aeroporto assim que aterrissarmos. Ao menos, seu casaco é apropriado.

— E definitivamente é à prova d'água.

Jake inclinou sutilmente a cabeça para um lado.

— E como sabe disso?

— Minha melhor amiga, Emma, insistiu para que eu fizesse uma caminhada patrocinada de uma costa à outra com ela. Digamos que o norte da Inglaterra pode ser um pouco chuvoso. — Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. — Tem certeza de que realmente precisa de uma advogada com você? Parece ser bom em questionar as pessoas.

Ele deu uma risada.

— Força do hábito. Desculpe-me. Você aceita um café?

— Tenho tempo para um café antes do nosso vôo?

Ele a surpreendeu ao reunir os papéis que estavam em seu colo e colocá-los dentro da pasta.

— Fique aqui. Vou buscar o café... Como quer o seu?

— Expresso, se eles tiverem, por favor. Senão, apenas café com leite, sem açúcar. Mas espere aí, eu não deveria fazer isso?

Jake ergueu-se da poltrona.

— Por quê?

— Porque você é o presidente da empresa, e tecnicamente, eu sou sua assistente.

— Você é minha colega — ele corrigiu. — O tom de voz dele não tolerava discussão. — Quer alguma coisa para comer?

— Não, obrigada.

Lydia o assistia enquanto ele se dirigia à lanchonete com passos largos e decididos e podia sentir os dedos formigarem com o desejo de alcançá-lo.

Tocá-lo.

Calma garota, ela abrandava a libido silenciosamente. Momento errado, lugar errado, homem errado. Jake retornou, trazendo café e pão de mel.

— Acabou de sair do forno. Estou disposto a dividir, mas não vou discutir se você recusar.

— Seu ponto fraco? — ela indagou.

— Culpa das manhãs de sábado que eu passava na cozinha da minha avó na Noruega. — Ele exibiu um largo sorriso, subitamente parecendo mais jovem, e ela sentiu o coração descompassar.

Os dedos dele encostaram-se aos dela quando ele lhe entregou o copo com o café, fazendo com que Lydia sentisse um frio percorrer-lhe a barriga. Ela esperava que ele não tivesse notado a reação do seu corpo; a última coisa de que precisava naquele momento era de complicações.

Um último trabalho. Era o que eles tinham combinado. E, depois, ela poderia se demitir e prosseguir com a vida que realmente desejava levar.

— Você se importa se eu...? — Jake fez menção de pegar o celular em um dos bolsos internos do paletó.

— De forma alguma. Também tenho que resolver algumas coisas.

Lydia precisava verificar alguns e-mails em seu Black-Berry.

— Certo. Fique à vontade para pegar um pão de mel.

Ela não deveria. Contudo, Lydia estendeu uma das mãos para apanhar um pão de mel de dentro da embalagem no mesmo instante em que Jake, e quando seus dedos se tocaram, imagens sensuais começaram a surgir na mente dela.

Aquilo não estava certo. Lydia suspeitava que Jake já fosse comprometido, e a última coisa que eles precisavam era de uma situação embaraçosa justamente antes de deixarem o país para trabalharem juntos por alguns dias.

Uma voz em seu interior lhe dizia que Jakob Andersen trabalhava por horas a fio e poucas mulheres aceitariam isso, então, provavelmente ele deveria ser solteiro.

Mas ela recusou-se a dar ouvidos àquela voz. Lydia tinha ciência de que Jake estava fora de alcance e que deveria continuar assim.

No momento em que eles embarcaram no avião, ela conseguiu recuperar o controle.

Jake ocupou-se, lendo um jornal. Lydia sabia que deveria fazer o mesmo, mas ele havia permitido que ela se acomodasse ao lado da janela e a paisagem das nuvens era simplesmente irresistível. Ao olhar de relance para ele, Lydia notou que Jake estava completamente absorto na leitura, então ela apanhou o caderno de desenho e o estojo que sempre carregava em sua bolsa de mão, e começou a fazer alguns esboços. Ela trabalhou rapidamente, deslizando o lápis sobre a folha em branco. E, então, Lydia se deu conta do que estava desenhando.

Não eram apenas as nuvens: era a imagem que estava fixa em sua mente.

Jake.

Com as faces completamente coradas, ela fechou a capa do caderno e o colocou de volta na bolsa. Era melhor voltar ao trabalho. Apanhando o arquivo que Jake havia lhe entregado no dia anterior, Lydia tentou se concentrar nas palavras que eram exibidas no documento.

Jake percebeu o súbito rubor que havia colorido as bonitas faces de Lydia. O que teria acontecido para que ela enrubescesse daquela maneira?

Ele estava terrivelmente ciente de que gostaria de vê-la corar em uma situação completamente diferente.

Uma situação onde a respiração dela ficasse ofegante e os olhos se arregalassem com o desejo e os lábios se partissem e...

Não.

Fora o fato de nunca ter se envolvido com ninguém que trabalhasse para ele... Em seu ponto de vista, misturar trabalho e relacionamento sempre terminaria em problema... Pensamentos como esses eram completamente inapropriados.

Além disso, ele desconfiava que Lydia estivesse envolvida em um relacionamento sério. Ela não usava aliança na mão esquerda, mas isso não significava nada.

Porém, ele tinha ouvido Tim se referir a Lydia como "a rainha do gelo", como se ela nunca tivesse se envolvido com alguém.

A rainha do gelo. Humm. Mais provas de que Tim ainda era muito inexperiente. Só ao contemplá-la, Jake poderia dizer que não havia nada de "gelo" em Lydia Sheridan. Os lábios sensuais dela fariam qualquer homem desejar tocá-la.

Prová-la.

E, naquele exato momento, Jake estava começando a pensar que deveria ter trazido Tim com ele ao invés de Lydia. Porque Lydia era a primeira mulher que conseguira deixá-lo tentado desde Grace... E Jake não sabia por quanto tempo ainda seria capaz de resisti-la.

Duas horas depois, o avião aterrissou e eles desembarcaram. Estava chovendo e Lydia ficou satisfeita por estar usando o casaco, enquanto eles caminhavam apressados em direção ao terminal.

— Oslo é linda à noite, quando todas as luzes refletem sobre o chão molhado — comentou Jake, como se estivesse lendo a sua mente.

Lydia podia imaginar.

— Eu esperava que as noites fossem mais escuras aqui.

— Quer dizer, as noites polares? — Ele meneou a cabeça. — Estamos no sul do país, então, nessa época do ano, o sol ilumina o dia durante seis horas... Não é tão diferente de Londres. O anoitecer e o amanhecer são um pouco mais longos, talvez.

— Takk — ela agradeceu em norueguês. Jake a encarou, surpreso.

— Achei que você tivesse dito que não falava norueguês.

— Aprendi algumas frases na noite passada. Ele exibiu um sorriso de aprovação.

— Bem pensado. Isso será importante para a reunião na Pedersen's. E se quiser que eu a ensine...

Lydia perdeu completamente o restante da frase.

Por um momento, ela podia imaginá-lo ensinando-lhe alguma coisa, e premiando-a com um beijo. Aqueles lábios sensuais, incrivelmente sedutores, aproximando-se dos dela, provocando-a e incitando-a até...

— Lydia?

— Desculpe-me. Eu estava distraída com a paisagem — ela declarou. Não era uma total mentira. A diferença era que a paisagem estava em sua mente e não fora. — Você estava dizendo?

— Está feliz com a programação?

— Sim. E não tenho nenhuma dúvida.

— Que bom. Ah, e anote qualquer ligação que você fizer para a Inglaterra. A Andersen's irá reembolsá-la.

— Por que eu ligaria para a Inglaterra? — Ela indagou perplexa.

— Sua família. Para avisá-los que chegou bem — sugeriu Jake.

Lydia não havia pensado sobre isso. Ela nem mesmo dissera aos pais que iria sair do país por uns dias; o abismo entre eles havia aumentado com o passar dos anos, de forma que ela ligava para eles apenas de 15 em 15 dias, e os visitava ainda com menos frequência.

Mas ela havia avisado a madrinha e a melhor amiga que iria para o exterior. Ela prometera mandar cartões postais e tirar muitas fotografias.

— Vou ligar para eles mais tarde — Lydia improvisou sem querer admitir o quanto as coisas entre ela e os pais eram difíceis. — Meu pai deve estar na corte a essa hora do dia e minha mãe terá que comparecer a uma reunião.

— E, mesmo que isso não fosse verdade, eles certamente estariam ocupados demais para falar com ela.

— Então, se você me der licença? — Ele pediu, indicando para o celular.

Jake iria telefonar para os pais?

Por isso ela não esperava.

Ele pressionou um botão no aparelho.

— Mãe? Sim, sou eu. Estamos no aeroporto de Oslo, sãos e salvos; já pode parar de se preocupar. — Ele exibiu um sorriso terno. — Está bem. Sei que o pai está no campo de golfe, pode avisá-lo para mim. Volto a ligar à noite. — O sorriso dele se ampliou. — Eu também te amo.

Quando foi a última vez que ela dissera "eu te amo" para os pais?

Por outro lado, quando foi à última vez que eles disseram isso a ela?

O laço que Jake possuía com a família a deixou desconcertada.

Principalmente quando ele conduziu a segunda ligação em norueguês... E ostentou o mesmo sorriso no rosto quando declarou: "Jeg ergladi deg". Ela não precisava de uma tradução. Obviamente, aquele era o lado norueguês da família dele e Jake também possuía uma ligação muito forte com eles.

Jake olhou para o relógio enquanto afastava o celular para um lado.

— Nossa reunião é às 15h, no horário da Noruega — ele avisou. — O que significa que ainda temos uma hora e meia. Será mais rápido comprarmos suas botas aqui e depois pegarmos um trem até o hotel... Teremos tempo suficiente para desfazer as malas antes de irmos para o escritório.

— Não preciso de botas. Estas estão ótimas — Lydia protestou.

Jake ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— Você já esteve na Noruega antes?

— Não — ela admitiu.

— Então, talvez concorde que eu esteja em uma posição melhor para julgar isso. Trouxe sapatos para usar no escritório? — ele quis saber.

— Sim.

— Ótimo. Assim fica mais fácil. — Após terem apanhado as bagagens na esteira rolante do aeroporto e passado pelo controle de passaportes, Jake a conduziu até a área das lojas, perguntou o número de sapatos que ela calçava, e falou com a vendedora em norueguês. Com uma admirável eficiência, a jovem selecionou três diferentes tipos de botas, e após Lydia ter experimentado um dos modelos e aprovado, Jake comprou o calçado antes que ela tivesse tempo de protestar.

— Posso pagar por minhas botas — ela ressaltou, assim que eles deixaram a loja.

— Eu sei, mas é mais rápido dessa forma — falou Jake. O trem levou cerca de 20 minutos e o hotel ficava a apenas algumas quadras da estação.

— Uau! — Lydia exclamou ao ter a primeira vista da torre de vidro, que exibia um tom prateado em contraste com o céu cinzento. — Isso é lindo.

— A torre fica ainda mais bonita quando o céu está azul — ele comentou. — Eu pedi para que Ingrid reservasse nossos quartos no trigésimo andar. As vistas são fantásticas.

Jake havia sido modesto, Lydia pensou quando abriu a porta do quarto e avistou o magnífico fiorde que se estendia logo abaixo.

Ao invés de desfazer as malas, ela passou o tempo apenas apreciando a vista.

Era algo que ela definitivamente iria desenhar depois.

Ao ouvir uma batida na porta, Lydia olhou o relógio de pulso.

Eles precisavam ir. Rapidamente, ela colocou os sapatos dentro da maleta, apanhou o casaco, a bolsa de mão e abriu aporta.

— Desculpe-me. Eu estava admirando a vista.

— Espero que tenhamos tempo para que eu lhe mostre um pouco da cidade durante a noite. Se parar de chover

— Jake observou com um sorriso. — O hotel não fica tão longe do escritório de Nils, mas está caindo um temporal lá fora, então resolvi chamar um táxi.

O escritório de Nils Pedersen's ficava situado no cais Aker Brygge — Enquanto se dirigiam para lá, Jake ia narrando para Lydia, apaixonadamente, as histórias que seu avô lhe contara sobre o local. Ela não conseguiu deixar de perguntar: — Você realmente ama a Noruega, não é mesmo?

— E meu lar. Onde minha família vive. — Ele sorriu.

— Sou um pouco guloso, pois também considero a Inglaterra como meu lar; minha mãe é inglesa.

Assim que chegaram ao local, eles foram conduzidos a uma sala de reunião; Jake apresentou Lydia às pessoas que estavam acomodadas à mesa.

— God ettermiddag — ela disse, e o esforço foi recompensado com sorrisos admirados de todos os que estavam presentes.

Lydia não ficou surpresa com o fato de a reunião ter sido rápida, eficiente e focada apenas nos negócios... Ela podia ver claramente de onde Jake havia herdado o jeito prático de ser. Mas, quando a reunião terminou às 16h30, ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, demonstrando surpresa.

— O horário de expediente dos escritórios na Noruega é das 8h às 16h — explicou Jake, assim que eles saíram da sala. — Pedersen's já havia se preparado para trabalhar até mais tarde hoje. O jantar também costuma ser servido mais cedo aqui. Espero que não se importe, mas eu aceitei o convite de Nils para jantar com ele e a família nessa noite.

— Não se preocupe. Eu não estava esperando que cuidasse de mim a cada minuto do dia. Vou pedir algo do serviço de quarto.

— Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. O convite foi feito para nós dois — Jake acrescentou gentilmente. — Eu não seria egoísta a ponto de abandoná-la em um país estranho.

— Ah. — Ela enrubesceu. — Bem, então, apenas me fale sobre o traje que eu devo usar e os pontos de etiqueta que forem diferentes da Inglaterra.

— Um traje casual, nada muito extravagante. E tudo o que você precisa se lembrar é de que nós não conversamos sobre negócios à noite... Na Noruega, mantemos os negócios e o lar separados. Ah, e deixe seus sapatos do lado de fora da casa. Fora isso, apenas seja você mesma. — Jake sorriu. — Nils ficou impressionado por você ter se dado ao trabalho de aprender algumas frases em norueguês... Principalmente quando eu contei a ele que a havia avisado sobre a viagem apenas ontem. A esposa dele, Elisabet, fala inglês, então não terá nenhum problema esta noite.

Eles fizeram o caminho de volta ao hotel através da principal rua comercial, onde Jake comprou uma garrafa de vinho branco e algumas flores.

— Nils e Elisabet têm filhos? — Lydia quis saber.

— Sim, um menino e uma menina. Os dois estão na creche.

— Poderíamos comprar alguma coisa para eles também. Posso escolher alguns materiais artísticos?

Jake pareceu ter ficado surpreso por um momento e depois assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

— Melhor do que comprar doces. Se você acha que as crianças vão gostar, vá em frente.

— Minha melhor amiga é professora primária. De acordo com ela, a maioria das crianças adora arte.

— Eu não saberia dizer.

A expressão que ele ostentava no rosto era indecifrável, mas Lydia começava a pressentir que havia acabado de fazer uma descoberta. Havia ficado fácil presumir que Jake fosse solteiro e sem filhos. Ou, talvez, ele fosse divorciado e a ex-mulher tivesse dificultado o acesso dele aos filhos... Quem sabe até ao se mudar para outro país.

Não que isso dissesse respeito a ela.

De qualquer forma, Lydia achou melhor ser cuidadosa no futuro.

Jake a guiou até uma loja de brinquedos, onde ela selecionou vários tipos de materiais, os quais insistiu em pagar.

— Também sou convidada, e como você já comprou o vinho e as flores, é a minha vez de comprar esses presentes. Sem discussão.

Jake concordou com um gesto de cabeça e permitiu que ela pagasse a compra.

De volta ao hotel, Lydia teve tempo suficiente para tomar uma ducha e colocar um vestido preto básico e sapatos de salto alto antes de o táxi chegar.

— Você está ótima — Jake falou, admirado, assim que Lydia abriu a porta para ele.

— Obrigada. Você também está ótimo. — Ela declarou, ainda que estivesse sendo moderada.

A camisa azul que Jake vestia realçava-lhe a cor dos olhos. Ele também havia acabado de fazer a barba e por um momento insano, ela desejou tocar-lhe as faces e sentir a maciez da pele dele contra a palma de suas mãos.

Contudo, Lydia conseguiu se controlar e ficou aliviada quando ele declarou serenamente:

— O táxi deve estar nos esperando.

Eles chegaram à casa dos Pedersens às 17h58 e Nils os recebeu de forma calorosa, apresentando-os à sua esposa, Elisabet.

As duas crianças apareceram timidamente atrás das saias de Elisabet. Jake agachou-se para fitá-las nos olhos e estendeu uma das mãos para cumprimentá-las, ao mesmo tempo em que falava gentilmente em norueguês. O pequeno garoto trocou um aperto de mãos com Jake, e em seguida, a pequenina fez o mesmo.

Lydia seguiu o exemplo de Jake.

— Olá — ela disse. — Beklager, eu não falo norueguês fluentemente. Sou inglesa.

Elisabet rapidamente traduziu para as crianças, e depois, sorriu para Lydia.

— Esse é Morten.

— Olá — o pequenino cumprimentou-a, apertando-lhe uma das mãos.

— E essa é Kristin.

— Olá — a menina declarou timidamente, imitando o irmão.

Jake colocou-se de pé.

— Obrigado por ter nos convidado para o jantar dessa noite — ele disse, entregando as flores a Elisabet e o vinho a Nils.

— E achamos que as crianças poderiam gostar disso... — Lydia acrescentou, indicando a sacola que carregava em uma das mãos — Se preferir, Sra. Pendersen, pode deixá-las usarem o presente em um momento mais oportuno. É lápis de cor e cadernos de desenho, esse tipo de coisa.

— Pode me chamar de Elisabet. E tusen takk pelos presentes... Muito obrigada. — Elisabet agradeceu com um largo sorriso. — As crianças dormem cedo, mas acho que adorariam brincar agora, se quiser entregar o presente a elas...

Com timidez, Morten aceitou a sacola, e embora Lydia não entendesse mais do que um simples takk da declaração animada do garoto, ela podia ver a satisfação estampada no rosto do pequenino.

— Entre. Vou lhes servir um drinque — convidou Nils.

— Há algo em que eu possa ajudar? — Lydia quis saber.

— Você pode me acompanhar na cozinha, se quiser — falou Elisabet, enquanto erguia a filha nos braços.

— Peça para Lydia desenhar alguma coisa para as crianças — sugeriu Jake. — Ela é boa em artes.

Lydia sentiu o coração acelerar. Como ele sabia? Será que Jake a tinha visto desenhar no avião? Ela só esperava que ele tivesse visto os desenhos que ela fizera das nuvens e não o retrato que fizera dele. Ao dirigir um breve olhar para Jake, Lydia não se sentiu nem um pouco aliviada, pois ele ostentava uma expressão completamente indecifrável.

— Vamos — pediu Elisabet, levando-a até a cozinha. Dentro de segundos, as crianças já estavam com os lápis em mãos e os papéis espalhados sobre a superfície da mesa, ocupando-se em rabiscá-los.

— Takk por traduzir para mim — falou Lydia. — Desculpe-me, eu só soube ontem à tarde que viria para a Noruega. Não tive tempo de aprender mais do que: por favor, obrigada e olá.

— E muito bom que você tenha aprendido o essencial — salientou Elisabet. — Jake disse que você é boa em artes?

— Eu gosto de desenhar — Lydia falou com timidez. — Quer que eu ensine as crianças a desenhar alguma coisa? Talvez, um gato para Morten e uma borboleta para Kristin?

— Seria adorável. — Elisabet traduziu rapidamente para as crianças, que logo demonstraram entusiasmo. — Acho que isso é um sim — ela falou com um sorriso.

Lydia apanhou uma folha em branco e traçou o contorno de uma borboleta para Kristin. Em seguida, entregou a folha à pequenina, a fim de que ela copiasse o desenho. Ao ver que a menina ficou feliz com a cópia que conseguiu fazer, Lydia começou a ensinar Morten a fazer o esboço de um gato. Minutos depois, o pequenino copiou a figura com habilidade.

— Muito bem — ela disse, exibindo um largo sorriso. Morten chamou a mãe, que se apressou em ver o desenho.

— Eu a invejo. Não sou tão boa em artes... Mal consigo traçar uma linha reta com uma régua — confessou Elisabet.

— Mas você... — falou Lydia, gesticulando com uma das mãos para o bolo enfeitado com creme e frutas sobre uma bandeja em cima da mesa —... Sabe fazer bolos incríveis, o que eu não sei. Meus bolos sempre ficam achatados como uma panqueca... Então, sou obrigada a trapacear e comprá-los na confeitaria.

— Assim como eu trapaceio e peço para Nils fazer os desenhos — admitiu Elisabet.

— Gostaria que eu fizesse um retrato das crianças para você? — indagou Lydia.

— Com certeza — falou Elisabet.

Apanhando o caderno de desenho e o lápis de dentro da bolsa, Lydia começou a fazer os traços iniciais dos retratos.

Jake havia seguido Nils até a cozinha. Recostado no batente da porta, ele a observava em silêncio, enquanto Lydia se concentrava nos desenhos; ela parecia estar totalmente à vontade, conversando com Elisabet e interrompendo os esboços com frequência para ajudar as crianças.

Jake podia imaginá-la sendo dessa forma com os próprios filhos: gentil, paciente e dedicada. Ele sentiu um frio na barriga. Esse era outro motivo que não lhe dava o direito de começar qualquer tipo de relacionamento com ela: filhos não faziam parte dos planos dele; não mais.

Como era difícil sorrir, ser educado e fingir que tudo estava bem. Porém, ele precisava se acostumar com aquele tipo de situação. Eleja havia conseguido antes e também o faria naquela noite.

Jake forçou-se a caminhar com naturalidade em direção a Lydia e, ao se aproximar, deu uma espiada no papel por sobre os ombros dela.

Ele tinha admirado o desenho de nuvens que ela fizera no avião, mas os retratos que ela acabara de fazer eram simplesmente fantásticos. Com alguns traços precisos, Lydia capturou a imagem das duas crianças: Kristin, concentrada em seu desenho de borboleta, e a expressão de Morten, quando vibrou com o gato que conseguiu desenhar.

— Você é muito talentosa.

— Obrigada.

Contudo, Jake notou que Lydia havia se apressado em guardar o caderno dentro da bolsa. Seria ela tão insegura quanto ao seu talento como era em seu trabalho? Alguém deve ter lhe prejudicado muito no passado.

Nils e Elisabet ficaram encantados com os retratos.

Ele levou as crianças para a cama e leu uma história para elas, enquanto Elisabet os conduzia até a sala de jantar e lhes servia o primeiro prato.

O jantar estava ótimo, boa comida e boa conversa, com Nils e Elisabet sugerindo lugares em Oslo que Lydia realmente precisaria conhecer antes de retornar à Inglaterra. A casa de ópera, as esculturas no parque Vigeland e os navios Viking no museu.

Lydia parecia radiante na companhia deles, enquanto contava sobre os seus lugares favoritos em Londres.

E Jake se deu conta do quanto ela era bonita, os olhos escuros brilhavam, as faces estavam animadas e a fraca iluminação do candelabro realçava as luzes douradas dos seus cabelos.

Ele teve que se esforçar para desviar os olhos dos lábios cheios e rosados de Lydia.

E toda vez que ele a fitava diretamente nos olhos, podia ver um rubor colorir-lhe as faces.

Lydia trabalhava para ele, Jake lembrou a si mesmo. E ele não estava em posição de oferecer a ela nada mais do que um caso passageiro. Jake precisava recuperar o controle.

Contudo, ele percebeu que Lydia também o encarava de vez em quando. Então, ele não estaria sozinho naquela louca atração...

No final daquela noite, Jake agradeceu Nils e Elisabet pela hospitalidade, mas quando ele se acomodou no banco traseiro do táxi, ao lado de Lydia, não disse uma palavra sequer.

Seria tão fácil perguntar a ela...

Mas isso significaria aproveitar-se da situação.

No entanto, ele não conseguia pensar em um assunto imparcial para iniciar uma conversa. Tudo em que Jake conseguia pensar era no quanto ele desejava segurar-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, capturar-lhe os lábios e induzi-la a beijá-lo de volta. Um beijo doce, lento, que poderia se aprofundar cada vez mais até ele conseguir fazê-la se derreter em seus braços.

Jake não poderia dizer isso a ela, poderia?

— Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? — Lydia finalmente indagou.

— Errada?

— Você está um pouco... Calado. — Ela deu um profundo suspiro. — Olha, se eu cometi alguma gafe esta noite, gostaria de saber para não repetir no futuro.

— Não, você foi ótima... Não é nada com você. — Definitivamente o problema era com ele. — Acho que estou um pouco cansado. — Jake encolheu um dos ombros. — Toda vez que visito a minha mãe, ela me importuna com o fato de eu estar trabalhando demais.

— Talvez ela esteja certa — observou Lydia.

— Eu estou bem. — Para seu alívio, o táxi estacionou em frente ao hotel. Jake pagou a corrida e, em seguida, acompanhou-a até o quarto. — Eu estava pensando em dar um mergulho amanhã, antes do café da manhã. Teremos que chegar ao escritório às 8h, então eu ligo para você às 7h45.

Jake não conseguiu captar direito a expressão no rosto de Lydia, antes dela ter disfarçado e fechado a porta do quarto. E quando ele abriu a porta da própria suíte, ainda se sentia intrigado. Será que ela se sentiu aliviada por ele não ter exigido que ela passasse cada minuto do dia com ele? Ou ela se sentiu decepcionada?

— Controle-se! — Ele se repreendeu, irritado, enquanto rumava para o banheiro para tomar uma ducha gelada. Quem sabe a temperatura da água pudesse trazer de volta o seu bom-senso.

**Capítulo Três**

Após ter trabalhado dois dias ao lado de Lydia, Jake achou que estivesse literalmente enlouquecendo. Ele apenas conseguia se concentrar no trabalho quando estava no escritório; mas quando eles voltavam para o hotel, não havia nada que pudesse afastar Lydia de sua mente. Duchas geladas, longos mergulhos, exercícios na academia do hotel... Nada parecia funcionar!

E era ainda pior quando Lydia se acomodava à mesa da sala da suíte dele, enquanto trabalhava no contrato que eles estavam fazendo com Nils. Tudo em que Jake pensava era em inclinar-se sobre a mesa e beijá-la... E o fato de o quarto dele estar a apenas alguns metros...

Na noite de sexta-feira, Lydia estava conversando com ele sobre os documentos. Jake mal estava ouvindo o que ela dizia; ele não conseguia desviar os olhos dos lábios dela.

— Jake? Você concorda com isso?

— Ah. Sim. Você está absolutamente certa. — Na verdade, ele não tinha a menor ideia do que Lydia havia acabado de dizer, mas ele tinha observado o trabalho dela durante os últimos dias. Lydia era meticulosa, então ele possuía uma confiança absoluta na avaliação dela. Jake voltou a fitar-lhe os lábios.

Ele procurava manter o controle, mas não conseguia... Até o momento em que ergueu os olhos e percebeu que ela também o estava admirando. Lydia estava fitando os lábios dele.

Será que ela estaria imaginando como seria se...?

Não. Ele tinha que ser sensato a respeito daquilo.

Voltando a atenção ao contrato, Jake conseguiu conversar com ela como se eles estivessem totalmente concentrados nos negócios.

Mas, então, eles pegaram um pedaço de papel ao mesmo tempo e seus dedos se tocaram acidentalmente. Jake sentiu como se tivesse sido atingido por um raio. Seu corpo inteiro estremeceu e o pouco de controle que ainda lhe restava foi perdido; virando-se para encará-la, ele deslizou uma das mãos pelos cabelos dela e inclinando a cabeça, roçou-lhe os lábios.

Um beijo leve, doce e gentil.

Ao se afastar dela, ele sentiu os lábios formigarem e estava prestes a beijá-la com mais intensidade quando o bom senso o golpeou.

Mas que "diabos" ele estava fazendo? Fora o fato de poder ser processado por assédio sexual, ele havia prometido a si mesmo que seria sensato e ignoraria aquela louca atração.

Jake ia começar a se desculpar, quando sentiu a leve pressão dos lábios de Lydia contra os dele.

Lydia o estava beijando de volta.

Ele perdeu o controle novamente e correspondeu à carícia, mordiscando-lhe o lábio inferior até que ela entreabrisse os lábios, permitindo que ele aprofundasse o beijo e explorasse cada canto úmido de sua boca.

Jake pousou uma das mãos na cintura de Lydia, sentindo que precisava tocá-la da mesma forma com que a estava beijando. Ele deslizou os dedos das mãos por baixo da blusa que ela vestia, repousando as palmas sobre a pele desnuda de suas costas. A pele dela era macia, suave e quente, provocando nele um desejo ainda maior de explorar-lhe o corpo. Jake acariciou-lhe a base da coluna, fazendo movimentos circulares com as pontas dos dedos e Lydia murmurou algo contra os lábios dele.

O som baixo quebrou o encanto e ele interrompeu a carícia, afastando-se dela e fitando-a diretamente nos olhos.

Jake estava perplexo.

Lydia... A advogada fria e calma com quem ele trabalhava todos os dias... Estava com os cabelos completamente desarrumados. E era tudo culpa dele.

Ah, droga! No que ele esteve pensando?

— Desculpe Lydia — ele pediu. — Eu não deveria ter feito isso.

Ela o fitou com espanto e preocupação, mas não disse uma palavra sequer.

Jake percorreu os dedos de uma das mãos entre os cabelos escuros e baixando os cílios, fitou a superfície da mesa.

— Sinto muito mesmo. Eu lhe asseguro que não costumo agarrar minhas colegas de trabalho dessa maneira... E não foi para isso que eu a trouxe até aqui.

— Eu sei.

Erguendo os olhos, Jake notou que os lábios de Lydia estavam inchados e, ao fitá-la, ele percebeu que ela também estava admirando-lhe os lábios.

Então, não era só ele quem estava sentindo aquela atração. Lydia também o desejava.

Jake precisava conversar com ela sobre aquilo. Fazer a coisa certa... Explicar que ele não poderia oferecer a ela mais do que um simples caso.

Mas, então, Lydia exibiu um sorriso tímido e pressionou a palma de uma das mãos sobre uma das faces dele, antes de roçar-lhe o lábio inferior com o polegar. Num impulso, Jake segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e inclinando a cabeça, capturou-lhe os lábios. Ela possuía o gosto do paraíso; seus lábios eram doces e quentes, e ele não conseguia parar de beijá-la. Jake queria tudo o que ela estava lhe oferecendo e ainda mais.

Enquanto a beijava, ele sentia a cabeça girar. Ao interromper o beijo, Jake ergueu-a em seus braços e carregou-a até o quarto. Quando ele a colocou de volta ao chão, Lydia ergueu a bainha da camisa que ele vestia e em seguida, provocou-lhe a pele desnuda das costas com as pontas dos dedos, da mesma forma que ele havia feito com ela antes.

Jake sentia a adrenalina jorrar em suas veias; o toque dela o deixava extremamente excitado.

— Se quiser que eu pare... — ele disse, e o tom de voz soou levemente estremecido — precisa me dizer agora.

— Não pare. — Ela sussurrou, e ele notou que as pupilas dela estavam dilatadas. Lydia estava tão excitada quanto ele, e ambos precisariam satisfazer aquele forte desejo. Ele poderia fazer exatamente o que esteve desejando fazer há dias.

Lentamente, Jake desabotoou a blusa que ela vestia. Em seguida, ele fez uma trilha de beijos sobre a curvatura do pescoço dela, inebriando-se com a suave essência do perfume que ela usava.

— Você é tão cheirosa... — ele murmurou. — Que perfume é esse?

— Gardênia. — É fabuloso...

Jake desabotoou o punho da camisa que ela vestia e deslizou o tecido pelos ombros roliços e delicados. Com um dedo, ele traçou uma das alças do sutiã que ela usava e, em seguida, roçou os polegares contra os mamilos intumescidos; Lydia arfou e jogou a cabeça para trás.

— Jake, está me deixando louca — ela sussurrou.

— Você também está me deixando louco. Eu a quero tanto, Lydia. Eu quero tocá-la. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Prová-la.

— Sim. — A palavra soou quase como um gemido de prazer, e um rubor coloriu as faces dela. Um rubor que ele deixaria... Ah, ainda mais intenso quando fizesse amor com ela.

— Eu também preciso tocá-lo — ela confessou.

Jake afastou-lhe uma das tiras do sutiã e beijou-lhe a pele desnuda.

— Estou em suas mãos, min kjcere.

Lydia abriu os botões da camisa dele, e uma vez que o peito poderoso foi revelado, ela declarou:

— Você é perfeito.

Jake exibiu um sorriso irônico.

— E você faz bem para o meu ego.

Ela repousou as mãos sobre seu abdômen e deixou-o ainda mais excitado ao desatar-lhe o cinto.

Jake se sentia como um adolescente; a sensação de estar pisando em terreno desconhecido. Ele não conseguia se lembrar da última vez em que se sentira daquele jeito.

Certamente não fora com Grace.

Mas seria inútil sentir-se amargurado por isso.

Qualquer uma teria feito o mesmo no lugar de sua ex-noiva.

E, na verdade, ela fizera um favor a ele... Grace o salvara de uma mágoa futura, porque ele não permitiria que ninguém mais entrasse em seu coração novamente. Não deixaria que ninguém se aproximasse o suficiente para depois rejeitá-lo, como Grace fizera.

Aquela seria somente uma noite de aventura. Apenas para que eles aliviassem o desejo que os estava enlouquecendo.

Talvez, no dia seguinte, tudo pudesse voltar ao normal e ele seria sensato novamente. Mas, aquela noite, Jake iria ceder à tentação e mergulhar no corpo de Lydia.

Ele estremeceu quando ela desabotoou-lhe a calça e baixou o zíper lentamente, antes de traçar um dedo sobre a extensão do membro rijo por sobre o tecido da cueca que ele vestia.

Quando ela começou a acariciá-lo, ele achou que iria perder o pouco de controle que ainda lhe restava. Gentilmente, Jake agarrou-lhe a mão e a impediu de prosseguir com a carícia.

— Eu preferia que você não fizesse isso. Lydia enrubesceu.

— Desculpe-me. Eu não costumo ser tão... — Ela se interrompeu, mas ele podia adivinhar o restante da sentença.

Desinibida. Impulsiva.

Lydia estava constrangida, acreditando que ele havia pensado que ela era fácil.

Ah, droga! Ele não pensou que ela pudesse interpretar daquela maneira; ele só queria evitar uma explicação inoportuna.

— Não é isso, min kjcere. — Ele procurou as palavras certas para tranqüilizá-la. — Você é perfeita.

Lydia não disse nada, mas os seus olhos demonstravam insegurança. Obviamente, alguém deveria tê-la machucado profundamente no passado.

E ele era um canalha por obter vantagem com a vulnerabilidade dela. Ele realmente precisava parar.

Ainda assim, se parasse naquele momento, Jake sabia que os dois se sentiriam péssimos.

E ele queria fazê-la se sentir bem. Jake desejava vê-la arquear o corpo contra o dele, totalmente desejosa.

Com esse pensamento, deu-lhe um beijo doce e reconfortante.

— Não é você, elskling. É que... — Ele deveria contar a verdade a ela. Bom, ao menos uma parte da verdade. — Já faz um tempo que não durmo com alguém e eu achei o seu toque incrivelmente excitante. Se me tocar agora, não serei capaz de lhe proporcionar o que eu quero. — Para o alívio de Jake, a vulnerabilidade que ela exibia no olhar desapareceu. — E eu quero que isso seja bom para você, Lydia. Eu quero enlouquecê-la.

— Você está indo muito bem até agora — ela disse, e a voz soou rouca de desejo.

Jake baixou o zíper da saia que ela vestia e deslizou o tecido pelos seus quadris, deixando a peça cair no chão; em seguida, ele se colocou de joelhos à frente dela e moveu as mãos lentamente sobre a sua cintura. Quando ele acariciou-lhe a parte interna das coxas, ela estremeceu.

Jake beijou a barriga de Lydia, inebriando-se com a essência de seu corpo Ótimo. Ele queria que ela estivesse totalmente excitada e usasse toda a sua esperteza de advogada quando suas peles estivessem se tocando.

Ele acariciava-lhe as partes sensíveis do joelho, da panturrilha, dos tornozelos... Ela tinha a pele tão macia que ele achava que jamais conseguiria parar de tocá-la.

Jake pressionou ou lábios contra a barriga de Lydia e percorreu um caminho de beijos até alcançar a pele que exatamente abaixo dos seios. Era impossível não amar aquele aroma.

Com habilidade, ele abriu o fecho do sutiã, deixando-o cair no chão, antes de cobrir-lhe os seios com as palmas das mãos.

— Ah, eu adoro isso. — Ele roçou os polegares contra os mamilos enrijecidos, apreciando o gemido baixo que escapou dos lábios dela em resposta à carícia. — Lydia Sheridan, você é absolutamente linda. Quero contemplá-la, tocá-la; quero tudo o que você possa me oferecer.

Colocando-se em pé, ele retirou os sapatos, as meias e livrou-se das calças, para em seguida, erguê-la nos braços e carregá-la até a cama, antes de repousá-la gentilmente contra os travesseiros macios.

— Tem certeza de que não quer que eu pare? — ele indagou, deixando claro que não queria se aproveitar da vulnerabilidade dela.

— Se não me tocar imediatamente, vou ficar louca. — A voz dela soou ainda mais rouca de desejo.

— Ótimo — ele disse, enquanto apartava-lhe as coxas com os joelhos. Jake provocou-lhe um dos mamilos, mordiscando-o levemente.

— Ah, isso, Jake — ela sussurrou, agarrando-lhe os cabelos espessos e escuros, incentivando-o a continuar. — Isso.

Jake provocou-lhe o outro mamilo e, em seguida, fez uma trilha de beijos sobre o abdômen de Lydia. Quando ele deslizou um dedo por baixo do tecido de renda da calcinha que ela usava, Lydia estremeceu e arqueou o corpo contra o dele. Fitando-a diretamente nos olhos, Jake fez com que seu dedo lentamente a penetrasse. Ela estava tão quente, úmida e pulsante. Mas ainda não era o bastante. Ele queria vê-la estremecer em um poderoso clímax; queria saber se o seu toque seria capaz de fazê-la se derreter. E desejava que ela fizesse exatamente o mesmo com ele.

Jake incitou-lhe o ponto mais sensível de seu sexo e ela arfou.

— Não me provoque Jake.

— Não estou provocando, min kjcere. — Ele precisava que ela estivesse a ponto de enlouquecer, antes de retirar o restante de suas próprias roupas.

Ele queria que Lydia perdesse até mesmo a capacidade de pensar. Porque, apesar da habilidade do cirurgião, Jake tinha certeza de que a sua imperfeição ficaria óbvia. E sabia que, se Lydia notasse, ela lhe perguntaria.

— Erga os seus quadris para mim — ele disse num tom macio de voz. Ela o fez, e ele livrou-a da calcinha, atirando a peça para um lado da cama.

Lydia nunca desfrutara de um amor tão ardente com um homem que nem mesmo estivesse namorando oficialmente. Definitivamente, isso não era de sua natureza.

Contudo, ela não se arrependia de um único segundo daquele momento de insensatez.

Porque Jakob Andersen era simplesmente magnífico. Seu corpo era forte e bronzeado, sua pele era macia, e ele sabia exatamente como usar os lábios e as mãos para proporcionar-lhe o máximo do prazer.

Jake espalhou beijos sobre os tornozelos dela, e enquanto subia os lábios, ela sentiu o coração disparar dentro do peito. Lydia percebeu exatamente o que ele tinha em mente... Ah, como ela queria aquilo...

Desesperadamente.

Lydia podia sentir o calor da respiração dele contra a parte interna de suas coxas e agarrou o travesseiro com força, enquanto permitia que ele lhe explorasse a essência com os lábios. As longas e quentes carícias de sua língua faziam crescer intensamente o desejo de Lydia.

— Ah, sim. Jake. Por favor, sim. — O desejo que sentia era tão forte que Lydia mal conseguia reconhecer o tom de sua própria voz.

Mas ela não se importava com o fato de estar implorando descaradamente, porque sabia que depois ela o deixaria no mesmo estado... Completamente enlouquecido e saciado de prazer.

— Por favor — ela sussurrou. — Eu preciso de você. Dentro de mim. Agora.

Jake sabia que tinha conseguido deixá-la à beira da loucura e, consequentemente, ela não iria lhe fazer perguntas.

Erguendo-se da cama, ele apanhou a carteira de dentro de um dos bolsos da calça. O preservativo estava tão antigo, que provavelmente já deveria ter vencido. Mas, perante as circunstâncias, isso não importava. Não havia necessidade para a proteção: ele sabia que Lydia não tinha o hábito de fazer amor com frequência; e nem ele. Além disso, ele não poderia engravidá-la. Não sem a ajuda de um laboratório e um exército de médicos...

Jake, porém, não queria explicar isso a ela agora. Não queria ver a piedade estampada no rosto dela.

Ainda não.

Então, ele lidaria com a situação como se tudo fosse completamente normal.

Lydia cerrou as pálpebras, concentrando-se no momento, enquanto Jake voltava a apartar-lhe as coxas com os joelhos. Ela sentiu o colchão se afundar sob o peso do corpo másculo e robusto. Finalmente.

Jake capturou-lhe os lábios em um beijo ardente, antes de se introduzir lentamente dentro dela. Em resposta, Lydia envolveu-lhe a cintura com as pernas, enquanto erguia os quadris para recebê-lo completamente.

— Está tudo bem? — ele indagou.

— Tudo ótimo! — Lydia conseguiu dizer. Quase deixou escapar o pensamento de que ele lhe cabia perfeitamente, mas se conteve e decidiu agir: agarrou os cabelos de Jake e o envolveu em um beijo intenso.

Não costuma ser tão bom assim. Não em uma primeira vez. Lydia nunca estivera tão sintonizada com alguém como agora estava com Jake.

Ela podia sentir a pressão aumentar à medida que as investidas de Jake se tornavam mais intensas. Seus movimentos a deixavam enlouquecida e a levavam ao paraíso. Quando sentiu que não iria mais suportar, Lydia gritou alto o nome dele, ao mesmo tempo em que atingia um clímax explosivo. Em seguida, ela percebeu a resposta de Jake ao sentir o corpo másculo estremecer, antes que ele se deixasse cair sobre ela, aninhando-a em seus ombros. Ela se aconchegou a ele, completamente saciada.

Segundos depois, Jake declarou ofegante:

— Eu já volto... Vou apenas ajeitar o preservativo. — Após pousar um beijo gentil sobre os lábios de Lydia, ele se levantou da cama e rumou para o toalete.

Quando retomou, ela notou que Jake havia vestido a cueca. Timidez?

Ou arrependimento pelo que eles haviam feito?

Lydia sentiu o rosto em chamas, Como dizer a um cara que ele fora a melhor experiência que ela tivera na cama em toda a sua vida, mas tudo bem se ele não sentisse o mesmo? Será que ele poderia se virar para que ela se vestisse e fosse embora?

— Lydia. — Ele afagou uma mecha dos seus cabelos.

— Acho que precisamos conversar.

Ah, não! Bem, ela tentaria salvar o pouco de orgulho que ainda lhe restava.

— Desculpe-me. Isso não deveria ter acontecido.

— Nós dois sabíamos que isso aconteceria. O quê? Lydia o fitou com espanto.

— Você está certa. Supostamente, deveríamos ser colegas. — Jake exibiu um sorriso irônico. — Mas a verdade é que eu não consigo tirar os olhos de você — ele admitiu.

— E acho que o mesmo acontece com você. Lydia enrubesceu.

— Hum. Eu estava tentando ser discreta.

— Eu também — ele confessou. — Normalmente, eu sou tão controlado. Mas perdi totalmente o controle com você. E acho que você também...

Ela estava desconcertada.

— Apenas quero que saiba que não tenho o hábito de...

— Ir para a cama com alguém que não esteja namorando — ele finalizou. — Eu sei. Também não tenho esse hábito.

— Mas existe algo em você que me faz... Ah, não sei. — Jake percorreu os dedos de uma das mãos por entre os cabelos escuros. — Não há uma forma fácil de dizer isso.

— Mas essa foi apenas uma noite e nós podemos simplesmente esquecer o que aconteceu? — ela sugeriu.

— É isso o que você quer?

— Eu não sei — Lydia respondeu, sentindo-se confusa. Ela não sabia se ele estava aliviado por ela ter sido tão liberal ou se estava tentando iniciar algo. Que loucura!

— Então, sua mente está dizendo sim e seu corpo está implorando por mais? — ele arriscou.

— Você deveria ter me dito que é vidente — ela murmurou, levando uma das mãos ao rosto a fim de esconder o próprio constrangimento.

Gentilmente, Jake declarou:

— Não sou vidente. Apenas estou dizendo o que sinto. — Os traços do rosto másculo exibiam seriedade. — Mas preciso ser claro com você, Lydia. Não consigo explicar o que está havendo entre nós, mas sei que não posso lhe oferecer um futuro.

— Você é comprometido com alguém?

— Absolutamente não. — Ele a fitou diretamente nos olhos. — Eu não traio. Já faz um tempo que estou sozinho. Sem compromissos, sem complicações. E você?

— Não tenho ninguém.

— Então não há motivo para não prosseguirmos com essa aventura pelos próximos dias. Bem, exceto pelo fato de eu ser o seu chefe, o que torna a situação eticamente errada.

Porém, naquele preciso momento, ele não estava se importando nem um pouco com a ética. A única coisa que preenchia sua mente era o desejo de tocá-la novamente. Mergulhar no corpo dela e sentir que ela explodia de prazer, enquanto ele a levava ao ápice.

— Você me disse que não queria mais atuar como advogada, certo? — Ele indagou e, ao vê-la concordar com a cabeça, prosseguiu: — E que não tinha mais amor por seu trabalho?

Lydia deu de ombros.

— Não sei se algum dia cheguei a amar meu trabalho. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Então, por que escolheu essa carreira? Leva anos de estudo e dedicação para se tornar uma advogada. É muito esforço para ser colocado em algo que você realmente não quer.

— E que... — Ela suspirou. — É complicado.

— Eu vi você fazer desenhos de nuvens quando estávamos no avião. Você quer ser artista?

— Não quero conversar sobre isso agora — Lydia confessou.

— Então, você está em uma encruzilhada.

— Sim — ela admitiu.

— Eu também. — Ele não havia dito aquilo a ninguém. Nem mesmo às pessoas mais próximas. Interessante como é fácil contar algo a alguém que é quase um estranho. — Preciso decidir o que eu quero para a minha vida.

Lydia o fitou com aparente surpresa.

— Mas você é o presidente da Andersen Marine. Chefe da empresa de sua família.

— Eu sei. — Jake fez uma pausa. — Apenas não estou certo de que isso seja o bastante para mim.

— Então, o seu próximo passo é dominar o mundo? — ela indagou ironicamente.

Ele riu.

— Não. Ainda não sei o que quero. — Na verdade, ele sabia, Contudo, tinha consciência de que não alcançaria o que queria, portanto, seria inútil continuar nutrindo aquele desejo. — Eu tenho uma teoria. Quando você está prestes há completar 30 anos, costuma reavaliar sua vida e questionar cada decisão que tomou até então.

Lydia estreitou os olhos.

— Como sabe que vou completar 30 anos?

— Verifiquei seu arquivo antes de viajarmos. Ela exibiu um sorriso irônico.

— Pelo menos você é sincero quanto a isso.

— Sou sincero quanto a tudo. — Bem, quase tudo. Havia algumas coisas que ele evitava pensar a respeito. — Acho que nós dois estamos na mesma situação — Jake declarou serenamente. — Precisamos de espaço e tempo para decidir o que realmente queremos. Então, eu tenho uma sugestão. Vamos passar uma semana aqui. Juntos.

— Está dizendo que deveríamos ter um caso?

— Precisamos ser honestos desde o início.

— Um caso — ela repetiu. — Por uma semana. Sete noites de aventura.

— Dito assim, parece algo vulgar. — Jake fez uma careta. — Estou tentando ser justo. Não posso lhe oferecer mais do que um caso, Lydia. Não posso oferecer a ninguém mais do que um caso.

— Posso saber por quê?

— Conte-me porque decidiu ser uma advogada — falou Jake —, e eu lhe conto porque não posso lhe oferecer um futuro.

Um meio-sorriso surgiu nos lábios dela.

— Então, você está sugerindo um caso com aconselhamento.

Ele virou os olhos.

— Advogadas... Não.

— Então, o quê?

— Tempo para pensar e alguém com quem compartilhar as idéias.

— E sexo ardente. — Lydia levou uma das mãos à boca, sentindo-se horrorizada consigo mesma. — Eu... Não quis dizer isso.

Jake não pôde evitar um sorriso.

— Estou muito contente que tenha dito isso. Porque acho que você está pensando da mesma forma que eu. E nesse exato momento, a minha mente está formando imagens muito sugestivas...

Lydia umedeceu o lábio inferior com a ponta da língua e ele quase perdeu o controle.

— Isso é loucura — ela sussurrou. — Você é meu chefe.

— Tecnicamente. Mas isso não tem nada a ver com o trabalho. Isso é apenas entre você e eu.

— Quero que saiba que também não estou procurando um relacionamento — ela confessou.

— Então, teremos uma semana de liberdade. — Falou Jake. — Sem compromissos e sem recriminações. — E, torcendo o nariz, observou: — Isso está parecendo um acordo de negócios, mas não é. Eu quero passar a semana fazendo amor com você, Lydia. Tocando-a e provocando-a até fazê-la perder o controle.

Lydia arfou.

— Sem limites — ela salientou.

Ah, havia limites. Limites que significavam que ele não poderia oferecer a ela mais do que uma semana.

— Você e eu. Sexo ardente. E podemos ir a qualquer lugar que queira. Você disse que queria ver a aurora boreal.

— Sim.

— Então, precisaremos sair da cidade para não enfrentarmos poluição luminosa. Também irá depender do tempo, mas podemos ir para o norte. Tentar encontrar a aurora. — Ele exibiu um sorriso irônico. — E quem sabe tentar encontrar a nós mesmos. Descobrir o que realmente queremos para a nossa vida.

Baixando os cílios, Lydia confessou:

— Eu não faço esse tipo de coisa, Jake. Se você está esperando por uma mulher super sexy, escolheu a mulher errada.

Será que ela não tinha ideia do quanto era adorável?

— Para a sua informação — ele disse suavemente —, eu quase enlouqueci nesses últimos dias. Você não acreditaria em quantas duchas geladas eu tive que tomar por sua causa.

— Sério? — Ela parecia surpresa.

— Sério. — Jake roçou o lábio inferior de Lydia com o polegar. — Tem que parar de se subestimar, min kjcere.

— Não me subestimo.

— Acabou de me dizer para eu não esperar uma mulher super sexy. Então, claramente não lhe ocorreu que eu possa tê-la achado incrivelmente atraente.

Lydia deu um forte suspiro.

— Se vamos passar uma semana juntos, prefiro não receber bajulações.

— Não é bajulação. Não percebe que não consigo manter minhas mãos longe de você? — Ela permaneceu calada e Jake roubou-lhe um beijo. — Precisa parar com essa insegurança. Apenas seja você mesma.

— Ser eu mesma. — Ela forçou um sorriso. — Está bem...

**Capítulo Quatro**

Lydia disfarçou rapidamente a expressão que mantinha no rosto, mas Jake notou a tristeza que ela exibiu no olhar.

— Quem quer que seja esse homem, ele realmente a magoou. — Jake acomodou-a em seu colo e envolveu a cintura de Lydia com os braços.

— Não sei o que quer dizer.

— Sim, você sabe. Mas eu percebi que ainda não está preparada para conversar sobre isso. — Assim como ele ainda não estava preparado para falar sobre as mágoas do seu próprio passado. — Então, deixe-me fazer-lhe uma pergunta. Você confia em minha avaliação?

— Sua avaliação?

— Minha avaliação profissional — ele esclareceu.

— Sim.

— Eu sou o mesmo no mundo dos negócios como sou na vida pessoal.

— Eu só tenho a sua palavra quanto a isso — ela o lembrou.

— E confia em minha palavra?

— Depende de onde você quer chegar com isso.

Jake suspirou.

— Certo, Lydia, vou lhe dizer como eu a vejo. Você se esconde atrás de um terninho formal, mas seu corpo é extremamente voluptuoso e seus lábios possuem o tipo de sensualidade que faria qualquer homem desejar beijá-la até fazê-la perder o fôlego.

— Isso não é ser sexy — ela zombou.

— Claro você não é do tipo que usa mini-blusas e saias que praticamente revelam sua calcinha para o mundo inteiro... Mas isso não é ser sexy. É muito evidente. Até mesmo deselegante.

Lydia enrubesceu.

— O que é sexy — Jake continuou — é ver uma mulher inteligente e serena acomodada à mesa de uma sala de reunião, e saber que, a portas fechadas e em meus braços, eu verei a mulher que ninguém mais poderá ver. Alguém que é quente e sensual. Alguém que está tímida nesse momento, mas que depois irá se abrir um pouco mais para mim e me dizer exatamente onde quer ser tocada e beijada.

— Essa é a sua ideia de sexy.

— Aham. Eu a considero incrivelmente atraente. — Ele se moveu a fim de fazê-la sentir a pressão do membro rígido contra o seu corpo. — E, se palavras não são o bastante, acho que você pode sentir o efeito que consegue provocar em mim.

Lydia estremeceu.

— Ahn, sim.

— E é você que está causando essa reação em meu corpo. Não é a ideia de uma mulher super sexy. — Ele mordiscou levemente o lóbulo de uma das orelhas de Lydia. — Então, uma semana de aventura. Só eu e você. Tempo para pensar e alguém com quem compartilhar as idéias. O que me diz?

— Em teoria, é uma boa ideia. Eu organizei minha licença para essa semana, antes de deixarmos o escritório. Mas você é o presidente da empresa. Não pode ficar uma semana longe do trabalho. Sua agenda está cheia de compromissos.

Jake deu de ombros.

— Ingrid pode reorganizar minha agenda. Vou verificar os e-mails duas vezes por dia. E o meu substituto é perfeitamente capaz de lidar com alguma coisa urgente... Ou chamar o meu pai, caso haja algo mais sério. — Ele exibiu um sorriso irônico. — Contudo, acho que Ingrid irá desmaiar quando souber que eu resolvi pegar uns dias de folga.

— Quando foi à última vez em que tirou férias?

— Há um tempo.

— Quanto tempo? Ele revirou os olhos.

— Nada passa despercebido por você, não é mesmo?

— Quanto tempo? — ela repetiu. Jake deu um suspiro.

— Durante a minha licença. — Porém, ele não esteve em férias, divertindo-se. Jake esteve se recuperando de uma cirurgia. De um câncer. Que estava em remissão agora, mas não havia garantias de que não fosse voltar. — E você? Quando foi a última vez em que tirou férias?

— No começo desse ano. Eu fiz uma caminhada de uma costa à outra com a minha melhor amiga.

— Perdoe-me se eu estiver sendo rude, mas você não me parece ser do tipo que gosta de esportes. Eu a vejo mais como o tipo que gasta uma semana fazendo um tour por galerias de arte em alguma cidade européia.

— Eu sou assim — ela disse. — Mas Emma e eu vamos completar 30 anos em três semanas, e ela sugeriu que fizéssemos alguma coisa diferente para comemorar.

Jake sorriu.

— E ela a importuna quanto ao seu estilo de vida?

— Ela conspira contra mim com a minha madrinha — Lydia admitiu com melancolia. — Mas, se eu tirar umas férias e começar a desenhar...

— Você vai perceber que está perdendo tempo no escritório e deixando de fazer o que realmente gosta — ele completou. — Então, por que você é uma advogada em vez de ser artista?

— Porque eu sou uma covarde — ela disse e, inclinando a cabeça, tomou-lhe os lábios e beijou-o com ardor.

Quando ela interrompeu o beijo, Jake acariciou-lhe uma das faces.

— Essa é uma ótima técnica de distração, Srta. Sheridan. Já entendi o recado. Mas o objetivo dessa semana é trocarmos idéias.

— Eu ainda não o conheço o bastante para conversar — ela admitiu.

— Então, eu quero que me conheça durante os próximos dias — ele disse. — Tudo o que tem que dizer é uma pequena palavra. Três letras. Começando com S, terminando com M, e com um I no meio. — Jake moveu uma das mãos e cobriu-lhe um dos seios, provocando-lhe o mamilo com o polegar.

— Seu corpo está dizendo isso, Lydia — ele acrescentou.

— Meu corpo está exigindo uma palavra com quatro letras — ela falou ironicamente. — Começa com S e termina com O.

— Isso é bom. — Ele adorava fazer aquele jogo verbal com ela. — Então isso é um sim?

Por um momento, ele achou que ela fosse concordar. Mas Lydia franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Mais uma coisa. Isso é só entre nós? Ninguém vai comentar sobre isso quando voltarmos para Londres?

Jake a encarou, sem entender.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Não quero que as pessoas comecem a dizer que estou dormindo com o chefe para tentar ganhar uma promoção.

— Elas não podem dizer isso, porque não existe uma vaga para que você possa ser promovida. — Ele beijou-lhe a testa. — Pare de se preocupar. Você está de férias. Eu também. Ninguém vai nos fazer perguntas.

— Acho que não.

— Então, qual é o seu veredito?

— Eu... — ela deu um suspiro. — Está bem. Vou ser corajosa. É um sim.

Jake beijou a curvatura de seu pescoço.

— Há mais algum lugar que você gostaria de ver na Noruega?

— Apenas a aurora boreal.

— Então, iremos para o norte e vamos torcer para que o tempo esteja bom. Eu também tenho alguns lugares em mente.

— Quais?

— Para mim, parte da diversão está em ver a surpresa estampada em seu rosto. Portanto, não vou lhe dizer — ele declarou. — Confie em mim. Será divertido.

— Está bem. — O estômago de Lydia roncou e ela enrubesceu. — Desculpe-me.

— É minha culpa. Eu a trouxe para a cama em vez de lhe servir um jantar. — Jake olhou para o relógio. — Está tarde. Podemos sair se quiser. Ou pedimos serviço de quarto... E tomamos um banho, enquanto aguardamos.

— Um banho? — Os olhos de Lydia se arregalaram. Claramente ela nunca compartilhara um banho com um amante antes.

Ótimo. Ele adoraria aquela semana... Dividir novas experiências com ela.

— Pense em um delicioso banho de espuma... — ele provocou.

Os olhos dela brilharam e Jake exibiu um sorriso divertido.

— E então, o que acha de preparar a banheira para nós, enquanto eu peço o jantar? — ele indagou.

— Sim, senhor. — Lydia respondeu em tom de brincadeira e se moveu para a beirada da cama. — Hum. Você se importaria de me dar minhas roupas? Ou me emprestar a sua camisa?

Ela havia ficado tímida com ele novamente. Jake apanhou a camisa que estava jogada no chão e entregou a ela.

— Está me dizendo que vai tomar um banho desse jeito... Ah, espere aí. — Ele exibiu um amplo sorriso. — Você, vestida apenas com uma camisa... Tecido de algodão branco, que fica transparente quando está molhado... Hum. Gosto da ideia.

— Comporte-se. — Ela o censurou, mas exibiu um sorriso enquanto ia para o toalete.

Lydia havia acabado de preparar a banheira quando Jake entrou.

— Oi.

— Oi. — Lydia sentia o coração disparar toda vez que ele sorria para ela.

— Muita espuma. Ótimo. — Jake brincou, mas ela pôde notar que ele parecia estar um pouco tenso. Será que ele havia mudado de ideia sobre aquela semana e não sabia como dizer isso a ela?

— Está tudo bem? — Lydia indagou timidamente.

— Está um pouco claro aqui. É uma pena não termos velas.

— Você deve estar acostumado a fazer isso — ela comentou com nervosismo.

Jake acariciou-lhe o rosto.

— Não faço isso com frequência. Você se importa se eu deixar a porta aberta e apagar a luz? Assim poderemos relaxar melhor.

— Claro. Espero que a temperatura da água esteja boa. Preparei do jeito que eu gosto.

Ele testou a água com uma das mãos.

— Está ótima — Jake declarou. — Você parece preocupada. Sou tão assustador assim?

— Não. — Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. — Não estou preocupada.

— Insegura?

— Não sou insegura.

— Você é quanto ao seu trabalho. Lydia meneou a cabeça.

— Eu sei que faço um bom trabalho. Eu apenas... Não quero mais atuar como advogada.

— Você quer ser uma artista.

— O que não significa que eu pense que sou uma péssima advogada.

— Certo. — Jake inclinou a cabeça para um lado a fim de estudá-la. — E quanto aos seus desenhos? Você não mostrou nenhum dos seus trabalhos aos Pedersens. Você é insegura quanto ao seu talento?

— Eu desenhei as crianças na frente deles... E fiquei feliz em lhes entregar os retratos.

— Mas você se apressou em guardar o caderno.

— Por que... — Ela deu um forte suspiro. — Eu sei que tenho talento para desenhar, Jake. Para mim, a arte é como respirar.

— Então, por que hesita em mostrar seus desenhos? Lydia baixou os cílios.

— Eu não entendo — prosseguiu Jake. — Você estava desenhando nuvens quando estávamos no avião.

Ela enrubesceu, e ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— E depois você ficou completamente corada. Exatamente como está agora.

— Porque eu não desenhei apenas nuvens. Eu também fiz a imagem que estava em minha mente.

Jake procurou os olhos dela.

— O que você desenhou? Lydia suspirou.

— Depois eu lhe mostro.

— Diga-me agora.

Ela cruzou os braços frente ao peito.

— Eu desenhei você, está bem?

— Eu? — Jake indagou surpreso.

— Você tem um rosto lindo. E... Toda a vez que eu o observava no escritório, eu sentia vontade de desenhá-lo.

Ele parecia surpreso.

—Nunca pensei que eu pudesse ser considerado modelo de uma artista.

— Bem, agora você sabe. E, na verdade, eu quero fazer uma coisa essa semana. Quero desenhá-lo. — Ela o fitou diretamente nos olhos. — Nu.

Jake a beijou em um dos cantos dos lábios.

— Estou terrivelmente lisonjeado. Mas posar nu... Acho que não. Não importa o quanto você seja boa como artista.

— Está com medo? — Ela provocou. — Não vou exibir a sua pintura no meio de uma galeria em Londres.

— Você não vai exibir a pintura em lugar nenhum — ele respondeu, e um brilho divertido surgiu em seus olhos azuis. — Aliás, você é que está com medo de fazer amor comigo...

Em resposta, Lydia livrou-se da camisa que vestia.

— E agora?

Jake ergueu-a em seus braços fortes e deitou-a no interior da banheira.

Em seguida, ele abriu a porta e apagou a luz, antes de se despir.

Lydia não conseguia enxergá-lo direito devido à fraca iluminação, mas o contorno do corpo másculo era o bastante para confirmar o que ela já havia pensado.

— Uau. Você é um homem lindo, Jakob Andersen. E eu realmente gostaria de desenhá-lo.

— Como eu disse, não sou um modelo. — Ele se uniu a ela na água. Lydia repousou a cabeça contra o peito másculo e Jake envolveu sua cintura com os braços. Palavras não eram necessárias; era simplesmente perfeito.

Momentos depois, eles ouviram uma batida na porta.

— Vou atender — Jake disse. — Espere aqui. — Ele saiu da banheira e vestiu o robe, antes de rumar para a porta da suíte.

Quando retornou, Jake segurava uma taça em uma das mãos e uma garrafa de champanhe na outra. Ele derramou o champanhe na taça, repousou a garrafa e a taça na borda da banheira, e então, livrou-se do robe e entrou na água.

— Isso é totalmente luxuoso — ela disse depois de ele ter levado a taça aos lábios dela.

— Mas não é perfeito. Precisávamos de luz de velas — ele observou. — Da próxima vez que nos banharmos juntos, trarei as velas.

— Espero que cumpra essa promessa. — Lydia brincou e beijou-lhe uma das faces.

Quando a água esfriou e eles terminaram de compartilhar a segunda taça de champanhe, Jake declarou suavemente:

— Hora de sairmos da água, min kjcere.

Jake saiu da banheira e envolveu os quadris em uma toalha, antes de ajudá-la a sair da água e envolvê-la em um robe branco e felpudo. Em seguida, ele a conduziu de mãos dadas até a sala de estar.

Para a satisfação de Lydia, havia uma vasta variedade de petiscos sobre a mesa.

Ela gostou de sentar ao lado de Jake no sofá e desfrutar os aperitivos, enquanto eles admiravam a vista de Oslo, com as luzes da cidade refletindo sobre o fiorde.

Jake depositou um beijo carinhoso sobre os lábios dela e depois dirigiu o olhar para a garrafa de champanhe.

— Acho que... Você, eu, a cama... A menos que você queira voltar para o seu próprio quarto...

— Seria um pouco difícil ter um caso ardente em quartos separados — ela observou.

— Podemos fazer sexo por telefone — ele disse pensativo. — Eu poderia lhe dar várias sugestões indecentes.

Lydia riu.

— Acho que prefiro pessoalmente. Aliás, estou planejando enlouquecê-lo da mesma maneira que você me enlouqueceu.

Os olhos azuis de Jake brilharam.

— Diga-me mais...

— Melhor do que isso... — disse Lydia, sentindo-se encorajada pelo olhar desejoso com que ele a contemplava. E, após apanhar a garrafa de champanhe, ela continuou: — Vou lhe mostrar. — E, dizendo isso, Lydia se dirigiu o quarto e acenou para que ele a seguisse.

**Capítulo Cinco**

— Lydia. Está na hora de acordar, min kjcere. — Jake beijou-lhe um dos ombros carinhosamente. Lydia virou-se para encará-lo.

— Que horas são?

— São 7h30.

Jake não havia se dado ao trabalho de fechar as cortinas na noite anterior.

— Ainda está escuro lá fora.

— Sim, mas não está chovendo — Jake observou. — Então poderemos ver o sol nascer. — Ele espalhou beijos sobre o pescoço dela. — Vamos. Está na hora de tomarmos um banho.

— Você quer tomar banho comigo? — ela quis saber. Por um momento, Jake ficou tenso. Mas, depois, sorriu.

— É uma ótima ideia.

Estranho como um homem tão atraente ainda pudesse estar tímido com ela... Principalmente depois de eles terem passado a noite inteira fazendo amor. Mas Jake havia sido cuidadoso em manter a iluminação baixa. Será que ele estava preocupado que ela pudesse memorizá-lo e desenhá-lo nu para depois exibir o retrato sem a permissão dele? É claro que ela não faria isso. E embora Lydia quisesse tranqüilizá-lo, aquele não era um assunto fácil de ser levantado. Talvez, Jake pudesse se sentir mais relaxado com ela ao longo do dia, como ela estava começando a se sentir com ele e, depois, eles poderiam conversar sobre aquilo.

Lydia permitiu que ele a guiasse até o toalete; o boxe era amplo o bastante para que eles pudessem tomar um banho juntos e ela adorou a sensação de ensaboar o peito másculo e observar os olhos dele se encherem de desejo.

Mas, quando ela começou a baixar as mãos, Jake a impediu de prosseguir.

— Você é linda — ele disse —, e eu estou muito tentado a erguê-la contra aquela parede agora mesmo... Mas não quero que perca o nascer do sol. Então, vamos deixar isso para mais tarde. — Ele roçou os lábios contra os dela, antes de fechar o registro do chuveiro e envolvê-la em uma toalha macia. — Quanto tempo você demora em se vestir?

— Vou repetir o traje de ontem?

— Não. — Ele beijou-lhe a testa. — Vou vigiar o corredor, mas tenho certeza de que você consegue ir para o seu quarto usando um robe.

— Está bem. — Caminhar pelo corredor do hotel, vestida apenas com um robe. Eles não tinham refletido adequadamente sobre o assunto na noite anterior.

Jake roçou o lábio inferior de Lydia com o polegar e, ao notar que ela parecia preocupada, declarou:

— Dê-me sua chave, elskling. Vou lhe trazer uma roupa.

— Não. Está tudo bem. — Lydia deu de ombros em sinal de indiferença. — Estou sendo tola.

— Você está preocupada. E nós concordamos que essa semana seria de diversão, lembra-se?

— Sim.

— Vá se vestir. Mas não demore muito. Vamos apenas tomar um café da manhã... Vista algo casual.

— Dê-me cinco minutos — falou Lydia, enquanto se livrava da toalha e vestia o robe.

Em precisamente cinco minutos, Jake bateu à porta da suíte de Lydia.

Ele vestia um jeans e um suéter preto.

— Vamos tomar o café da manhã — falou Jake, enquanto pegava uma das mãos dela e a conduzia ao corredor. — Pegou sua câmera? Porque, acredite você vai precisar.

— Dois segundos. — Ela voltou ao quarto, apanhou a câmera digital de uma das gavetas do armário e, ao sair, fechou a porta atrás de si.

Ainda era muito cedo e eles eram os únicos no restaurante; quando terminaram de apreciar o café da manhã, Jake contornou a mesa e, após se acomodar na cadeira ao lado da dela, puxou-a gentilmente por uma das mãos e acomodou-a em seu colo.

— Veja — ele disse.

Uma escassa faixa amarela surgiu no horizonte; conforme o sol começava a subir, o céu foi preenchido com as cores cor-de-rosa, amarelo e lilás. Iluminadas pelo sol, as nuvens pareciam ser revestidas de ouro puro. E todo o espetáculo era refletido no fiorde. Lydia nunca vira um nascer do sol tão lindo.

— Você tem razão. Eu preciso fotografar isso — ela declarou. — E mais tarde, ela faria um desenho da paisagem. Lydia tirou uma foto atrás da outra, até o sol subir completamente. — Essas cores são fantásticas — ela disse, reclinando-se contra ele.

Jake abraçou-a e depositou um beijo sobre a região sensível embaixo de uma das orelhas dela.

— Preciso fazer algumas ligações. Vou agendar um vôo para o norte e reservar o quarto de hotel. Depois, nós vamos às compras.

— Está bem.

Eles subiram juntos para os quartos e um tempo depois, Jake bateu à porta da suíte dela.

— Está pronta?

— Sim.

— Vamos para o norte, então iremos precisar de roupas — ele observou.

— Eu já tenho roupas. — Ela gesticulou para a blusa de manga comprida e o suéter que vestia.

Jake meneou a cabeça.

— Não é o suficiente. E jeans também não será o bastante. Luvas?

Lydia apanhou as luvas de um dos bolsos do casaco. Ele fez uma careta.

— Você vai congelar. Essas luvas não são quentes o bastante. Trajes de banho?

Lydia piscou.

— Se o norte é frio o suficiente para eu precisar de luvas extras, porque eu iria querer trajes de banho?

— Para o ofurô... Bem, a menos que tenhamos um privativo — ele declarou com um largo sorriso. — Nesse caso, você não irá precisar de nada, elskling.

Ah, a imagem que isso despertava na mente dela.

— Certo. Vamos às compras — falou Lydia.

O hotel ficava no centro, e eles não demoraram em chegar a Karl Johans Gate, a principal rua comercial da cidade. Lydia ficou hipnotizada ao ver os belos edifícios.

— O castelo real fica no final da rua — informou Jake.

— Depois das compras, vamos fazer um tour pela cidade.

— E, dizendo isso, ele a conduziu até uma das lojas.

Um longo tempo depois, após eles terem comprado diversos tipos de calças, casacos e luvas, Jake pediu para que as compras fossem entregues no hotel.

— Agora vamos ao tour — ele anunciou, tomando-a pela mão.

Claramente, Jake conhecia bem a cidade... O castelo real, o Oslo ràdhus... E depois, ele a levou ao museu de barcos Viking.

Lydia comprou diversos cartões postais dos barcos e um livro.

— Emma vai adorar mostrar isso para as crianças.

— Sua melhor amiga tem filhos?

— Ela dá aulas para crianças da terceira série — explicou Lydia.

— Hum.

Lydia notou a tensão que ficou estampada nas feições do rosto de Jake. Definitivamente, ele tinha problemas com crianças. Em parte, ela queria encorajá-lo a conversar sobre o assunto... Afinal, eles haviam concordado que trocariam idéias durante a semana... Mas ela tinha a impressão de que havia algo muito mais profundo, e ele precisaria de um pouco mais de tempo para se abrir. Então, ao invés disso, ela pediu suavemente:

— Mostre-me um pouco mais de Oslo. Nils e Elisabet disseram que eu gostaria de conhecer a casa de ópera.

— Você vai.

Eles estavam certos. Lydia não conseguia desviar os olhos do belíssimo edifício.

— Isso é esplêndido, Jake. Agora eu consigo entender porque você adora a Noruega. A arquitetura, a paisagem, as pessoas... — Ela sorriu para ele. — Obrigada por me proporcionar tudo isso.

— O prazer é meu — ele disse, piscando um dos olhos para ela.

Depois, ele a levou até o Museu Munch.

Eles passearam de mãos dadas pela galeria de artes, onde Jake a levou para ver o quadro mais famoso: Madonna. E era totalmente impressionante.

— Jake, isso é lindo. As cores... A pura sensualidade.

— Você sente vontade de tocá-la, não é mesmo? — ele quis saber.

— Se eu fosse um homem, talvez — ela respondeu. — Mas o que eu desejo mesmo é desenhar certo homem, nu da cintura para cima, deitado sobre uma cama e parecendo completamente abandonado ao prazer.

— Nu da cintura para cima... — ele repetiu pensativo. — Então, o seu modelo poderia usar um lenço ao redor da cintura.

Lydia ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— Eu faria uma pintura modesta. Mas esse modelo em particular... Eu o quero completamente nu... E ofereceria uma grande recompensa para ele.

— Que seria...?

Sentindo-se excitada, ela se colocou na ponta dos pés e sussurrou algo em um de seus ouvidos. Jake arfou.

— Lydia, não podemos ter esse tipo de conversa em um lugar público.

Jake estava tentado. Ela podia ver na expressão do rosto dele.

— Então, o que você sugere?

— Vou terminar o nosso tour enquanto ainda é cedo. E depois teremos essa conversa em algum lugar mais privativo.

Jake a levou ao Parque Vigeland e ela ficou simplesmente maravilhada com a diversidade de esculturas em granito, bronze e ferro fundido. Lydia adorou cada segundo do passeio.

— Jake, você me proporcionou um dia perfeito — ela disse, depositando um beijo em uma das faces dele. — Você me levou para ver lugares tão lindos. Os barcos, aquele quadro incrível e agora isso.

— E você me recompensou ficando feliz — ele respondeu com um sorriso sereno.

— Vá para perto daquela coluna de pedra... — ela pediu, indicando para o local — Quero tirar uma foto sua.

Contudo, no momento em que Lydia apanhou a câmera, um turista se aproximou e indagou gentilmente:

— Gostaria que eu tirasse uma fotografia de vocês? Ela olhou para Jake, e ele concordou com um gesto de cabeça. Lydia sorriu para o turista e, após entregar-lhe a câmera, declarou:

— É muita gentileza sua. Takk.

Jake puxou gentilmente as costas de Lydia contra o próprio peito, envolveu-lhe a cintura com os braços e pressionou um beijo contra uma das faces dela. Conforme eles sorriam para a câmera, Lydia percebeu o quanto seria fácil se apaixonar por ele.

No entanto, esse não era o acordo.

E ela precisava se lembrar disso.

Aquela era uma semana de aventura. Para ambos. E depois... Bem, ela não tinha nem ideia do que o futuro poderia lhes reservar.

**Capítulo Seis**

Ao se afastarem do parque, Jake encontrou um pequeno café.

— Vamos jantar aqui.

Lydia adorou o clima logo ao entrar no local.

O ambiente era decorado com rústicas mesas de madeira e uma iluminação fraca; ao fundo, uma mulher tocava piano e cantava músicas de jazz. Perfeito.

Exceto pelo fato de o cardápio inteiro ser escrito em norueguês.

— Posso traduzir para você — observou Jake. — Ou, você pode confiar em mim e permitir que eu peça o jantar para nós dois.

— Está bem, eu confio em você — ela concordou. Jake sorriu.

— Gosta de vinho tinto?

— Sim, mas apenas uma taça será o bastante, então não se sinta na obrigação de pedir uma garrafa. — Lydia queria manter a mente limpa para convencê-lo a posar nu para ela mais tarde.

— Uma taça também está bem para mim. Volto em um minuto. — Ele se dirigiu ao bar para fazer o pedido e Lydia sentiu os dedos formigarem com o desejo de desenhá-lo. A forma com que Jake se inclinou contra o balcão em madeira, repousando um dos pés sobre a base, fez com que o contorno de suas nádegas ficasse absolutamente perfeito.

Ele retornou à mesa trazendo as taças de vinho justamente no momento em que ela guardava o caderno de desenhos dentro da bolsa.

— Deixe-me ver — Jake pediu.

Lydia entregou-lhe o caderno sem protestar. Ao ver o desenho que ela acabara de fazer, ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— Comum.

— Irresistível — ela contestou. — Lembra-se do que disse sobre admirar uma pintura e sentir vontade de tocá-la?

— Sim.

— Bem, isso — ela disse, indicando para o desenho — é o que me desperta a vontade de tocar. E tenho toda a intenção de fazê-lo mais tarde.

Jake umedeceu o lábio inferior.

— Estou muito tentado a cancelar o jantar e levá-la de volta ao hotel.

— Não. — Ela tocou uma das mãos dele por sobre a mesa. — Gosto desse lugar. E gosto de compartilhar isso com você.

— Eu também — ele disse, fitando-a diretamente nos olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe devolvia o caderno.

— Esse desenho está muito bom, Lydia — Jake declarou. — Não sou um artista, mas consigo apreciar o trabalho de outras pessoas.

— Então, vai permitir que eu faça um retrato seu? Ele parecia pensativo.

— Para quem pretende exibir a pintura...?

Era estranho como um homem tão confiante no trabalho pudesse ser tão inseguro em relação a sua aparência. Principalmente porque ele era um dos homens mais lindos que ela já vira.

— O retrato será apenas para os meus olhos. E uma promessa. — Ela deu uma pausa. — E cumpro minhas promessas, Jake.

— Vou pensar sobre isso. Mas não posso lhe prometer, está bem?

— Está bem.

O jantar estava simplesmente perfeito.

— Essa refeição está deliciosa — comentou Lydia. — Se eu soubesse cozinhar, poderia tentar fazer esses pratos.

— Você não sabe cozinhar? — Ele parecia surpreso.

— Consigo fazer o básico. Mas cozinhar não é uma de minhas especialidades.

— Você prefere usar o tempo para pintar?

— Sim.

— Então acho que vai precisar de um marido que saiba cozinhar.

— Nem todo mundo quer um marido — ela disse, pensando em Robbie e na forma com que ele a rejeitara.

— Está dizendo que não quer marido e filhos? Uma família? — Jake ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. — E ainda assim você é boa com crianças. Foi tão paciente com Morten e Kristin.

— Eu gosto de crianças — ela admitiu. Lydia esperava que ele fosse mudar o rumo da conversa, mas Jake parecia estar aguardando uma resposta. Dando um suspiro, ela confessou: — Está bem. Sim. Eu gostaria de ter uma família no futuro. Mas você não quer uma família, não é?

Jake arregalou os olhos, surpreso ao ouvir a pergunta.

— O que a faz pensar isso?

— Toda vez que um de nós fala sobre crianças, você fica muito calado. E, já que você é tão apegado à sua família, suponho que exista outra razão para isso. Alguém também deve tê-lo machucado no passado.

Talvez, aquele fosse o lado artista dela, pois era como se ela pudesse vê-lo por trás da aparência urbana que ele ostentava.

Aquela noite, se Jake permitisse que Lydia fizesse um retrato dele, ela veria o real motivo de seu embaraço. Porque com a forte iluminação, Lydia seria capaz de vê-lo devidamente. Certamente ela lhe faria perguntas. Jake sentiu uma onda de pânico invadi-lo. Não poderia fazer aquilo.

— Pode se abrir comigo — Lydia o encorajou. Ele permaneceu em silêncio.

— Jake?

— Eu estava noivo. Mas não deu certo. — Isso era parte da verdade.

— Ela não era a pessoa certa para você?

— Não. — Embora, na época, ele tivesse chegado a pensar que fosse. — Não sinta pena de mim. Eu terminei o noivado. — Grace queria terminar o relacionamento, mas se sentia presa em uma armadilha. Que tipo de mulher foge do homem que ama ao primeiro sinal de problema? Jake vira piedade estampada nos olhos de Grace. Aquela fora a pior parte; encarar a piedade. Algo que ele jamais gostaria de ver novamente nos olhos de alguém. — Nós queríamos coisas diferentes — ele acrescentou.

Não era totalmente verdade. Jake havia desejado a mesma coisa que Grace; ele apenas não fora capaz de proporcionar-lhe tal coisa. Então, ele preferiu deixá-la partir.

Jake soube que tinha feito a coisa certa quando vislumbrou o alívio nos olhos de Grace. O alívio de saber que ela teria a chance de ter uma vida e uma família normais, sem ter que passar pelo sofrimento de uma fertilização in vitro ou enfrentar as questões invasivas antes de uma adoção formal. O alívio de saber que ela não correria o risco de se tornar uma viúva enquanto os filhos ainda fossem jovens.

— Ela queria filhos? — Lydia indagou.

— Sim. E não acho justo ter filhos se você está concentrado em sua carreira. Você precisa de tempo para uma família.

Tudo verdade: ele acreditava em cada palavra do que estava dizendo. Mas também era uma desculpa, e Jake esperava que Lydia não percebesse o verdadeiro motivo que ele tentava esconder.

Eles terminaram de jantar em silêncio.

Um tempo depois, Jake suspirou.

— Lydia?

— Sim?

—Você está tensa e eu também. E eu só conheço uma forma de aliviar isso. Dê-me dois minutos para pagar a conta.

— Não. Eu vou pagar a conta essa noite.

Ele estava prestes a protestar quando ela acrescentou suavemente:

— Essa semana somos iguais, lembra-se?

Ela era tão orgulhosa quanto ele. Jake assentiu com um leve aceno de cabeça.

— Está bem. Obrigado pelo jantar, min kjcere.

— Vcer sâ god. De nada.

Após Lydia ter pagado a conta, eles voltaram para o hotel.

— Essa noite, vamos ficar no meu quarto — ela declarou suavemente.

Após fechar a porta, Jake tomou-a em seus braços e beijou-a com voracidade.

— Não tão rápido — ela disse quando ele interrompeu o beijo. — Antes, eu quero fazer uma coisa.

Jake sabia exatamente o que era.

— Desculpe-me. Acho que não consigo posar nu para você.

Lydia franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Jake, você é o homem mais lindo que eu já vi. E eu já lhe prometi que não vou mostrar a pintura a ninguém. Não haverá uma exibição que possa constrangê-lo ou tornar as coisas difíceis nos negócios.

Lydia realmente achava que isso o estava preocupando? Porém, se ele lhe contasse a verdade...

— Se isso o fizer se sentir melhor, eu nunca pedi para que ninguém posasse nu para mim — ela disse.

— E por que eu?

— Porque você é lindo — ela declarou sem rodeios. — Além do mais, eu lhe prometi uma recompensa...

Ele se lembrava; as sugestões sensuais que ela havia sussurrado em um de seus ouvidos quando estavam na galeria de artes. Uma onda de desejo o invadiu.

— Hum... — Era tudo o que ele conseguia dizer. Fitando-o diretamente nos olhos, Lydia ergueu o suéter que ele usava.

— Eu gosto desse suéter. E macio. Mas não tão macio quanto a sua pele — ela disse. — E é uma barreira. Eu quero vê-lo, Jake.

Ele tinha que se decidir. Afastá-la... Ou arriscar-se e deixar que ela fizesse aquilo.

De qualquer forma, Jake sabia que ela iria lhe fazer perguntas.

Dando um suspiro, ele ergueu os braços e permitiu que ela o livrasse do suéter.

Quando Lydia desabotoou-lhe a calça, Jake arfou. Ele podia sentir sua ereção pressionar o tecido da calça; e sabia que Lydia havia notado, porque um meio-sorriso surgiu nos lábios dela... Um sorriso que lhe dizia o quanto ela estava apreciando aquele momento...

Como ela esperava que ele se deitasse na cama e permitisse que ela o desenhasse, quando seu instinto lhe dizia para agarrá-la e se perder dentro dela?

— Seja paciente — ela falou em um tom de voz baixo e rouco.

Ou ele falara em voz alta, ou ela adivinhara-lhe os pensamentos.

— Valerá à pena esperar. — Lydia se pôs de joelhos na frente dele, fazendo-o estremecer, enquanto baixava lentamente o jeans que ele vestia. Em seguida, ela o livrou das botas e meias.

— Eu nunca posei para uma artista antes.

— Você está posando para mim — ela disse suavemente. — Não vai doer.

Talvez não fisicamente. Mas ele podia sentir a tensão que dominava o seu corpo.

Lydia se colocou em pé e, puxando-o por uma das mãos, conduziu-o até a cama e afastou as cobertas. Após arranjar os travesseiros, ela deu um passo para trás e anunciou:

— Perfeito. Agora, eu quero que você se deite aqui e coloque seu braço direito atrás da cabeça... Apenas descanse a cabeça em sua mão.

Ele fez como ela pediu.

— Agora coloque o seu braço esquerdo atrás de suas costas e apóie a palma da mão sobre o colchão. — Jake obedeceu e Lydia prosseguiu: — Ótimo. Essa posição está boa para você?

— Acho que sim. Quer que eu feche os olhos?

— Não. — Ela tirou o suéter e dobrou as mangas da blusa que vestia. — Agora, eu vou trabalhar o mais rápido que posso... Mas me diga se você se sentir desconfortável e precisar de um intervalo. Está bem?

— Está bem.

— Só mais uma coisa. Não mova suas mãos — Lydia exibiu um sorriso matreiro e, aproximando-se dele, agarrou-lhe a cueca e livrou-o da peça antes que Jake tivesse tempo de protestar.

Tarde demais para voltar atrás.

Ele só esperava que ela não percebesse que estava sendo a primeira pessoa a vê-lo daquela maneira desde a cirurgia.

— Você é perfeito, Jake — ela sussurrou.

Lydia traçou um dedo sobre o tórax dele, depois sobre o abdômen e foi baixando mais e mais... Jake a observava intensamente e percebeu o momento exato em que ela vislumbrou sua cicatriz.

— Jake?

— É antiga. — Dezoito meses era tempo bastante para a cicatriz ser considerada "antiga". — Não é nada importante — mentiu.

Ele prendeu a respiração, esperando ver a piedade que transpareceria nos olhos dela.

— É importante o bastante para deixá-lo constrangido. E é por isso que você sempre deixa a iluminação baixa.

Jake fechou os olhos, incapaz de sustentar a piedade de Lydia.

— Sabe — ela disse —, nenhum ser humano é perfeito. E essa pequena imperfeição destaca a perfeição do restante do seu corpo.

Ao sentir os lábios de Lydia roçarem contra os dele, Jake abriu os olhos novamente.

— Se você realmente não quer fazer isso — ela falou serenamente —, então eu não vou forçá-lo. Posso pintá-lo só de memória depois.

— Com as cicatrizes e tudo? — Ele tentou manter um tom de voz calmo.

Desta vez, ela o beijou demoradamente.

— Você confia em minha avaliação?

Ha. Lydia estava usando as mesmas táticas que ele havia usado. Onde ela queria chegar com tudo aquilo?

— Jake? Ele suspirou.

— Confio em sua avaliação como advogada. Lydia deu risada.

— Minha avaliação é a mesma como artista. Eu gosto do que vejo e coloco no papel. Sim, você tem cicatrizes... Mas elas fazem parte de você. Ninguém é perfeito, Jake. As pessoas têm cicatrizes, marcas de nascimento e todos os tipos de coisas que elas possam pensar que sejam imperfeições, mas outras pessoas nem sequer notam.

Ela não havia se afastado dele. Não exibira aversão ou piedade na expressão do rosto. Preocupação, sim. E um pouco de cautela. Lydia tinha dito a ele que nunca pedira para um homem posar nu para ela antes. Se ele desistisse agora, Jake tinha a sensação de que ela ficaria decepcionada.

Além do mais, se ele admitisse que estivesse com medo, ela iria lhe perguntar o motivo. E ele teria que dizer a ela o que se escondia por trás daquelas cicatrizes... Era algo que ele não conseguiria fazer.

Dando um longo suspiro, Jake concordou:

— Então faça.

— Obrigada. — Ela depositou um beijo gentil sobre os lábios dele e, em seguida, apanhou a caixa de tintas e o pincel de dentro de uma das gavetas do armário.

Lydia inspirou profundamente.

— Jake... Não se mexa, mas eu quero que você me ouça. Quando eu terminar aqui — ela disse, enquanto traçava rapidamente as primeiras linhas no papel —, eu vou cumprir a minha promessa. Você ainda estará deitado contra esses travesseiros. E eu vou me ajoelhar ao seu lado, completamente nua. Vou beijá-lo... De forma ardente e faminta. E depois, vou deslizar uma das mãos sobre o seu corpo e acariciá-lo até que você implore para que eu lhe toque mais intimamente. — Ela falava, enquanto prosseguia com a pintura. — Mas você não vai mover suas mãos, Jake. Ao invés disso, vai permitir que eu lhe dê prazer. E eu vou beijar cada centímetro do seu corpo e você vai sentir meus cabelos tocarem sua pele. Suave como um beijo.

Como ela havia esperado, a expressão do rosto másculo mudou. Os lábios de Jake se partiram e os olhos azuis exibiram um brilho intenso de desejo.

Lydia se moveu desconfortavelmente na cadeira. Era difícil se manter concentrada, quando ela desejava tanto tocá-lo.

— Eu vou enlouquecê-lo, Jake. Tocá-lo e beijá-lo até que não consiga mais suportar...

Jake sentiu a respiração se acelerar e gotas de suor começaram a brotar em sua testa.

— Eu vou provocá-lo com meus lábios e prová-lo. E o seu corpo inteiro vai estremecer de prazer quando você atingir o clímax.

— Ah, Lydia. — Ele inspirou profundamente. — Você tem que parar de falar. Caso contrário, não conseguirei manter o controle por muito tempo.

Lydia ficou em silêncio e trabalhou o mais rápido que pôde.

— Certo. Pode se mover agora.

Jake sentou-se na cama e puxou-a contra os seus braços. Em seguida, tomou os lábios dela entre os seus e beijou-a de forma quente e sensual.

— Você tem ideia — ele disse ao interromper o beijo — do quanto é difícil ficar parado à sua frente?

Ela moveu-se levemente sobre o colo dele.

— Sim. Eu posso sentir o quanto é difícil. Muito bem, Sr. Andersen — brincou.

Em resposta, Jake a beijou novamente, mas de forma doce e gentil.

— Você quer ver? — Lydia quis saber.

— Ah, sim. Eu quero ver. Eu quero vê-la nua. — Ele agarrou a bainha da camisa que ela vestia.

— Eu estava me referindo à pintura.

— Isso também... — Jake declarou, e inclinando a cabeça, beijou-lhe a curvatura do pescoço.

— Jake. Minhas mãos estão cheias de tinta. Preciso me lavar.

Jake apanhou um lenço de dentro da caixinha que estava próxima e gentilmente removeu as manchas de tinta dos dedos dela. Ele a tratava com carinho e, estranhamente, Lydia se sentia especial.

Ao ver a pintura que ela acabara de fazer, ele ficou calado. Quando Jake permaneceu em silêncio por mais de dois minutos, Lydia indagou suavemente:

— Jake?

— Não é sempre que eu fico sem fala — ele disse.

— Isso é... Impressionante.

— E modesto. Como eu prometi. — Ela declarou e, inclinando-se para frente, beijou-lhe uma das faces. — Mas, como eu disse, essa pintura é apenas para mim.

— Um talento como esse não deveria ser desperdiçado.

— Não sou a única pessoa no mundo que sabe pintar. Embora o retrato que eu acabei de pintar faria qualquer mulher desejar tirar as roupas e ir para cama com você.

— Ah, é mesmo? Bem, nesse momento, existe apenas uma mulher que eu quero que faça isso.

Jake afastou-a gentilmente de seu colo, antes de acompanhá-la até o toalete. Em seguida, ele abriu a torneira e gentilmente começou a lavar as mãos dela. Depois, enquanto secava-lhe as mãos, ele notou que Lydia estava trêmula.

— O que você está sentindo agora é exatamente o que eu senti quando estava falando comigo — Jake falou roucamente.

— Ah. Aquilo. — Ela arfou. — Eu cumpro as minhas promessas, Jake. E vou fazer tudo o que lhe disse.

— Vai mesmo? Agora?

Em resposta, ela livrou-se da blusa que vestia e descartou o restante das roupas em dois segundos.

E, então, tomou os lábios dele e beijou-o com ferocidade, antes de levá-lo para a cama. E quando Jake estava com as costas repousadas contra os travesseiros, Lydia sorriu.

— Palavra por palavra — ela sussurrou. E cumpriu o que havia prometido.

**Capítulo Sete**

Na manhã de domingo, Lydia acordou nos braços de Jake.

Ela estava aquecida e confortável... E, por incrível que pareça, ela se sentia como se estivesse em casa e não em um quarto de hotel a quilômetros de distância do seu flat em Londres.

Lydia não conseguiu conter um sorriso quando se lembrou da noite anterior. Ela o havia verdadeiramente enlouquecido.

Seria muito fácil se acostumar a acordar nos braços dele. Muito fácil se apaixonar por ele. Porque Jake era tudo o que ela sonhara ter como companheiro. Um coração generoso, uma mente astuta, um corpo magnífico e um sorriso que a fazia derreter.

Sem mencionar o sexo fantástico.

No entanto, ela sabia também que ele não estava procurando por uma companheira; Jake havia lhe dito claramente que estava concentrado em sua carreira.

O mais sensato a se fazer seria estabelecer alguma distância entre eles: emocionalmente e talvez até fisicamente.

Por outro lado, eles haviam combinado que aquela seria uma semana de diversão. E ela queria aproveitar cada segundo ao lado dele.

Como se tivesse sentido a agitação de Lydia, Jake virou-se para encará-la e beijou-lhe carinhosamente uma das faces.

— Bom dia — ele disse suavemente, enquanto provocava o lóbulo de uma de suas orelhas com os lábios.

— Bom dia.

— Hum. Você está tão cheirosa, Srta. Sheridan. — Deixou-se inebriar pelo aroma do perfume que ela usava ao beijar-lhe o pescoço. Em seguida, Jake se posicionou sobre ela e beijou-a com ardor.

Quando ele arrumou o preservativo e penetrou-a, Lydia sentiu como se eles estivessem navegando em um mar de pura alegria.

E Lydia não se lembrava de ter estado tão feliz.

Depois de apreciarem o café da manhã, eles pegaram o trem para o aeroporto. Jake insistiu em carregar a bagagem dela.

— Posso perfeitamente carregar minha própria mala, Jake.

— Eu sei. Mas fui educado para ter boas maneiras. Lydia não protestou; ela simplesmente sorriu e permitiu que ele fizesse a gentileza.

O vôo levou duas horas; novamente, Jake permitiu que Lydia se sentasse à janela, e ficou entretido com o jornal, enquanto ela desenhava.

Quando eles desembarcaram da aeronave em Tromso, ainda que fosse início da tarde, estava escuro e nevando.

— A neve está perfeita — Lydia declarou, animada.

— Está muito seca para fazermos bolas de neve, mas estou ansioso para rolar com você no chão e beijá-la até fazê-la perder o fôlego — ele observou.

— Promessas, promessas... — ela provocou.

Jake puxou-a para si e mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior até fazê-la separar os lábios e permitir que ele aprofundasse o beijo.

Quando ele finalmente interrompeu o beijo, Lydia levou um tempo para se lembrar de onde estava. No meio de um aeroporto.

Recebendo olhares curiosos das pessoas que passavam por eles... Como se eles fossem recém-casados ou algo parecido.

— Isso é só o começo — Jake falou, exibindo um sorriso matreiro para ela.

Minutos depois, eles embarcaram no ônibus. Novamente, ela se sentou ao lado da janela e maravilhou-se com a vista.

— Eu nunca tinha visto tanta neve em minha vida.

— Aqui, elskling, é o norte. Aterra da neve. Em abril, há alguns anos, Tromso ainda tinha quase dois metros e meio de neve acumulada no chão.

— Dois metros e meio? Em abril? — Ela piscou.

— Foi um recorde — ele admitiu.

— E lindo. As árvores ficam quase negras em contraste com a neve.

Assim que desceram do ônibus, Jake apanhou as malas e carregou-as até o hotel.

— Vamos ficar aqui esta noite? — Lydia quis saber.

— Não exatamente.

— Jake?

— Espere e veja — ele disse. — Eu lhe prometo que hoje você terá uma experiência nova e surpreendente. — Jake olhou para o relógio. — Temos tempo suficiente para um almoço rápido.

Depois do almoço, Jake a conduziu à recepção do hotel, onde a funcionária lhes entregou dois casacos para neve.

— Esqui? — Lydia indagou.

— Não, min kjcere. O que eu tenho em mente é muito mais divertido.

— Sou uma advogada. Odeio surpresas — ela resmungou.

— Você é uma artista e adora ver coisas novas — ele contestou e entregou um dos casacos a ela. — Não vista o casaco ainda. Primeiro, teremos que pegar o ônibus.

Daquela vez, o ônibus parou próximo ao que parecia ser uma cabana rústica de madeira.

O que será que ele tinha em mente? Lydia se perguntava. E, então, quando eles desceram do ônibus, ela ouviu diversos latidos.

Ao virar-se para encará-lo, Lydia notou que Jake ostentava um amplo sorriso no rosto.

— Vamos fazer uma corrida de trenó com cães — ele informou. — Apenas eu, você e o frio intenso do norte. Ah, e um time de huskies. — Os olhos azuis brilharam com entusiasmo.

Jake a conduziu até a cabana e ajudou-a a vestir o incômodo casaco.

O guia se aproximou e a única palavra que ela conseguia entender era sjokolade.

Jake traduziu rapidamente para Lydia.

— O nome dele é Erik. Vamos passear por uma hora e depois teremos um chocolate quente nos esperando aqui para nos aquecer quando voltarmos.

Uma vez que o time de oito huskies foi preparado, Jake a ajudou a subir no trenó.

— Vamos em trenós separados? — ela quis saber.

— Não, elskling, eu vou conduzir esse. Lydia piscou.

— Sabe conduzir um trenó? Jake sorriu.

— Já faz um tempo, mas é como andar de bicicleta... A gente nunca esquece. Não se preocupe você estará perfeitamente segura comigo.

Eles seguiram em uma única fila, com Erik guiando o primeiro trenó. Enquanto passeavam sobre a neve, ela se sentiu como se estivesse em um sonho. Era como viajar por uma terra de conto de fadas, com os pinheiros, a neve e a inacreditável pureza e frescor que os cercavam.

Um tempo depois, de volta à cabana, Jake indagou:

— Gostou do passeio?

— Foi fantástico... Eu me senti como em um inverno na terra da fantasia.

Jake roçou os lábios nos dela e, em seguida, ajudou-a a retirar o casaco.

Eles se aqueceram com um chocolate quente e Lydia sentia cada célula do seu corpo vibrar de felicidade.

— Eu realmente adorei a surpresa, Jake. Obrigada.

— O prazer foi meu, elskling.

No momento em que eles retornaram ao hotel, o céu estava escuro e a temperatura tinha caído ainda mais.

— Está com frio? — Jake indagou ao vê-la estremecer.

— Um pouco — ela admitiu.

— Sabe qual é a melhor coisa que eu posso fazer para aquecê-la?

Ah, sim. Ela sentiu uma onda de calor invadi-la.

— Nós temos um quarto? Jake deu risada.

— Aqui não. Na verdade, eu estava me referindo a uma sauna. Ou podemos entrar em um ofurô.

— Um ofurô me parece fantástico. A menos que... Não é do lado de fora, é?

— Não, mas possui um telhado de vidro. Teremos sorte em ver a aurora, se o céu clarear. Mas não tenha muita esperança, min kjcere.

Quando eles entraram no ofurô, Lydia sentiu a água aquecê-la, fazendo-a se sentir confortável. Mas, para a sua decepção, o céu não clareou; não havia chance de ela ver a aurora boreal. Em vez disso, ela dirigiu o olhar para Jake.

Com os olhos fechados e a cabeça recostada sobre a beirada do ofurô, ele parecia totalmente relaxado.

— Essa é a segunda melhor opção que eu conheço para manter o corpo em forma — ele comentou.

— A primeira opção é uma sauna seguida de uma ducha gelada? — Ela provocou.

— Não, a primeira opção é ter certeza de que você está em condições de guiar um trenó. — Ele sorriu. — Mas, se meus músculos doerem, eu me sentirei culpado por ter me exibido. — E, fitando-a diretamente nos olhos, prosseguiu. — Embora existam outras maneiras de manter a forma. E se há uma opção entre ir à academia ou ter um sexo quente com uma mulher que intriga minha mente e excita meu corpo... — Ele umedeceu o lábio inferior com a ponta da língua. — Bem, não há como comparar.

Jake poderia ter acabado de descrever a forma como ela se sentia.

Um homem que lhe intrigava a mente e excitava-lhe o corpo.

Lydia suspirou.

— Você tem certeza de que não temos um quarto aqui?

— Seja paciente, elskling — ele disse, exibindo um sorriso sensual. — Vamos. Está na hora de sairmos da água.

Um tempo depois, Jake a levou para jantar no restaurante do hotel.

— Você se importa se eu pedir o jantar para nós dois? Ele indagou. — Como estamos no Círculo Polar Ártico, eu recomendo provarmos as iguarias locais. Contanto que você goste de frutos do mar.

Ao vê-la assentir, Jake pediu o jantar.

— Definitivamente, eu me acostumaria com as especialidades do Ártico — ela comentou, assim que terminou de desfrutar a refeição. — A comida é fantástica.

Embora a companhia fosse ainda melhor. Jake olhou para o relógio.

— Hora de ir.

— Para onde? — ela indagou confusa. Ele a conduziu para a área da recepção.

— Vamos deixar as malas guardadas no hotel por essa noite — informou Jake. — Apenas precisamos de uma bolsa com o essencial.

— Vamos passar a noite lá fora para ver a aurora boreal? — ela quis saber.

Jake indicou o céu.

— Acho improvável que essas nuvens pesadas se afastem min kjcere, então não conseguiríamos ver nada e provavelmente iríamos congelar. Mas eu tenho outra surpresa para você.

Após apanharem a bolsa com alguns pertences, eles se uniram a um pequeno grupo de pessoas a fim de entrarem em um táxi adaptado para a neve.

Ao avistar uma belíssima construção feita de gelo, ela soube exatamente onde estava.

— Vamos passar a noite em um hotel de gelo?

— Você estava falando sobre o inverno na terra da fantasia. Esse poderia ser o palácio mágico — falou Jake.

Lydia arregalou os olhos assim que eles entraram no hotel. Cada quarto possuía um design diferente, com diversos tipos de esculturas, todas iluminadas com variados esquemas de cores, que refletiam nas paredes de gelo.

— Isso é incrível — ela disse. — Como as luzes não derretem o gelo?

— Construção especial e fibra óptica. — Foi tudo o que ele respondeu.

No meio do quarto havia uma larga cama esculpida em blocos de gelo; havia um colchão apropriado no meio da cama, com peles de carneiro na superfície.

— Daremos um saco de dormir para vocês antes de virem para o quarto — informou o guia. — E será melhor se deixarem as roupas de sair no fundo do saco de dormir, para que fique confortável quando forem se vestir pela manhã. Se deixarem as roupas do lado de fora, elas poderão ficar um pouco frias.

— Qual é a temperatura no interior do quarto? — Lydia quis saber.

— Entre menos quatro a menos seis graus Celsius. — O guia sorriu. — Caso contrário, as paredes poderiam derreter.

— Menos quatro — ela repetiu.

— É mais quente do que lá fora — prosseguiu o guia. — E vocês vão acordar sentindo-se revigorados.

Lydia agradeceu com um sorriso educado.

— Eu nunca tinha visto nada tão lindo — ela arfou. — A arquitetura é incrível. Fico imaginando o trabalho que eles têm para criar um lugar tão mágico como esse...

— Principalmente quando todo o trabalho duro é derretido na primavera e eles têm que esperar até o inverno para reconstruírem o hotel — acrescentou Jake.

— Os artistas devem fazer filas para terem o privilégio de criar o design de um quarto desses. — Lydia comentou e em seguida, admitiu: — Se eu fizesse esculturas, também gostaria de ter esse privilégio.

— Estou feliz que tenha gostado — falou Jake, exibindo um largo sorriso. — Vamos fazer mais um tour pelo hotel e depois poderemos apreciar um drinque no bar.

O bar era um verdadeiro show, com esculturas de cisnes, ursos polares e renas. As cadeiras e as mesas também eram feitas de gelo, embora houvesse pele de carneiro sobre a superfície das cadeiras para proteger as pessoas do frio.

Lydia optou por um drinque de vodka, enquanto Jake preferiu um preparado de cor azul; os copos também eram feitos de gelo.

— Isso é totalmente exótico. — Ela elogiou, enquanto tomava um gole da bebida. — Essa é a primeira vez em que você se hospeda em um hotel de gelo?

— Sim. Mas é algo que eu sempre quis fazer. — Ele tocou-lhe uma das mãos. — E estou feliz por estar compartilhando isso com você.

Lydia também estava feliz. Jake estava lhe proporcionando uma semana especial.

Quando voltaram para o quarto, Jake se dirigiu ao vestiário e apanhou o saco de dormir de casal.

Rapidamente, eles trocaram de roupas e as colocaram no fundo do saco de dormir, antes de fecharem as cortinas de lã, que serviam como uma porta para a suíte.

— O que eu não consigo entender é esse silêncio aqui dentro — Lydia comentou, enquanto Jake se deitava ao lado dela e subia o zíper do saco de dormir.

— O gelo e a neve abafam o som — Jake explicou e, inclinando a cabeça, tomou os lábios dela em um beijo ardente e sensual. Em seguida, ele ergueu a bainha da camisa que ela vestia e acariciou-lhe a pele desnuda do abdômen. — Está muito frio para que eu possa tirar as suas roupas e beijar o seu corpo inteiro... Iríamos congelar.

Jake estava certo. A temperatura era de menos quatro graus Celsius.

— Então, preciso fazer isso sem tirar completamente as suas roupas... Vou apenas tocá-la. — Com os polegares, Jake acariciou-lhe os mamilos enrijecidos por sob o tecido fino do sutiã que ela usava. — Feche seus olhos — ele sussurrou.

O toque dele era lento e provocante, e Lydia sentia o corpo ficar mais e mais excitado conforme os dedos de Jake incitavam-lhe os mamilos. Quando ele levou as mãos ao abdômen dela, ela apartou as coxas, permitindo que ele a tocasse de forma mais íntima; ela já estava úmida e pronta, desesperada para que ele a tocasse.

Jake introduziu um dedo dentro dela e, em seguida, encontrou-lhe o ponto mais sensível com o polegar; com as pontas dos dedos, ele fazia movimentos lentos e circulares, provocando-a e enlouquecendo-a até notar seu corpo começar a estremecer, enquanto ela arfava e se sentia completamente saciada de prazer.

— Abra os seus olhos agora, elskling — ele sussurrou.

Ela o fez... E em meio à escuridão, Lydia pôde notar que a fraca iluminação do quarto parecia estar em sintonia com as últimas ondas de prazer que ainda percorriam o seu corpo.

— Jake. — Ignorando o frio, ignorando tudo, ela segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos e beijou-o com intensidade.

Assim que interrompeu o beijo, Lydia repousou uma das mãos sobre o abdômen dele, mas quando ela fez menção de baixar a mão, Jake a impediu.

— Jake...

— Considere isso como uma recompensa pelo que você me fez na noite passada — ele declarou. — Ou, se você realmente quiser fazer algo por mim...

— Sim?

— Diga-me... — prosseguiu Jake — Por que alguém que é uma ótima artista prefere desperdiçar o seu talento e trabalhar como advogada?

**Capítulo Oito**

— E uma longa história.

— Eu não vou a lugar algum. — Jake beijou-lhe a testa carinhosamente. — Conte-me, elskling.

— Meus pais... — Como ela poderia dizer a ele que os pais não a desejaram? Que preferiam um menino ao invés de uma menina? — Isso não tem importância.

— Claro que sim. Ou você não estaria se reservando dessa maneira. Você estava dizendo, seus pais?

Lydia suspirou.

— Eles sempre pensaram no que era melhor para mim. — Lydia dizia isso a si mesma durante anos. — Quero dizer, eu não poderia passar anos trabalhando arduamente, sem conseguir ganhar dinheiro. Por outro lado, se eu seguisse a carreira de direito, poderia contar com um emprego estável e não teria que me preocupar com o vencimento do próximo aluguel. Meus pais estavam certos. Eu tenho um emprego sólido e não tenho que enfrentar preocupações financeiras.

— Mas você odeia isso.

— Eu não odeio exatamente.

— Mas não está feliz. Há alguma coisa faltando. Lydia não poderia negar isso.

— Talvez — ela admitiu.

— Certo. Deixe-me perguntar outra coisa. Se tivesse a chance de mudar seu passado, você faria alguma coisa diferente?

Ela assentiu.

— Sim — Lydia confessou, sentindo-se constrangida. — Eu não teria interrompido as minhas aulas de arte.

— Sua professora de arte deve ter visto o seu talento. Por que ela não lutou para defender a sua posição?

— Ela tentou. Mas meu pai foi um pouco... — Como Lydia poderia dizer isso? —... Difícil. E eu queria que meus pais se sentissem orgulhosos de mim.

Na época, ela precisava ter ouvido as palavras "muito bem". Precisava ter recebido um sorriso, um abraço, um brilho de ternura nos olhos dos pais. Ela quisera tanto provar que poderia cumprir com as expectativas deles... Mostrar que era melhor do que o filho que eles haviam desejado.

— Por que acha que seus pais não tinham orgulho de você?

— Não importa. Eu já superei isso, Jake.

— Se tivesse superado você conversaria comigo.

— Eles eram muito... Exigentes.

— Como assim? — ele indagou gentilmente. — Eu verifiquei o seu arquivo, lembra-se? Você era uma ótima aluna. Não poderia ter feito melhor, Lydia.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, mas depois resolveu confessar:

— Meu pai queria que eu fosse uma aluna exemplar. É por isso que eu tirava notas altas nos exames, porque ele me pressionava para que eu me esforçasse ao máximo.

— É por isso que você se subestima, Lydia. Porque vê a si mesma com os olhos perfeccionistas do seu pai, e enxerga o fracasso.

— Sei que não sou um fracasso. Mas sou realista. Eu faço bem o meu trabalho, mas é apenas por obrigação. Não tenho a ganância de ser a melhor no que faço.

— Talvez você não queira ser a melhor advogada. Mas pretende se sobressair com a arte.

— Também não tenho certeza de que quero ser brilhante como artista. Caso contrário, não acha que eu deveria ter feito isso antes?

— Como? Se você tinha que ouvir a todo instante que o que queria não era o certo?

Ela não tinha resposta.

— Não acredito que seu pai não a tenha apoiado. — Jake parecia realmente chocado. — Artistas com o seu talento são muito raros. E se você não quisesse seguir a rota das belas artes, poderia ter seguido outros caminhos. Se a segurança financeira era tão importante, poderia ter entrado em publicidade... Você poderia ter sido a diretora de arte de uma grande agência.

O melhor dos dois mundos.

Ela quase tinha dado esse passo.

Até conhecer Robbie. E depois, a sua autoconfiança desvanecera novamente. A dura rejeição que ela sofrera a deixara vulnerável, mas era algo que ela não poderia contar a Jake. Porque ela se sentia muito constrangida por ter sido tão fraca e carente.

— E quanto a sua mãe? Ela deve ter visto o seu talento. Porque ela não insistiu para que o seu pai lhe desse uma chance?

— Porque ela concordava com ele. — Os pais dela sempre tiveram a mesma opinião.

Jake afagou uma mecha dos cabelos dela.

— Parece-me que os seus pais nunca perceberam quem você era ou o que você realmente queria. Acho que agora eu entendo porque você não é tão apegada à sua família como eu sou à minha, min kjcere.

Não, ele não entendia. Lydia queria ter intimidade com os pais, mas sabia que eles não queriam o mesmo. Então, ela havia estabelecido certa distância entre eles para que não se sentisse ainda mais magoada.

— Então, você esteve escondendo o seu talento durante a maior parte da vida — Jake observou.

— Eu já lhe disse. Sou uma covarde.

— Lydia, você precisa se lembrar de que nunca conseguirá agradar a todos. — E, fitando-a diretamente nos olhos, prosseguiu: — Talvez seja o momento de você parar de se esconder e ser quem você realmente quer ser.

Ela suspirou.

— E quanto a você, Jake? Quem você quer ser?

— Gosto de ser quem eu sou.

— Em Oslo, você disse que estava em uma encruzilhada.

— Eu estava. Mas você me fez enxergar a vida por outro aspecto... O fato de eu ter lhe proporcionado um tour durante esses últimos dias fez com que eu me lembrasse das minhas raízes. Eu adoro a Andersen Marine. E realmente adoro o meu trabalho. Então, na verdade, sou feliz do jeito que sou. Tudo o que eu precisava era de alguém que me fizesse enxergar isso. — Ele roçou os lábios contra os dela. — Eu estou bem, elskling. E agradeço a sua ajuda.

— Você também me ajudou. Agora sei o que devo fazer quando voltar para a Inglaterra. Ser corajosa. E, hum, acho que você vai precisar encontrar outra advogada.

— Eu ainda acho que você é uma ótima advogada. Mas não vou impedir que corra atrás de seu sonho. Eu disse que se você ainda quisesse se demitir depois desse trabalho, eu concordaria. E eu cumpro as minhas promessas.

— Obrigada.

— Agora, vamos dormir um pouco. — Ele puxou-a contra os seus braços. — E apenas lembre-se Lydia, você é muito melhor do que pensa.

Na manhã seguinte, Jake a acordou com um beijo.

— Dormiu bem?

— Surpreendentemente bem — ela admitiu. — Não senti nem um pouco de frio.

Porque ela dormiu nos braços dele a noite inteira.

— E como está se sentindo? — ele quis saber.

— Ótima. — Lydia o beijou demoradamente. — E você é maravilhoso, sabia? Obrigada por ter me ouvido.

— Estou feliz por ter lhe ajudado.

— E, então, o que faremos hoje? — ela quis saber.

— Vamos voltar a Tromso — informou Jake. — Ainda estaremos dentro do Círculo Polar Ártico, então haverá chance de vermos a aurora boreal. — E, repousando um beijo sobre a testa dela, pediu: — Vamos.

Após se vestirem, pegaram o ônibus de volta ao hotel. Durante a noite anterior havia nevado, mas o dia estava claro, e a temperatura definitivamente estava mais baixa.

— Isso está completamente errado — Jake declarou, irritado. — Deveríamos ter dias nublados e noites claras.

Lydia riu.

— Sei que sua habilidade em organização é lendária, Jake, mas nem mesmo você consegue controlar o tempo.

Ele sorriu de volta.

— E. Acho que sim. Quem sabe teremos sorte esta noite. De volta ao hotel, eles apreciaram um café da manhã; o café ajudou Lydia a se manter aquecida. Jake tocou-lhe uma das faces.

— Você ainda está um pouco fria. Uma sauna poderia ajudar.

— Vou ficar bem, obrigada. — Sentindo frio ou não, ela preferia passar o tempo com ele.

Jake a levou para conhecer diversos lugares. Lydia adorou visitar a Catedral Ártica, onde tirou várias fotografias.

Eles visitaram diversas lojas e jantaram em um restaurante com vista para o porto. Lydia fitou o oceano por um longo momento, na esperança de ver um flash colorido cruzar o céu. Contudo, as nuvens se moveram e começou a nevar novamente.

— Talvez amanhã — Jake falou com melancolia.

— Talvez. — No caminho de volta ao hotel, Lydia parou abruptamente sob a luz de um poste.

— O que foi? — Ele quis saber.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Lydia envolveu o pescoço largo de Jake com os braços, e aproximando os lábios dos dele, começou a mordiscar-lhe o lábio inferior, provocando-o, aprofundando cada vez mais o beijo. O ar gelado da noite soprava contra as suas faces, mas ela não se importava; ela apenas conseguia se concentrar no calor dos lábios dele.

— Isso foi incrível — Jake declarou quando ela finalmente interrompeu o beijo — Mas posso saber o motivo?

— Neve fria, homem quente. E um belo contraste. — Além do mais, ela conseguira uma imagem para deixar gravada em sua mente. A neve caindo como estrelas sobre os cabelos escuros de Jake.

Ele exibiu um sorriso sexy para ela.

— Estou tentado a rolar no chão e fazer amor com você. Mas poderíamos ser presos. E o que eu preciso fazer com você nesse momento é...

Lydia levou o indicador até os lábios dele a fim de silenciá-lo.

— Jake. Pare de falar e me leve para a cama.

Em resposta, ele beijou-a de forma ardente e sensual, fazendo com que uma onda de desejo a invadisse completamente.

Minutos depois, assim que chegaram à porta do quarto, Jake virou-se para encará-la.

— Sei que você ainda não teve chance de ver a aurora boreal. Mas, essa noite, eu vou fazer com que você veja luzes explodindo em sua cabeça. Começando a partir de agora. — Ele ergueu-a nos braços, carregou-a para o interior do quarto e, em seguida, fechou a porta atrás de si com um dos pés.

**Capítulo Nove**

Na terça-feira, eles voaram para o sul, rumo a Bodo.

— Essa será apenas uma rápida escala. Há algo que eu quero lhe mostrar. — Na cidade, ele verificou a tabela de horários e chamou um táxi para que os levassem até o fiorde Skjerstad.

Jake levou Lydia a uma área onde eles podiam ter uma visão total do fiorde.

— Apenas fique observando — ele disse. — Será a qualquer minuto.

Jake, contudo, preferiu fitar o rosto de Lydia ao invés do espetáculo que sabia que estava prestes a acontecer, e apreciou a expressão de surpresa que ela exibiu quando a água começou a formar pequenos redemoinhos que subitamente giraram em conjunto, criando um enorme redemoinho que se alongava para o estreito.

— É o Saltstraumen, o turbilhão mais forte do mundo. Acontece a cada seis horas, quando a maré muda. Toda essa energia é incrível... E ainda assim, você consegue navegar através dele.

— Você está brincando!

— Eu e meu melhor amigo, Lawrence, viemos até aqui depois que nos graduamos. — Ele sorriu com as lembranças. — Nós navegamos daqui até o arquipélago Lofoten. E um ótimo lugar para passar o verão.

— Você realmente adora o norte, não é?

— Sim.

Ela beijou-lhe um dos cantos da boca.

— E ainda assim as boas lembranças o deixam triste. Posso ver isso nos seus olhos. O que há de errado, Jake? Você brigou com Lawrence?

— Não. — Mas ele sabia que esteve evitando o melhor amigo. E os afilhados. Até a sua internação no hospital, Jake apreciara passar tempo com as crianças, brincando com Josh e Maisie. Mas, desde a operação, ele inventava desculpas para não ir visitá-los. Jake odiou a si mesmo por magoar Lawrence e Mandy ao afastá-los... Mas era uma situação muito complicada para ele. Jake achava muito difícil ver a família que Lawrence tinha constituído, sabendo que ele queria o mesmo, mas que isso jamais aconteceria.

— Certo então você não quer conversar sobre isso — disse Lydia, claramente notando a expressão séria do rosto dele. — Em vez disso, vou lhe dar um conselho.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Que tipo de conselho?

— Tente ser um pouco gentil consigo mesmo.

— Como você é?

— Como eu vou ser — ela disse.

O táxi os levou de volta para Bodo, e eles voaram mais além do sul, rumo a Trondheim.

— Aqui costumava ser a capital da Noruega. — Jake falou pensativo. — O nome significa "um bom lugar para viver..." E realmente é.

— Você conhece bem a cidade?

— Meus avôs viveram aqui, então passei algum tempo aqui. Está muito escuro e tarde para visitarmos alguns lugares interessantes; vou levá-la para jantar.

Durante o jantar, Jake declarou suavemente:

— Você está inquieta nesta noite.

— Desculpe-me.

— Está ansiosa para pintar, não é? Ela o fitou com espanto.

— Como você sabe?

— Porque eu fiquei assim quando me afastei do trabalho... Ávido para voltar ao escritório.

Lydia ficou tensa.

— Quer voltar para a Inglaterra agora?

Em parte ele queria. Porque, apesar do acordo que eles haviam feito de não se envolverem emocionalmente, Jake sabia que estava se apaixonando por Lydia. E isso não seria justo com ela. Ele não poderia pedir que ela fizesse parte da vida dele.

Mesmo que eles conseguissem superar o fato de ela querer ter filhos e ele não poder, ainda havia o fato de ele não saber por quanto tempo ficaria em remissão.

— Não, eu ainda não quero voltar para a Inglaterra. Fora o fato de não termos visto a aurora boreal, ainda nos restam alguns dias. Vamos voltar para o hotel. Você poderá pintar e eu poderei ler um pouco — ele disse.

De volta ao hotel, Jake apanhou um livro, mas não conseguiu se concentrar nas palavras. Ele não conseguia afastar Lydia de sua mente.

Então, Jake resolveu observá-la enquanto ela trabalhava. Ele podia sentir o desejo pulsar em suas veias. Cada célula de seu corpo implorava por ela.

Lydia ergueu o rosto para encará-lo.

— Pensei que você estivesse lendo — ela observou e, após guardar os materiais artísticos, rumou ao toalete e lavou as mãos. Quando retornou ao quarto, Lydia declarou suavemente: — Você esteve pensativo a noite inteira. O que está havendo?

Sim, ele esteve pensativo, mas não tinha intenção de explicar a ela sobre o que o estava incomodando. Jake não queria que Lydia fugisse como Grace havia feito.

— Eu estou bem.

— Não, você não está.

— Faça-me um favor? — ele pediu.

— Sim.

— Venha aqui — Jake abriu os braços para recebê-la. — Nesse momento — ele disse —, eu só quero ficar perto de você.

Como ela poderia resistir àquelas palavras? Ou ao brilho daqueles incríveis olhos azuis?

Lydia caminhou na direção dele. Permitiu que Jake a acomodasse em seu colo e lhe envolvesse a cintura com os braços. Ele a beijou, movendo os lábios de forma doce e convidativa, e ela sentiu uma forte onda de desejo invadi-la.

Lydia não percebeu como nem quando eles se despiram... Só o que ela sabia era que estava deitada contra os lençóis macios, enquanto Jake beijava-lhe a curvatura do pescoço.

— Gardênia. Eu amo esse perfume. Amo.

De súbito, Lydia sentiu o corpo ficar tenso. Ela não poderia se apaixonar por Jake. Não tão rápido.

E ainda assim, a palavra ecoava em sua mente. Amo. Porque Jake era tudo o que ela queria. Totalmente diferente dos homens que tinham aparecido em sua vida até então. Decente e honrado, diferente de Robbie.

Jake havia deixado claro que não desejava um relacionamento, então ela não iria quebrar as regras do acordo que eles haviam feito e dizer em voz alta o que sentia por ele.

Mas ela poderia dizer a ele em pensamento. Eu amo você.

Lydia agarrou os cabelos escuros e espessos de Jake, quando ele traçou um círculo com a ponta da língua ao redor de seu umbigo.

Ela arqueou as costas, enquanto ele descia os lábios e estremeceu no instante em que ele provou-lhe a essência. A cada toque, a cada beijo, ela sentia o desejo aumentar.

Como ela pôde ter sido tão ingênua em acreditar que uma semana seria o suficiente para satisfazer o forte desejo que nutria por ele?

— Jake — ela sussurrou. — Preciso de você dentro de mim. Agora.

Ele subiu os lábios, espalhando beijos por toda a extensão do corpo feminino, até chegar a um dos ouvidos dela e sussurrar:

— Seu desejo é uma ordem, elskling. — E, dizendo isso, Jake apartou-lhe as coxas com os joelhos, antes de se introduzir lentamente dentro dela.

Conforme ele se movia sobre ela, Lydia arfava e sentia a excitação aumentar mais e mais.

— Jake.

— Humm?

— Deite-se — ela disse suavemente. — Eu quero... Ele acariciou-lhe uma das faces.

— Quer ficar no comando?

Ela sentiu as faces se aquecerem.

— Desculpe-me.

— Ei, está tudo bem. — Ele exibiu um sorriso sexy. — Faça o que quiser comigo. — Dizendo isso, Jake saiu de cima dela e repousou as costas contra os travesseiros. Lydia capturou-lhe os lábios em um beijo ardente, antes de começar a se mover sobre ele. Ela podia ouvir a respiração de Jake se acelerar, enquanto sentia o próprio corpo ser invadido por intensas ondas de prazer.

Lydia agarrou-lhe os ombros largos e poderosos em busca de suporte, e continuou se movendo de forma sensual, até vê-lo cerrar as pálpebras, enquanto ele alcançava um clímax explosivo. Segundos depois, um gemido alto escapou dos lábios dela, quando ela atingiu o mesmo ápice. Completamente saciada de prazer e com a respiração ofegante, Lydia repousou a cabeça contra um dos ombros másculos, ao mesmo tempo em que pensava: Eu o amo.

A manhã de quarta-feira estava ensolarada.

— Ainda estamos enfrentando dias claros e noites nubladas — Jake resmungou.

— A aurora sempre aparece antes do amanhecer?

— Não. A zona da aurora aqui é a partir das seis da tarde até por volta da meia-noite. — Ele gesticulou com as mãos para cima. — E irritante. Ainda assim, vamos aproveitar o máximo do dia.

Após um café da manhã, Jake e Lydia fizeram um tour em Trondheim. O pequeno centro da cidade possuía ruas largas, e ela adorou.

— Vamos. Quero lhe mostrar a parte antiga da cidade. — Ele caminhou de mãos dadas com ela através da Gamle Bybro, a antiga ponte que se estendia sobre o rio Nidelva.

Um tempo depois, Jake encontrou uma mesa em um café com vista para o rio. Lydia tirou várias fotografias da belíssima paisagem. Era como se ela estivesse finalmente sentindo-se livre para ser quem realmente era.

Jake manteve uma conversa leve e casual durante o almoço.

Lydia ficou hipnotizada com a visão do edifício mais belo de Trondheim, a Catedral Nidarosdomen.

— A janela rosa é deslumbrante — ela sussurrou, enquanto eles admiravam a construção. — As cores e os formatos... Eu posso imaginar minha madrinha, Polly, inspirando-se para fazer o design de um cachecol de seda ou algo do tipo. Ela adora isso.

— Você é próxima a ela, não é? — ele indagou. Lydia deu de ombros.

— Ela é praticamente da minha família.

Embora ela não tivesse dito, ele poderia adivinhar o restante. Para Lydia, a madrinha havia sido mais do que a própria mãe.

Jake sentiu o coração se apertar dentro do peito. Ele crescera em uma família, sabendo que era amado e valorizado... Algo que Lydia claramente nunca conhecera.

Num impulso, ele declarou:

— Olha meus avôs não vivem tão longe daqui. Eles ficariam muito chateados se soubessem que eu estive em Trondheim e não fui visitá-los. Quero vê-los amanhã... Por que não vem comigo?

Ao ver que ela ficou calada, ele acrescentou:

— Minha avó faz os melhores waffles do mundo.

— Eu... — Lydia engoliu em seco. — Obrigada pelo convite, mas não seria justo se eu me intrometesse em sua família.

Intrometesse?

Essa palavra o fez pensar. Qualquer um que Lydia teria levado em casa para apresentar aos pais teria sido tratado como um intruso. Uma perturbação. E era isso o que ela pensava de si mesma.

— Você não estará se intrometendo, min kjcere. Você será recebida de braços abertos — ele declarou gentilmente. — Venha comigo.

— Acho melhor você falar com eles primeiro.

— Está bem, vou deixá-la apreciando a vista por um momento, enquanto ligo para a minha avó.

Como Jake havia esperado, a avó ficou feliz ao saber que ele estava em Trondheim com uma colega. Antes que ele tivesse a chance de perguntar se Lydia poderia acompanhá-lo, a avó disse a ele para que a trouxesse para um almoço.

— Obrigado. — Ele agradeceu a avó.

— Jake, elskling, será um grande prazer revê-lo.

— Você também. Senti a sua falta — ele confessou. Jake passou meses mantendo a família e os amigos afastados... Como ele tinha sido tolo. Ele ficava tão feliz quando estava perto das pessoas que amava.

E também ficaria feliz se Lydia permitisse que ele sempre estivesse por perto.

Mas como ele poderia ser egoísta a ponto de pedir isso a ela, quando não pudesse oferecer garantias do seu futuro?

Ainda assim, ele deslizou os braços ao redor da cintura de Lydia, puxando-lhe as costas contra o próprio corpo, e repousando um beijo carinhoso no ponto sensível embaixo de uma das orelhas dela.

— Minha avó disse que gostaria que nós dois fôssemos almoçar com ela amanhã. Bem, na verdade, eu nem tive a chance de perguntar a ela. Ela pediu primeiro. — Ele fez questão de dizer, apenas para que Lydia soubesse que seria bem recebida. — Você se importa?

— Não. Será adorável. É muita gentileza de sua avó. Hum, será que eu posso levar algumas flores para ela?

— Ela vai adorar. Compraremos as flores na parte da manhã — ele disse. — Mas agora, vamos explorar um pouco mais da cidade.

**Capítulo Dez**

Na manhã seguinte, Jake alugou um carro e seguiu a estrada até a casa da avó.

— Gosta de música clássica? — ele indagou a Lydia.

— Sim. — As notas suaves do piano proporcionavam um ambiente calmo e relaxante, enquanto ela vislumbrava, através do vidro, a neve cair do lado de fora.

Contudo, quando eles começaram a se aproximar da casa da avó de Jake, Lydia sentiu um frio na barriga. E assim que ele estacionou o carro, ela se sentiu ainda mais nervosa, apesar de saber que estava sendo ridícula.

Não havia nada com o que se preocupar. Eles a haviam convidado.

Antes de abrir a porta do carro, Jake alcançou uma das mãos de Lydia, pressionando-a gentilmente.

— Pare de se preocupar. Vai dar tudo certo. Como ele poderia ter tanta certeza?

Lydia o seguiu, segurando o buque de flores em uma das mãos.

Dois segundos depois de Jake ter pressionado o botão da campainha, ela pôde avistar dois cães enormes atrás da porta de vidro, pulando e latindo ao mesmo tempo.

— Não precisa ter medo deles. São completamente dóceis — Jake a tranquilizou.

Em seguida, a porta da entrada foi aberta.

A mulher que os recebeu possuía olhos da mesma cor dos de Jake; seus cabelos eram suavemente grisalhos e o rosto parecia estar irradiando felicidade.

— Jakob! — A mulher o abraçou com ternura e declarou algo em norueguês.

Em seguida, Jake fez as apresentações.

— Lydia, essa é minha avó, Astrid.

— Gleder Meg — falou Lydia, esforçando-se para se lembrar da frase em norueguês e esperando que tivesse pronunciado corretamente. Prazer em conhecê-la.

— Farmor, essa é Lydia, minha colega — ele disse à avó.

Colega. A palavra soou como um tapa no rosto de Lydia. Mas é claro que ele iria apresentá-la à avó como uma colega. O que mais ele poderia dizer... Lydia, minha amante por uma semana? O acordo que eles fizeram era completamente particular.

— E um prazer conhecê-la também, Lydia — falou Astrid, exibindo um largo sorriso. — Entrem, por favor. Vou lhes servir um café. E bolo — prosseguiu Astrid, enquanto os conduzia para o interior da casa.

— Vafler? — Jake indagou esperançoso.

— Como eu sei que o meu neto adora bolo, eu fiz de vários tipos — brincou Astrid. — Incluindo "vafler."

Jake sorriu e em seguida indagou:

— Onde está o Farfar?

— No escritório, planejando outra viagem de pesca — informou Astrid.

— Hum... Isso é para você — Lydia declarou timidamente, enquanto entregava as flores para Astrid.

A mulher exibiu um largo sorriso.

— Muito obrigada, querida.

— O prazer é meu — disse Lydia.

Será que ela deveria ajudar Astrid a fazer o café? Ou ela deveria acompanhar Jake? O dilema deve ter ficado estampado em seu rosto, porque Jake tocou-lhe um dos ombros.

— Vamos chamar o meu avô.

Um tempo depois, Astrid os encontrou no corredor, carregando uma travessa em uma das mãos; Per beijou a testa da esposa e declarou:

— Deixe que eu carregue para você, elskling.

Assim que eles entraram na sala de estar, o sorriso que Jake ostentava nos lábios pareceu enfraquecer. O que será que o havia aborrecido? Lydia se perguntava.

Mas então, ela avistou as fotografias sobre a abóbada da lareira.

Crianças e bebês: e havia fotografias recentes também; claramente seriam os bisnetos de Astrid e Per.

Uma estranha sensação começou a dominar o interior de Lydia. Jake era unido à família. Ela o ouvira conversar com eles ao telefone e sorrir de uma forma amável. Ele também cumprimentara os avôs de forma calorosa. Nada disso combinava com a resistência dele em ter filhos: não importava o que ele dissesse, Jakob Andersen era um homem de família.

E naquele exato momento, Astrid e Per pareciam estar inquietos; Lydia seguiu o olhar deles e percebeu que os dois olhavam para Jake, depois para as fotografias e então, voltaram a olhar um para o outro.

Lydia sabia que estava tirando conclusões precipitadas e que deveria existir uma explicação razoável para aquilo, mas sua avaliação normalmente estava certa. E ela tinha um pressentimento de que Jake fosse o único de sua geração que não tivera filhos.

Claramente Astrid e Per estavam preocupados que as fotografias pudessem aborrecê-lo. Estranhos pensamentos começaram a cruzar a mente de Lydia.

Será que Jake havia mentido para ela?

O noivado dele havia chegado ao fim porque ele não quisera filhos, ou porque não poderia tê-los?

E, se esse fosse o caso, por que ele não confiara nela? Ela havia contado a ele os seus segredos mais profundos. Bem, talvez não todos, porém, muito mais do que ela já havia dito a qualquer outra pessoa. E aquele tinha sido o acordo: eles conversariam e trocariam idéias. Lydia intuía que algo o estivesse aborrecendo, mas toda vez que ela tentara levantar o assunto, ele apresentava uma desculpa, pois não queria ser pressionado.

Jake não havia confiado o bastante nela para contar o que o estava perturbando, ainda que ela tivesse confiado nele.

Lydia se sentiu profundamente magoada.

— E o filho mais novo de Kjetil? — Jake indagou, enquanto caminhava em direção à lareira e apanhava a fotografia do bebê.

— Opeqaoao Pil — confirmou Astrid.

— Moço bonito. E eu sei que Kjetil estava desesperado por um menino depois de ter tido duas meninas. Ele deve estar muito feliz.

Não havia o menor sinal de emoção no tom de voz dele, mas Lydia não era tola. Ela já tinha visto Jake agir durante as negociações e ele era capaz de manter a calma em qualquer tipo de situação. Exatamente como estava fazendo agora. Fingir que tudo estava bem, quando na verdade não estava.

Ele repousou o porta-retrato sobre a abóbada da lareira e voltou a exibir um sorriso sereno.

— Então, o que você esteve fazendo na Noruega? — indagou Per.

— Negociando com Nils Pedersen, em Oslo... E como minha advogada está de férias, decidiu permanecer no país por mais uns dias para conhecer alguns lugares interessantes — falou Jake e, em seguida, acrescentou: — Então, eu estou servindo de guia para proporcionar um tour a ela.

— Que bom. Já era hora de você tirar umas férias também — observou Per. — Eu estava planejando "seqüestrá-lo" na primavera e trazê-lo até aqui para pescarmos. E eu deixaria o seu celular cair de propósito na água — brincou.

— Está certo, Farfar — falou Jake. — Lydia também insistiu para que eu tirasse umas férias.

— Boa garota — falou Per, exibindo um largo sorriso para ela.

Quanta ironia pensou Lydia. Os avôs de Jake haviam acabado de conhecê-la e ainda assim já estavam demonstrando um carinho que ela jamais recebera em sua própria casa.

— Está gostando da Noruega, Lydia? — Astrid quis saber.

— Muito. Mas eu ainda espero poder ver a aurora boreal antes de voltar para a Inglaterra — confessou Lydia.

— Lydia faz pinturas — Jake falou subitamente. — E ela é uma ótima artista. Vocês deveriam ver os desenhos que ela fez.

— Podemos? — indagou Per. Lydia piscou.

— Bem... Se realmente querem ver... — Embora ela não costumasse mostrar os desenhos a estranhos, Lydia apanhou o caderno de dentro da bolsa e o entregou a Per.

Ele se sentou no braço da poltrona de Astrid e os dois folhearam os desenhos juntos.

— São muito bons — Per elogiou.

— Eu poderia fazer uma pintura de Jake para vocês — ofereceu Lydia.

— Ah! É mesmo? Nós adoraríamos — agradeceu Astrid e dirigindo o olhar para Lydia, indagou: — Gostaria de ver as fotografias de Jakob quando era criança?

Jake deu um longo suspiro.

— Isso não é justo, Farmor. Sem mencionar a vergonha.

— Pare de se queixar. Eu quero mostrar a Lydia minhas fotografias preferidas de você.

Lydia sorriu e ao receber o álbum de fotografias, começou a examinar as imagens.

Jakob tinha sido um lindo bebê; e mesmo nos difíceis anos da adolescência ele se mostrara incrivelmente bonito. Havia também diversas fotografias de Jake com a família.

Inconscientemente, Lydia se sentiu entristecida. Ela não possuía um álbum daquele. E havia pouquíssimas fotografias dela da época da infância... Apenas as da escola ou as que Polly havia tirado.

Jake possuía uma família tão adorável.

Como ela desejava ter uma família como os Andersens.

Mas Lydia sabia que isso não aconteceria. Então, exibindo um sorriso sereno, ela agradeceu Astrid e lhe devolveu o álbum.

Durante o almoço, Lydia se mostrou animada, e depois, insistiu em ajudar Astrid com a louça. Ela precisava fingir que estava tudo bem e que era apenas uma mera colega de Jake.

No caminho de volta para Trondheim, Jake notou o silêncio em que Lydia se encontrava.

Ela não dissera uma palavra sequer desde o momento em que eles deixaram a casa dos seus avôs.

Droga, droga, droga. Ele sabia que a havia pressionado de forma muito rápida. Ela era traumatizada com a família e ele a havia mostrado o que era uma família de verdade.

Jake alcançou-lhe uma das mãos, na tentativa de reconfortá-la.

Contudo, Lydia ainda permanecia calada no momento em que eles entraram no quarto do hotel.

— Lydia. Desculpe-me. — Jake a abraçou. Ela se afastou.

— Pelo quê? — A voz dela soou levemente estremecida.

— Por tê-la levado à casa dos meus avôs. Deve ter sido uma experiência difícil para você.

— Seus avôs são adoráveis — falou Lydia. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Então o que está lhe preocupando? Lydia baixou os cílios.

— Quando você ia me contar a verdade, Jake?

— A verdade?

— Você se esqueceu de que sou uma artista? Eu consigo notar facilmente a expressão no rosto das pessoas. E claramente, os seus avôs estavam preocupados com você.

Ele deu de ombros.

— E isso o que os avôs fazem.

— Eles estavam bem até o momento em que você apanhou o retrato daquele bebê.

Jake sentiu o corpo ficar tenso.

— Não estou entendendo.

— Não sou tola, Jake. Consigo perceber as coisas. E sei que você está escondendo algo de mim. Algo importante. Obviamente tem a ver com crianças... Você disse que não queria filhos, mas eu tenho a sensação de que isso não seja verdade. — Ela cruzou os braços frente ao peito. — Eu lhe contei coisas que nunca havia contado a ninguém antes, nem mesmo às pessoas mais próximas. Eu confiei em você, Jake. Mas você... — Ela meneou a cabeça. — Você acha que não pode confiar em mim.

— Não é isso.

— Não?

Ela arregalou os olhos e Jake sentiu uma onda de culpa invadi-lo. Ele podia entender o motivo de ela se sentir traída.

— Não é bem isso, Lydia. É claro que sei que posso confiar em você. É que... — Ele suspirou. — Meu problema não pode ser consertado, e eu não quero sobrecarregá-la com minhas preocupações.

— Mas eu pude sobrecarregá-lo com as minhas preocupações?

— Essa semana era para ser apenas de diversão — ele protestou.

— Você me disse para eu ser eu mesma. Mas você não foi você mesmo comigo, não é? Você se manteve reservado.

— Sim. Eu me mantive reservado — ele admitiu.

— Por quê?

— Eu já lhe disse. Meu problema não tem conserto. — Ele deu de ombros. — Mas eu estou bem.

— Não, você não está Jake. Você está fugindo de alguma coisa. E por isso que você fica com essas sombras enormes embaixo dos olhos e trabalha por horas a fio...

— É uma forma de lidar com o problema — ele disse serenamente.

— Continue assim, Jake, e você ficará doente — ela avisou

Jake não pôde evitar um sorriso amargo.

— Certo — ele declarou com sarcasmo.

— Por quê? Você está doente?

Ele virou-se de costas para ela, incapaz de encará-la. Incapaz de sustentar a piedade que certamente ela exibiria nos olhos.

— Não.

Lydia se aproximou e envolveu-lhe as costas poderosas com os braços.

Jake sentiu o corpo ficar ainda mais tenso.

— Lembra-se do nosso acordo? Sem julgamentos — ela disse.

— Não tenha pena de mim. Não ouse ter pena de mim — ele declarou, irritado.

— Não estou com pena de você.

Ele girou o corpo nos braços de Lydia e cerrando as pálpebras, repousou a cabeça em um dos ombros dela.

Após um longo momento, Jake finalmente ergueu a cabeça e fitou-a direto nos olhos.

Ele não vislumbrou nem sinal de piedade nos olhos dela. Apenas uma sombra de preocupação.

E, finalmente, Jake se sentiu confiante para se abrir com ela.

**Capítulo Onze**

— Há 18 meses, eu não estava de férias — confessou Jake.

Lydia continuava abraçada a ele, fazendo com que Jake se sentisse seguro e protegido.

— Eu encontrei um nódulo. Na época, eu sabia que deveria fazer algo a respeito, mas continuava ignorando. Eu estava muito ocupado, tentando cumprir com as obrigações na empresa e pensei que provavelmente se tratasse de um cisto. — Ele inspirou profundamente. — Achei que o problema pudesse esperar.

Lydia não disse nada, mas o abraçou com mais força.

— Acontece que eu não poderia ter esperado. E eu desejei ter ido ao médico antes.

— Câncer? — ela indagou em um tom suave de voz. Jake assentiu. Deus, como ele odiava aquela palavra. A forma com que aquilo tinha virado a sua vida de cabeça para baixo e destruído os seus sonhos.

— Você estava com quantos anos... Vinte e nove?

— Vinte e oito. Eu nunca fumei, me alimento bem e jamais exagerei na bebida. Praticava exercícios, procurava me manter calmo e livre do estresse. Eu achava que estava fazendo as coisas certas. Nunca pensei que eu pudesse... — Ele deu um forte suspiro. — Em um minuto eu estava no consultório, conversando com o meu médico sobre algo que eu pensava não ter tanta importância. E no próximo, eu estava no hospital, esperando por um exame. Eu ainda esperava que eles me dissessem que fosse um cisto e me dessem algum remédio. Mas antes mesmo que o médico dissesse uma palavra, eu já soube que ele iria me dar uma má noticia. — Jake baixou os cílios. — Câncer de testículo. Eu fiquei muito chocado para aceitar isso logo de início. — E, erguendo os olhos para encará-la, prosseguiu: — Eu tinha muitas perguntas a fazer. Eu queria saber quais eram as minhas opções e o que eu poderia esperar do futuro.

E as respostas foram difíceis demais para que ele encarasse.

E ainda mais difíceis para Grace. Ela não fora capaz de lidar com aquilo. De forma alguma.

— Eu sofri uma cirurgia — ele falou lentamente. — Mas a doença havia se espalhado um pouco. Então, eu também tive que passar pela radioterapia, para eliminar a doença do meu corpo.

— O tratamento deu certo?

— O médico ficou satisfeito com o meu último check-up. Terei que fazer outro daqui a um ano.

Lydia se colocou na ponta dos pés e beijou-lhe carinhosamente uma das faces.

— Sua família sabe disso?

— Sim. É por isso que os meus avôs estavam um pouco desconfortáveis com o fato de eu estar observando as fotografias na sala. Sou o único da minha geração que não tem filhos, e eles acham que isso me deixa triste.

— E deixa?

Ele não estava pronto para responder àquela pergunta.

— Estou bem com minha carreira. E amo meu trabalho. — Ele exibiu um sorriso irônico. — Embora minha mãe me importune, dizendo que eu me esforço demais no trabalho. Ela se preocupa, pensando que eu possa ter uma recaída.

— Mas, se você abandonasse o ritmo de trabalho, ficaria com muito tempo livre para pensar sobre as suas mágoas.

Jake a fitou nos olhos.

— Acontece o mesmo com você, não é?

— Eu costumava ser assim. Mas tomei uma decisão. Agora, eu sei o que quero fazer. E o que vou fazer. — Ela acariciou-lhe uma das faces. — E quanto a você?

— Estou bem. Eu me conformei com isso... De verdade. — Jake forçou um sorriso. — Eu tive 18 meses para me acostumar com a ideia.

— Você está sendo reservado de novo. — Ela observou.

— Estou bem — ele repetiu. Se ele dissesse isso por diversas vezes, poderia começar a acreditar em suas próprias mentiras.

— Deveríamos conversar durante essa semana.

— E nós conversamos — ele ressaltou.

— Eu não tenho lhe ajudado em nada, Jake.

— Também deveríamos desfrutar de um sexo ardente nessa semana. Você tem me ajudado nessa parte — ele declarou com um sorriso matreiro.

— Mas eu não o ajudei a ir adiante, da forma que você me ajudou.

— Você me deu um tempo de descanso — ele disse. — Isso me ajudou mais do que você possa imaginar.

— Um tempo de descanso. — Ela o encarou. — E é só isso?

— Sim. Amanhã vamos voltar para a Inglaterra. Você vai começar a sua nova vida, e eu vou voltar ao comando da Andersen Marine. — Jake roubou-lhe um beijo. — Lydia, eu já falei demais. Será que podemos voltar para a parte do sexo ardente agora, por favor?

Era isso o que aquela semana significava para ele. Sexo ardente.

E Jake havia deixado bem claro que não desejava nada mais dela. E, embora, ele tivesse conversado com ela e confessado coisas que claramente não compartilhava com ninguém que não fizesse parte de sua família, ele não estava preparado para levar o caso deles adiante... Ou até mesmo discutir o assunto.

Lydia se sentiu magoada ao saber que ele não estava considerando a ideia de fazer parte da vida dela no futuro.

Mas aquela seria a última noite que eles passariam juntos. Uma despedida íntima.

Ela não queria estragar o momento ao demonstrar-se ressentida. Lydia faria o seu melhor: aproveitar o que ele estava lhe oferecendo no momento, e tentar não partir seu próprio coração.

Lydia colocou-se na ponta dos pés e roçou os lábios contra os dele. Os olhos azuis de Jake escureceram de desejo e puxando-a por uma das mãos, ele caminhou até a janela, fechou as cortinas e, em seguida, apagou a lâmpada do abajur. E, então, de forma doce e terna, Jake deslizou os dedos de uma das mãos entre os cabelos dela. Inclinando a cabeça, ele tomou-lhe os lábios e beijou-a de forma lenta e demorada; a pressão dos lábios dele lhe dizendo o quanto ele a desejava.

Lydia teve vontade de chorar.

Jake ajudou-a a se livrar do suéter e depois permitiu que ela fizesse o mesmo com ele. Item por item. Até que os dois estivessem completamente nus, deitados na cama e com seus corpos colados. Lydia acariciou-lhe as costas lentamente, desejando que cada segundo ficasse gravado para sempre em sua memória. Ela se inebriava com o aroma dele ao mesmo tempo em que espalhava beijos calorosos por todo o seu corpo.

E Jake estava fazendo o mesmo, tocando-a, beijando-a e acariciando-a até fazê-la estremecer de excitação.

Lydia não tinha coragem de dizer o que sentia por ele, mas as palavras ecoavam em sua mente: Eu o amo. Apesar de você não permitir que eu faça parte da sua vida. Então, isso é um adeus.

Jake afastou-lhe as coxas e lentamente se introduziu dentro dela.

Lydia fechou os olhos com força, desejando conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam brotar em seus olhos.

Eles tinham feito um acordo.

E ela não quebraria as regras, apesar de sentir o coração se apertar dentro do peito.

Lydia envolveu-lhe os quadris com as pernas, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe capturava os lábios e o beijava com ardor. Era a última vez em que Lydia o sentiria dentro dela. A última vez que ele a tocaria, a abraçaria e a chamaria de elskling ou min kjcere.

E quando Lydia atingiu o clímax, ela não pôde impedir que uma lágrima rolasse por seu rosto.

Para seu alívio, Jake não notou; um tempo depois, ele simplesmente a abraçou, puxando-lhe gentilmente as costas contra o próprio peito. Lydia permaneceu acordada por um longo tempo, enquanto ouvia a respiração regular dele, antes de ela finalmente cair num sono profundo.

No dia seguinte, assim que o alarme tocou, Lydia ergueu lentamente as pálpebras pesadas.

Jake rolou para um lado da cama e desligou o alarme, antes de virar-se para encará-la. Ao notar que as faces de Lydia estavam pálidas e que ela parecia extremamente exausta, ele se sentiu culpado. Jake sabia que não tinha sido justo com ela. Mas o que mais ele poderia ter feito?

Seria tão fácil dizer: Mudei de ideia quanto ao nosso acordo. Não quero que seja apenas uma semana. Quero mais. Quero tudo o que você possa me oferecer.

Contudo, Lydia havia admitido que quisesse ter filhos no futuro. Ela havia sido tão paciente e carinhosa com os filhos de Nils. Jake sabia que ela seria uma ótima mãe. Ele não poderia impedir que ela tivesse essa opção.

Além do mais, não existiam garantias de que ele fosse permanecer em remissão.

Então, ele faria a coisa certa, da mesma forma que havia feito com Grace. Ele a deixaria partir e esperava que ela encontrasse alguém que a merecesse.

Jake apenas desejava que esse alguém pudesse ser ele.

Porém, agora não seria o momento de mergulhar em sua tristeza. Ele trataria isso como um acordo de negócios e resolveria o problema da forma mais indolor possível para ambos.

— É melhor levantarmos, se quisermos tomar o café da manhã antes de partirmos.

— Não estou com fome — ela disse.

Ele também não estava, mas havia aprendido a esconder os sentimentos durante os últimos meses. Exatamente como estava fazendo no momento.

— Quer tomar uma ducha primeiro, ou eu posso ir?

— Ele não ousaria sugerir para que os dois tomassem um banho juntos. Porque a noite passada tinha sido uma despedida e se ele fizesse amor com ela novamente, temia não ser capaz de deixá-la partir.

— Não precisa ser assim, Jake.

— O que quer dizer?

— Não precisa ser apenas uma semana de aventura.

— O brilho dos olhos dela exibia uma profunda mágoa.

— Podemos fazer com que o nosso caso dê certo. Ele meneou a cabeça.

— Você sabe que não podemos.

— Olhe por outro aspecto, Jake. Você ainda tem chance de permanecer em remissão e viver por muitos anos. Mas, se as coisas não seguirem esse rumo, não seria melhor... — ela engoliu em seco, antes de prosseguir: —... Morrer sabendo que você proporcionou lembranças preciosas às pessoas? E claro que as pessoas que o amam sentiriam muito a sua falta, mas haveria momentos em que elas poderiam se lembrar de você com alegria.

Seria tão fácil acreditar naquilo. Ele queria tanto acreditar.

Mas ele tinha visto o que acontecera com Grace. E Lydia era frágil para sustentar um fardo tão pesado. Ela havia passado anos de sua vida tentando fazer o seu melhor para agradar as pessoas. Será que ele realmente poderia esperar que ela também suportasse tal carga? Para o bem de Lydia, ele teria que dizer não.

— Eu acho — falou Jake — que prefiro o seu lado artista. Quando está desenhando e fica em silêncio.

— Não vai nem considerar a ideia?

— Estou pedindo para que você confie no meu julgamento quanto a isso, Lydia.

— Por que você não confia no meu julgamento?

— Porque há muito risco em jogo — ele respondeu serenamente. Ele precisava ser honesto. — Sim, nós poderíamos ter um relacionamento. E você é a única mulher com quem eu gostaria de ter um romance. Mas não vai acontecer. — Ele suspirou profundamente. — Eu odiaria ver o meu rosto no espelho e saber que estou tirando as suas opções. Não posso lhe dar filhos e não posso lhe dar um futuro. Não seria justo.

Lydia o fitou diretamente nos olhos.

— Há outros caminhos a seguir se quisermos filhos. Adoção, fertilização in vitro... — Ela suspirou. — Não estou dizendo que seria fácil, mas certamente você também consegue enxergar essas possibilidades.

— Não. Isso não é negociável, Lydia.

— Você é impossível! Por que tem que ser tão teimoso quanto a isso, Jake?

Será que ela realmente não sabia?

— Porque se a situação fosse invertida, perder você seria como perder metade de mim mesmo. E eu não estou preparado para colocá-la nessa situação.

— Faça como quiser, eu jamais conseguirei entendê-lo.

— Nós concordamos que seria apenas uma semana — protestou Jake.

— Suponha que eu queira mais de uma semana, Jake.

— Suponha que eu não queira. — Ele sabia que estava mentindo, e quando vislumbrou uma sombra de tristeza cruzar o rosto dela, ele sentiu o coração se despedaçar dentro do peito.

Mas ele tinha que ser cruel para ser gentil. Jake precisava fazer a coisa certa.

— Acho que isso é tudo. E melhor você tomar uma ducha, enquanto eu arrumo as minhas malas — ela declarou e virou o rosto para o outro lado a fim de que ele não visse as lágrimas que ameaçavam brotar em seus olhos.

A viagem de volta a Londres mostrou-se a pior experiência que Lydia já passara em sua vida. Jake, no entanto, mantinha a expressão serena e ostentava um sorriso polido nos lábios; era como se ele estivesse se comportando de maneira profissional para mascarar os reais sentimentos que nutria por ela.

Nada do que ela dissesse ou fizesse poderia ser o bastante para fazê-lo mudar de ideia quanto a um relacionamento. Isso não é negociável.

As palavras ecoavam na mente dela e Lydia não conseguia nem mesmo se concentrar em seus desenhos. A frustração conseguira bloquear sua criatividade.

Em parte, ela queria cercá-lo e dizer que ele estava sendo teimoso e extremamente orgulhoso e que deveria ser homem o bastante para admitir que ela estivesse certa, mas Lydia sabia que um avião lotado de passageiros não era o local ideal para uma discussão.

No momento em que chegaram a Londres, Lydia sentiu o sangue fervilhar nas veias, e estava tão furiosa consigo mesma quanto com Jake.

Ela havia prometido a si mesma que, depois de Robbie, jamais se colocaria em posição de permitir que alguém a magoasse.

E o que ela havia feito? Se apaixonado perdidamente por alguém que também a havia rejeitado. Boba.

Bem, mas ainda havia uma coisa que ela poderia fazer. Lydia poderia se recusar a permitir que ele notasse o quanto ela estava magoada e furiosa.

Conduzir a situação com frieza.

Então, ainda que Lydia estivesse sentindo vontade de gritar e desabafar toda a sua raiva em cima dele, ela vestiu um sorriso e o seguiu pela alfândega, fingindo que tudo estava absolutamente bem.

Lydia apanhou a bagagem e caminhou ao lado de Jake até a entrada do aeroporto.

— Então, esse é o final da nossa semana — ela declarou em um tom casual. — De volta a Londres. De volta à vida normal.

— Sim. — Ele parecia desconfiado; sem dúvida ele deveria estar pensando que ela fosse fazer uma cena no aeroporto. Bem, mas ela não iria.

— Obrigada por ter me proporcionado um tour quando estávamos na Noruega — Lydia falou educadamente.

— O prazer foi meu. E sinto muito por você não ter visto a aurora boreal.

— Você não poderia ter mudado o clima. — Ela deu de ombros. — Bem, preciso ir. Tenho coisas a fazer. Na segunda-feira de manhã, eu lhe entregarei aquela carta.

— Carta?

— Minha carta de demissão — ela o lembrou. — Com a data do começo da semana passada. O que me deixa com duas semanas de aviso prévio para o trabalho. — Lydia havia pensado sobre isso no avião. — Vou deixar a Andersen's na quarta-feira.

Por um momento, ele pareceu ter ficado chocado. Até mesmo aborrecido.

Será que Jake não iria deixá-la sair de sua vida?

Mas, em seguida, ele exibiu uma expressão de frieza no rosto.

— Está bem — ele declarou.

Lydia sentiu o coração dar um solavanco. Jake iria deixá-la partir.

E não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer, a não ser salvar o pouco de orgulho que ainda lhe restava ao manter uma expressão de indiferença.

— Obrigada. — Ela estendeu uma das mãos para ele. — Adeus, Jake.

Jake aceitou a mão dela e trocaram um breve aperto de mãos.

E Lydia fez questão de ser a primeira a virar as costas e sair do aeroporto.

**Capítulo Doze**

Na manhã de segunda-feira, Lydia entrou no escritório e entregou o envelope para a assistente de Jake, antes de passar o dia trabalhando.

Matt tentou convencê-la a mudar de ideia sobre o pedido de demissão, mas Lydia continuou firme em sua decisão. Mesmo que ela ainda não estivesse certa de que devesse seguir seu coração e tentar viver apenas com a arte, ela jamais conseguiria continuar trabalhando na Andersen's.

Não depois do que tinha acontecido entre ela e Jake. Seria uma situação muito desagradável.

Contudo, ao anoitecer, ela recebeu uma mensagem de texto no celular. Era Jake.

_Você está bem?_

Não, ela não estava. Ela estava se sentindo totalmente infeliz. Mas Jake Andersen seria a última pessoa para quem ela admitiria isso.

De qualquer forma, ele não estava fazendo uma pergunta pessoal a ela. Obviamente, Jake estava agindo como o chefe preocupado, desejando saber se os recursos humanos haviam feito o que ela havia pedido. Então, Lydia resolveu responder à altura.

_Sim, obrigada. Os Recursos Humanos fizeram tudo de acordo com o que pedi._ Ela enviou a mensagem de texto para ele.

Lydia quase perguntou como ele estava. Mas ela sabia que Jake diria que estava bem, mesmo que isso não fosse verdade. Então, seria inútil perguntar.

Jake não apareceu no escritório nos próximos dias; Lydia foi cuidadosa em não perguntar, mas ouviu os colegas comentarem que ele estava em uma viagem de negócios. E ela também tinha muita coisa a fazer: resolver as pendências na Andersen's, e contatar donos de galerias, lojas de artes e designers de web sites.

Sem mencionar a pintura que ela havia prometido aos avôs de Jake.

Ela preferiu fazer a pintura primeiro. Embora aquilo a fizesse sentir ainda mais a falta dele.

Jake trabalhou em seu quarto de hotel na quarta-feira à noite até que os números exibidos no papel à sua frente ficassem embaçados.

Então ele se recostou na cadeira e sua mente divagou.

Supostamente o trabalho deveria estar mais fácil, estando fora do escritório... Para que não houvesse chance de ele acidentalmente esbarrar em Lydia ou ouvir a voz dela.

Contudo, não vê-la era ainda pior.

Será que ela estava certa? Ele estaria sendo estupidamente teimoso por deixá-la sair de sua vida e permitir que ela encontrasse outra pessoa com quem pudesse ter um futuro?

Jake refletiu por um longo tempo. No final, ele apanhou o celular para ligar para ela. Mas ao olhar para o relógio, ele se deu conta de que eram duas horas da manhã: talvez não fosse o horário ideal para ligar para alguém.

Ao invés disso, ele mandou uma mensagem de texto.

_Lydia, você estava certa e eu estava errado. Desculpe-me. Precisamos conversar. O que acha de jantarmos na sexta-feira?_

Jake apenas esperava que ela não fosse tão teimosa como ele havia sido.

Na manhã seguinte, Jake verificou o celular a cada meia hora, esperando por uma resposta dela.

Mas não recebeu nada. Nem mesmo uma recusa. Nada.

Estranho.

Amenos que ela estivesse furiosa com ele e não quisesse responder a mensagem de forma grosseira. Uma mensagem de texto talvez não fosse a melhor forma de conduzir a situação, e se ele lhe mandasse flores no escritório, provavelmente Lydia se sentiria constrangida.

Não, ele tinha que ser paciente. Jake esperaria até o dia em que estivesse de volta a Londres... E então, ele poderia discutir com ela pessoalmente. Se fosse preciso, Jake usaria uma desculpa e diria a ela que eles precisariam se encontrar para uma reunião de negócios.

Contudo, quando ele voltou a Londres na sexta-feira, Lydia não estava no escritório. Matt a havia mandado para a costa sul a fim de que ela resolvesse algum problema.

Ah, pelo amor de Deus.

Se Jake fosse do tipo paranóico, poderia pensar que tudo estava conspirando contra ele.

Certo. Ele iria ao flat dela no dia seguinte. Armado com flores e um pedido de desculpas.

Mas, durante a manhã, ele recebeu um telefonema da mãe e teve que largar tudo e pegar o próximo vôo para Trondheim.

— Você está com uma aparência deprimente — disse Polly, enquanto observava Lydia. — Fale comigo. Lydia encolheu os ombros.

— Eu estou bem.

— Não, você não está. Você esteve falando com Emma, e ela pensa o mesmo. Alguma coisa está errada.

— Estou bem — Lydia mentiu novamente. — Apenas estou ocupada, resolvendo problemas do trabalho. E eu a agradeço por ter convencido Natasha a me dar uma oportunidade na galeria.

Polly assentiu e depois, indagou:

— Você tem falado com seus pais?

— Desde a explosão de raiva que o meu pai teve? — Lydia indagou com ironia, antes de prosseguir: — Não. Mas, desta vez, eu não vou esperar pela aprovação dele. Eu sei que fiz a escolha certa. E se eles não quiserem aceitar isso, problema deles. — Lydia encarou a madrinha diretamente nos olhos. — Eu passei anos tentando ser alguém que não era apenas para agradá-los e não funcionou. Então, agora, eu vou fazer o que acho certo para mim. Essa é quem eu sou, Polly. Meu pai terá que me aceitar da forma que eu sou. E minha mãe também.

— Você acha que seus pais queriam um menino, não é? — Polly mordiscou o lábio inferior. — Eu falei a Ruth que ela deveria ter sido honesta com você.

— Honesta comigo sobre o quê? Polly meneou a cabeça.

— Não posso revelar esse segredo. Você precisa conversar com ela.

— Minha mãe nem está falando comigo — protestou Lydia.

— Eu sei querida. Mas você terá que dar o primeiro passo.

— Não sei se quero fazer isso.

— Lyddie, confie em mim, essa é uma conversa que você realmente precisa ter antes de prosseguir com a sua vida. Diga a sua mãe que você precisa conversar sobre algo confidencial. Depois, diga a ela o que acabou de dizer para mim.

— Acha que isso realmente fará alguma diferença? — indagou Lydia.

Polly suspirou.

— Se Ruth não lhe contar, pergunte a ela sobre Daniel. Lydia franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Quem é Daniel?

— Acho que falei demais. — Polly a abraçou com carinho. — Mas, nesse momento, você está muito triste, e eu me sinto na obrigação de ajudá-la.

— Eu estou bem. Finalmente, vou começar a fazer o que gosto.

— Eu não estava me referindo a isso, Lyddie, e você sabe. — Polly deu um profundo suspiro. — Há uma pessoa, não há?

— O que a faz pensar isso?

— Porque eu já vi esse olhar em seu rosto antes. — A madrinha suspirou. — Depois de Robbie.

— Não quero conversar sobre isso.

— O fato de não conversar é o que causou muita dor de cabeça para a sua mãe — Polly declarou gentilmente

— Não cometa o mesmo erro.

— Eu e ele concordamos que seria apenas uma semana. — A semana que você passou na Noruega?

Lydia assentiu.

— Era para ser uma única semana — Lydia salientou.

— A ideia era ter alguém para trocar idéias e se divertir.

— Mas você não conseguiu esquecê-lo. Lydia engoliu em seco.

— Não.

— E por que acha que ele a esqueceu?

— Eu tenho certeza.

— Acho que você precisa conversar com ele. Ser honesta. O que você tem a perder, Lyddie?

Lydia inspirou profundamente.

— Tudo.

— Você está errada, querida. — Polly declarou e, após uma pausa, prosseguiu: — Eu vi a pintura que estava sobre a mesa. E o melhor retrato que você já fez.

Lydia deu de ombros ao receber o elogio.

— Eu prometi aos avôs dele que faria uma pintura de Jake.

— Os avôs dele? — Polly piscou. — Você os conheceu?

— Nós estávamos por perto. Ele não podia deixar de visitá-los.

— Mas ele a levou para conhecê-los.

— Como uma colega.

— Para uma mulher tão brilhante, você consegue ser incrivelmente teimosa. O que ele poderia dizer? Está é a mulher com quem eu estou tendo um caso? — Polly cruzou os braços frente ao peito e, em seguida, indagou: — Ele é próximo à família?

— Sim.

— Ele não a levaria para conhecê-los a menos que a considerasse especial — observou a madrinha. — Quando você mandou a pintura para os avôs dele?

— O moldureiro em Trondheim prometeu entregar o retrato no final dessa semana.

— Assim que eles virem à pintura vão ligar para Jake — Polly assegurou — E ele vai ligar para você.

— E se isso não acontecer?

— Se ele for teimoso e muito orgulhoso... Então, você terá que ligar para ele. — A madrinha tocou-lhe um dos ombros. — E, apenas para que você saiba, eu e Emma iremos importuná-la até que você faça isso.

— Farmor, você não pode passar a noite inteira sentada em uma cadeira ao lado do Farfar — falou Jake.

— Mas, e se algo acontecer e...

— O hospital entrará em contato comigo pelo celular — ele a interrompeu gentilmente. — E eu virei imediatamente até aqui. Estamos apenas a 15 minutos do hospital. Você ficará mais confortável em casa, poderá descansar um pouco, e o Farfar não precisará ficar preocupado com você. Não acha melhor deixá-lo despreocupado nesse momento?

— Sei que está certo Jakob. — Astrid permitiu que Jake a abraçasse. — Ele tem que se recuperar. Não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem Per.

— E claro que ele vai se recuperar — Jake a tranquilizou. Assim que Jake deixou a avó em casa, telefonou para a família a fim de contar as novidades sobre Per.

Um tempo depois, ele se sentou em uma cadeira e ficou pensativo. Não haveria uma forma de ele poder voltar à Inglaterra antes da próxima semana: o que significava que ele perderia a despedida de Lydia na empresa. Ele poderia ligar para ela e explicar... Mas, por outro lado, o que ele precisava dizer a Lydia teria que ser pessoalmente. Jake não poderia decepcionar a sua família; mas também não queria decepcionar Lydia. Não importava o que fizesse alguém sairia machucado.

Naquele momento, a avó precisava mais dele; se Lydia desse a chance de ele se explicar, Jake tinha certeza de que ela compreenderia.

No final, ele decidiu mandar um e-mail para Ingrid, sua assistente.

_Vou ficar na Noruega até que o meu avô esteja em casa, portanto, não poderei comparecer à despedida de Lydia. Você pode pedir para Matt fazer o discurso por mim! E eu não tive tempo de comprar o presente dela. Será que você poderia comprá-lo para mim? Assegure-se de comprar uma caixa grande com tintas e materiais artísticos. Assim que eu voltar, eu lhe reembolso. Obrigado, J._

Jake e Astrid visitavam Per todos os dias; Jake se assegurava de que o avô estivesse se alimentando bem e quando os primos dele vinham visitá-lo, Jake acabava entretendo os filhos deles com as histórias que se lembrava de Per ter lhe contado quando ele era criança.

Irônico. Jake havia passado os últimos 18 meses evitando crianças. E, agora, ali estava ele, o tio Jakob que contava histórias com vozes engraçadas e cantava músicas que deixavam as crianças animadas... Da mesma forma que os tios dele faziam quando ele era criança.

E da mesma forma que ele pensava em fazer um dia com seus próprios filhos.

Na quinta-feira à noite, quando eles voltaram do hospital, um vizinho apareceu com uma caixa de presente.

— Não me lembro de ter encomendado nada — observou Jake.

E, após abrir a embalagem, ele ficou surpreso. No interior da caixa havia um porta-retrato dele.

Jake sabia que Lydia tinha prometido aos avôs dele que faria o retrato, mas ele não esperava que ela fosse cumprir a promessa. Ou que ela enviaria a pintura para uma loja a fim de que fosse profissionalmente emoldurada.

Mas o que realmente chamou a atenção dele foi à imagem. Ele definitivamente não tinha posado para aquele quadro. No retrato, ele estava de perfil, com um olhar sonhador fixo no horizonte e os lábios entreabertos.

E a ternura que era exibida no brilho dos olhos dele...

Aquele era o retrato de um homem apaixonado.

E só poderia ter sido feito por alguém que pudesse ver o seu interior. Alguém que também estivesse sentindo essa mesma paixão.

Alguém que o amava.

Então, talvez ainda houvesse uma chance para os dois.

— Jake?

Ele mostrou o porta-retrato para a avó.

— E lindo. — Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. — Per ficará tão feliz.

— Bem, é outro motivo para ele vir logo para casa.

— Você irá agradecê-la por mim, meu querido?

— Pessoalmente — Jake prometeu com um sorriso.

Na manhã de segunda-feira, Lydia bateu à porta do escritório da mãe e, em seguida, entrou na sala.

— Ah, finalmente recuperou o juízo? — Ruth indagou, dirigindo um olhar de admiração para o terninho social que Lydia vestia. — Que bom. Vou ajudá-la com alguns contatos, já que está procurando por um novo emprego.

— Não estou procurando um emprego. — Lydia tentou manter um tom de voz calmo. — Só me vesti dessa maneira porque achei que você não iria gostar se eu entrasse aqui usando jeans manchado de tinta. E, como eu já lhe disse ao telefone, precisamos conversar.

— Sobre o quê? — Ruth quis saber. Lydia inspirou profundamente.

— Sei que você não aprova a minha mudança de carreira, mas passei a maior parte da vida tentando ser uma filha dedicada, e simplesmente não consegui. Então, agora, vou fazer o que eu quero. Eu sei que você não consegue me perdoar por eu não ser Daniel, mas...

— O que você acabou de dizer? — Ruth indagou e suas faces empalideceram.

Lydia franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Você não consegue me perdoar por eu não ser Daniel.

— Como você sabe sobre Daniel? — Ruth indagou, estreitando os olhos.

— Na verdade, eu não sei.

— Polly conversou com você sobre ele?

Ah, não. Ela não poderia revelar que a madrinha havia lhe dado aquela informação.

— Eu descobri por mim mesma. Estava muito óbvio: eu não era a sua única filha. Eu não sei se você sofreu um aborto ou Daniel faleceu quando ainda era um bebê, e nem mesmo sei se ele era mais velho ou mais novo do que eu, mas percebi que você e o papai passaram a maior parte da vida desejando que o meu irmão não tivesse falecido.

— Lydia, não. Não é isso. — A mãe levou uma das mãos à testa. — Daniel não era seu irmão.

Lydia franziu o cenho.

— Então, quem era ele?

— Daniel... — Ruth inspirou profundamente, antes de revelar — era o seu pai.

— Meu pai? O quê? — Lydia encarou a mãe. — Não. Minha certidão de nascimento está com todos os dados certos. Os detalhes do papai estão escritos ali.

— Porque ele concordou com isso. Edward Sheridan não é o seu pai biológico — confessou Ruth.

— Você foi casada antes? — Lydia indagou. — Eu pensei que você e o... — Ela hesitou em dizer a palavra "pai". — Eu pensei que vocês estivessem casados há anos antes de eu ter nascido.

— Nós estávamos.

— Então, como...? — Lydia pensou rápido. — Eu sou adotada?

— Não. — Ruth mordiscou o lábio inferior. — E uma longa história e eu não tenho orgulho disso.

Aquela era uma confissão que Lydia jamais esperara ouvir. E ela ainda estava tão chocada com a notícia de Edward não ser o seu pai biológico que mal conseguia falar.

Finalmente, Ruth preencheu o silêncio.

— Eu me apaixonei por Daniel quando era uma estudante, anos antes de conhecer Edward. Nós planejávamos nos casar... Mas, depois, ele foi estudar em Paris por seis meses. E ele... — Ruth fez uma pausa — conheceu outra pessoa.

A julgar pela expressão no rosto da mãe, Lydia pôde notar que a lembrança ainda era dolorida. Ela deveria ter amado muito Daniel.

— Em seguida, eu conheci o seu... — Ruth se interrompeu. — Eu conheci Edward. Nós queríamos as mesmas coisas para a vida e decidimos nos casar.

Mas e quanto ao amor? Ou Ruth não fora mais capaz de amar alguém depois de Daniel? Lydia tinha tantas perguntas que mal sabia por onde começar. Mas ela também sabia que agora não seria o momento certo para conversar. Se desviasse o assunto, Ruth poderia nunca mais falar sobre isso novamente... E Lydia precisava conhecer os fatos. Precisava saber quem ela realmente era. Então, ela esperou.

— O casamento estava indo bem no começo, mas depois nós começamos a enfrentar diversos conflitos. E justamente nessa época, Daniel voltou a Londres e eu esbarrei com ele em uma festa. — Ruth respirou fundo. — Era como se ele nunca tivesse me deixado e ido para Paris.

— Você teve um caso com ele? — Lydia estava realmente chocada. Esse tipo de coisa acontecia com outras pessoas... Não com os pais dela. Eles sempre foram tão correios e procuravam fazer tudo de acordo com as regras. Ela mal conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

— Eu não encarei dessa forma. — Ruth suspirou pesadamente. — Eu pretendia deixar Edward e voltar com Daniel. Mas ele faleceu em um trágico acidente de carro.

A palidez estampada nas faces de Ruth deixou claro para Lydia o quanto a mãe havia amado Daniel. E que ela ainda sentia a falta dele.

— E então, um mês depois do funeral, eu descobri que estava grávida de você.

A filha do amante de Ruth. Não era de se admirar que os pais de Lydia se mantivessem distantes dela. Ela era uma visível lembrança da traição da mãe, e nenhum dos dois tinha sido capaz de lidar com a situação.

— Você tem certeza de que eu não sou... Que eu sou filha de Daniel?

— Você se parece com ele. — Ruth mordiscou o lábio inferior. — E Edward teve caxumba quando criança.

Ao absorver as palavras de Ruth, Lydia ficou desconcertada.

Edward não podia ter filhos. Assim como Jake.

Então, Lydia não era apenas a prova da traição de sua mãe; toda a vez que Edward olhava para ela, ele se lembrava do que não fora capaz de proporcionar à esposa.

— Edward e eu conversamos sobre a situação e ele concordou em criá-la como filha.

— Mas ele nunca me viu como uma filha — observou Lydia. — Ele me via como a filha de Daniel. — E, suspirando, prosseguiu: — Por que você não permitiu que eu fosse criada pela família de Daniel? Não acha que os pais dele iriam querer a neta?

— Edward e eu concordamos em criá-la como filha dele — repetiu Ruth.

Lydia repousou as mãos na cintura.

— Mas, então, eu tenho outra família. Pessoas que devem me amar por eu ser quem eu sou.

— Eles não sabem sobre você.

— Talvez você devesse ter contado a eles.

— Isso não teria feito diferença.

— Não? Você se sente culpada sempre que me vê e papai... — Como ela poderia chamá-lo? — sente-se ressentido.

— Você está sendo melodramática, Lydia.

— Melodramática? Dificilmente, mamãe. Eu passei anos sentindo-me rejeitada, esforçando-me para que você e o papai sentissem orgulho de mim.

— Lyd...

— Não... Desta vez, terá que me ouvir. Eu tive uma infância infeliz. Passei anos tentando agradá-los ao seguir a carreira de Direito, ao invés de fazer o que eu realmente queria. E agora você está me dizendo que o homem que eu sempre pensei que fosse o meu pai, na verdade não era. E tudo em que sempre acreditei não passou de um monte de mentiras. Eu acho... — Lydia declarou, cruzando os braços frente ao peito — que se eu tivesse uma explosão de raiva nesse exato momento, seria completamente justificável.

— Eu não criei você para ter ataques — criticou a mãe.

— Não. — A mãe nem mesmo a havia criado direito. E o fato de Ruth ter revelado aquele segredo de maneira tão fria ia além da compreensão de Lydia. — Só mais uma coisa. — Lydia declarou em tom indiferente. — Por que você era contra eu ser artista? Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com Daniel?

Ruth ergueu o queixo.

— Ele era um artista.

Sem mais detalhes. Não que Lydia esperasse recebê-los de sua mãe. Mas, quem sabe, Polly pudesse ajudá-la. E ao menos ela pôde finalmente entender o motivo de Edward Sheridan ter ficado tão furioso com a escolha dela.

— Obrigada. — Lydia rumou para a porta da sala. — Isso foi... Esclarecedor. Vou deixá-la trabalhar. Perante as circunstâncias, acho que vai entender o motivo de eu não querer almoçar com você hoje.

Lydia não esperou por uma resposta e simplesmente abandonou a sala.

Ela já havia desligado o celular antes de ir ao escritório da mãe; e manteve o aparelho desligado, enquanto caminhava às margens do rio Tamisa.

Lydia se sentia como se o seu mundo tivesse virado de cabeça para baixo.

Nada mais fazia sentido em sua vida.

Ela caminhou por um longo tempo e não queria voltar para casa.

Emma deveria ter chegado ao flat, sentindo-se cansada após uma semana de trabalho, e como era sexta-feira, Polly provavelmente deveria ter saído.

Ainda assim, Lydia apanhou o celular de dentro da bolsa a fim de ligar para a madrinha.

No segundo em que ela ligou o celular, o aparelho começou a tocar.

Mensagens de texto e voz... Todas de Polly.

A madrinha queria saber se ela estava bem.

Dado o número de mensagens, Polly deveria estar extremamente preocupada. Então, Lydia resolveu telefonar para ela.

— Lyddie? Graças a Deus. Você está bem? Não.

— Eu esqueci o meu celular desligado.

— Sua mãe me ligou.

— Desculpe-me. Eu não queria colocá-la nessa situação.

— Só o que me importa é saber se você está bem. Onde você está?

— Caminhando às margens do Tamisa... E não se preocupe, não vou cometer nenhuma estupidez. Apenas quero ficar só por um tempo.

— É melhor você para cá — disse Polly. — Posso lhe preparar um jantar rapidamente.

Lydia tinha um pressentimento de que se ela não aparecesse, a madrinha iria procurá-la. Então, ela pegou o metro e se dirigiu ao flat de Polly.

Polly a cumprimentou com um abraço e, em seguida, serviu-lhe um copo de vinho tinto.

— Você parece chocada.

Lydia concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Sinto-me como se não soubesse mais quem eu sou.

— Eu lhe direi quem você é — falou Polly. — Você é Lydia Sheridan. Uma mulher que desenha como um anjo. É gentil, inteligente, bonita e eu tenho muito orgulho de você.

Lydia sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

— Algumas vezes, Pol, eu desejei que você tivesse sido a minha mãe.

— Eu também — Polly declarou e, em seguida, apontou para uma cadeira na cozinha. — Sente-se enquanto eu termino de preparar o jantar. Ruth lhe contou sobre Daniel?

— Ela me disse que ele era o meu pai. — Lydia inspirou profundamente. — Como ele era? Quero dizer, se ele rejeitou minha mãe logo ao chegar a Paris, ele não era do tipo que gostava de compromissos, era?

— Ele tinha 21 anos... Era um ano mais velho que sua mãe. Todos cometem erros na época da juventude — disse Polly. — Na verdade, ele era um bom homem.

— Acha que eu gostaria dele?

Polly assentiu.

— E ele iria adorá-la.

— Por que minha mãe não contou sobre mim para a família de Daniel?

— Eu não posso lhe responder isso, querida. Lydia suspirou.

— Eu nem mesmo sei o nome completo dele, ou onde ele foi enterrado. Eu não sei nada!

— Posso lhe dizer tudo isso — falou Polly — Mas se você está pensando em contatar a família dele... Eu não sei onde eles estão agora, nem mesmo se os pais dele ainda estão vivos. E depois de todos esses anos... Descobrir sobre você poderá ser um choque muito grande para eles.

— E melhor que eles não saibam?

— Não é isso. Os pais de Daniel já devem ser idosos e quanto mais o tempo passa, mais difícil fica aceitar as coisas. Qualquer família teria orgulho de você, Lydia.

— Exceto a minha. — Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior. — Eles olham para mim e vêem a culpa. E agora sei o motivo. Não sei como vou encarar Edward — ela engoliu em seco. — Não posso acreditar que eles esconderam de mim algo tão importante durante todos esses anos.

— Eu também me sinto culpada — observou Polly. — Eu escondi isso de você.

— Mas ao menos você me encorajou a falar com minha mãe. — Lydia suspirou pesadamente. — Nem sei como será minha vida daqui para frente. Mas, no momento, eu nem quero vê-los.

— Deixe a poeira baixar — falou Polly. — Dê um tempo antes de tomar qualquer decisão. — A madrinha a abraçou. — Mas, seja lá o que for que você decidir, eu estarei ao seu lado, querida.

— Obrigada.

— Sei que eu não deveria lhe perguntar isso, mas Jake entrou em contato?

— Não. Ele nem mesmo compareceu à minha despedida.

— Talvez ele estivesse viajando a negócios. Você perguntou?

— Não.

— Não cometa os mesmos erros da sua mãe — Polly disse novamente. — Por que não liga para ele? — ela indagou, enquanto repousava a travessa com o espaguete sobre a mesa. — Você sairá mais forte dessa situação.

Lydia não estava tão certa, mas de forma educada, enrolou a massa no garfo e forçou um sorriso.

**Capítulo Treze**

— Quem é? — A voz de Lydia soou áspera e irritada ao interfone.

— Jake. — A julgar pelo tom de voz dela, aquela não deveria ser uma boa hora. Mas ele realmente precisava vê-la. — Preciso conversar com você. Por favor. Apenas me dê dez minutos... E depois, se quiser que eu vá embora, eu vou.

Durante o silêncio que se estendeu, ele achou que ela fosse se recusar a vê-lo. Mas, depois, Jake a ouviu suspirar.

— Está bem. — Lydia pressionou o botão a fim de que ele pudesse entrar no edifício e, em seguida, aguardou-o no corredor, em frente à porta do flat.

Da última vez em que ele a vira no escritório, ela estava vestida com roupas sociais e ostentando um ar de seriedade.

Naquele momento, Lydia vestia um jeans desbotado; os cabelos estavam presos e com alguns fios soltos, e havia uma enorme mancha de tinta em sua testa. Ela estava mais linda do que nunca, e ele sentiu um enorme desejo de abraçá-la e inebriar-se com o aroma de seu corpo.

Ao se aproximar, Jake entregou-lhe um belíssimo buque de rosas.

— Foi o melhor que eu consegui no aeroporto. Eu tinha outra coisa em mente, mas não tive tempo de comprar outro presente... E eu realmente precisava vê-la, Lydia.

— Entre. E obrigada pelas flores.

Jake a seguiu até a cozinha e recostou-se no batente da porta, enquanto ela colocava as flores na água.

— Desculpe-me por não ter comparecido a sua despedida na Andersen's.

— Está tudo bem.

Ele podia ver na expressão do rosto dela que nada estava bem.

— Eu tive que ir à Noruega — informou Jake. — Meu avô sofreu um ataque do coração.

— Ah, não! Ele está bem?

— Ele deu um susto na família, mas está se recuperando agora. E aquela pintura que você fez o ajudou. Eles me pediram para agradecê-la. — Jake suspirou. — Eu passei uma semana terrível. E nada aconteceu como eu havia planejado. Eu pretendia vê-la na sexta-feira e descobrir por que você se recusou a jantar comigo.

Lydia franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Você não me convidou para jantar.

— Sim, convidei. Eu lhe mandei uma mensagem de texto e, sei que não é a melhor maneira de se fazer isso, mas eram duas horas da manhã e eu achei melhor não lhe telefonar.

— Eu não recebi nenhuma mensagem sua.

Jake fechou os olhos por um momento.

— Eu pensei que você estivesse muito furiosa para me responder. — Ele suspirou. — Lydia, eu sei que arruinei tudo, e meu tempo não é longo... Mas aquele retrato que você mandou aos meus avôs me deu esperança. Você conseguiu ver o meu interior, o homem que eu poderia ser. — Ele umedeceu o lábio inferior. — E o retrato de um homem apaixonado. E eu acho... Espero... Que a única pessoa que conseguiu ver esse sentimento em mim, também possa corresponder a esse amor. — Ele realmente esperava que não tivesse interpretado a pintura de maneira errada. Ou, aquilo seria completamente desastroso. Mas Jake precisava correr o risco. — Eu a quero, Lydia. Eu quero uma família e quero viver para ver os meus netos crescerem.

— Você me quer? — ela indagou incrédula.

A julgar pela forma com que ele a rejeitara no aeroporto, Jake entendia o motivo da desconfiança.

— Quero você — ele repetiu. — Desesperadamente. E para sempre. Você estava absolutamente certa quando me disse que eu estava sendo teimoso. Eu estava errado. — E, inspirando profundamente, Jake indagou: — Lydia, você vai me dar uma chance?

Em resposta, ela o envolveu em um abraço. Jake inebriou-se com o aroma da pele dela.

— Gardênia. — ele observou. — E tinta.

— Ah, me esqueci! — Lydia exclamou, horrorizada. — Estou coberta de tinta. Suas roupas vão ficar arruinadas!

— Não me importo. Só preciso que você me abrace. — Ele repousou uma das faces em um dos ombros de Lydia.

— Senti a sua falta. Eu queria ter lhe visto antes. Mas minha mãe me telefonou e disse que o Farfar estava no hospital. O que eu poderia ter feito?

— A coisa certa. E você fez. Seus avôs precisavam de você e eu poderia esperar. — Ela deu uma pausa. — Mas você devia ter me ligado.

— Não. Isso era algo que eu precisava dizer pessoalmente. Para que você pudesse olhar em meus olhos. — Ele se afastou um pouco, antes de declarar: — Eu amo você, Lydia. E isso é algo que eu só digo a alguém que possui todo o meu coração.

Eu amo você.

As palavras que ela nunca pensara ouvir dele. As palavras que ela quisera dizer... Mas o orgulho a impedira.

— Sei que isso não resolve tudo — ele admitiu. — Ainda temos muita coisa para conversar. Mas é uma base sólida para assumirmos um compromisso.

Ele havia dito primeiro, o deu a Lydia a coragem de que ela precisava para respondê-lo.

— Eu também amo você.

— Sinto muito por tê-la magoado. — Jake roubou-lhe um beijo. — Eu estava tentando lhe dar a chance de encontrar alguém que pudesse fazê-la feliz. — Ele inspirou profundamente. — Não posso lhe oferecer uma vida fácil, Lydia. Não sei por quanto tempo vou permanecer em remissão e, se o câncer voltar, eu não tenho ideia se poderá ser tratado. Meu futuro não tem nenhuma garantia.

— Ninguém tem. Você não pode garantir que não sofrerá um acidente de carro amanhã... E nem eu — ela observou.

— Mas, ainda assim, é uma carga muito pesada. Grace não conseguiu suportar.

Lydia franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Eu pensei que você tivesse terminado o noivado.

— Eu terminei.

— O que está tentando me dizer? — ela indagou, tomando-lhe uma das mãos.

— Grace queria terminar... Mas não sabia como. Ela achava que as pessoas iriam culpá-la por ela ter me abandonado. — Jake deu de ombros. — Então, seria mais fácil para nós dois se eu terminasse o noivado. E não posso culpá-la. Grace queria filhos e eu não poderia proporcionar isso a ela.

Lydia o fitou incrédula.

— Jake, você tinha acabado de ser diagnosticado com câncer e precisava do apoio de Grace. Ela era sua noiva, pelo amor de Deus... A mulher que planejara passar o resto da vida com você. Como ela pôde abandoná-lo em um momento tão difícil?

— Porque ela estava assustada, Lydia. Se ela se casasse comigo, poderia se tornar viúva em alguns anos. Seria pedir muito.

— Se você ama alguém, você fica do lado dessa pessoa... — A voz de Lydia enfraqueceu.

Quem era ela para argumentar? Robbie não a havia amado o suficiente para ficar ao lado dela. Sim, o pai havia ficado ao lado da mãe... Mas será mesmo que Edward amava Ruth? Ela não tinha a menor ideia.

— Essa é a questão, min kjcere. Grace não me amava o bastante. Eu não poderia fazê-la feliz e ela me deixaria mal.

— Ele a fitou diretamente nos olhos. — Ela está casada agora. E já tem um bebê de nove meses.

Lydia baixou os olhos.

— Você deve ter sofrido quando descobriu isso.

— Sim. Por um tempo. Mas ela não era a mulher certa para mim. E agora sei que Grace me fez um favor, porque encontrei a pessoa com quem eu realmente quero compartilhar a minha vida. — E, dando um suspiro, prosseguiu:

— Como eu disse, eu lhe devo desculpas... Por não ter visto antes que você não era como Grace.

— E eu lhe devo desculpas por não ter percebido que você não era como Robbie — confessou Lydia.

— Robbie? — ele indagou gentilmente. Ela contou toda a história para ele. Jake a encarou, incrédulo.

— Ele realmente aceitou um cheque do seu pai? Lydia assentiu com a cabeça.

— Mas que... — ele praguejou em norueguês.

— Robbie era jovem, Jake. Ele cometeu erros. — Da mesma forma que o pai biológico dela havia cometido.

— Ele a magoou. E quanto ao seu pai...

— Ele me fez um favor — ela o interrompeu gentilmente.

— Robbie não era o homem certo para mim, e eu teria sido infeliz ao lado dele.

— Por que não me contou isso antes?

— Porque eu estava envergonhada — ela admitiu.

— Por quê? Você não deveria se sentir envergonhada. Os dois a decepcionaram. — Jake deu uma pausa. — Espere aí. Você pensou que não era boa o bastante para Robbie, não é? E que ele aceitou o dinheiro porque você não significava nada para ele.

Lydia enrubesceu.

— Nós realmente precisamos conversar sobre isso?

— Sim. Ouça Lydia. Você é boa o bastante, está bem? Robbie era um idiota. Ele não lhe deu o valor que você merecia, assim como seus pais. — Jake acariciou-lhe uma das faces. — Você fez a coisa certa quando escolheu mudar de carreira. Você é uma advogada extremamente competente... Mas é ainda melhor como artista, porque realmente ama o que faz. — Ele sustentou o brilho intenso dos olhos dela. — Eu acredito em você.

A expressão no rosto dele era totalmente sincera. Jake acreditava nela.

Lydia sentiu o coração se acelerar dentro do peito.

— Jake — ela sussurrou. — Eu também acredito em você. Sei que talvez não tenhamos a chance de passar anos e anos juntos, como os seus avôs. Mas estou disposta a correr esse risco. Quero aproveitar cada segundo do tempo em que estivermos juntos.

Jake a puxou para mais perto de seu corpo e Lydia notou que ele estava trêmulo.

— Você sabe a que está renunciando, Lydia? — A voz dele soou rouca. — Eu sei que você quer filhos. Você me disse. E eu... Não posso lhe dar isso. Bem, a não ser com muita ajuda.

— Ajuda?

— Os médicos congelaram alguns espermatozóides antes de eu me submeter à radioterapia.

— Então, podemos tentar uma fertilização in vitro — ela declarou pensativa.

Jake meneou a cabeça.

— Não há nenhuma garantia. Eu li sobre isso desde a operação. Há apenas uma chance em quatro de dar certo... E isso significa que você terá que tomar vários tipos de hormônios, uma série de injeções doloridas, e depois se submeter a uma anestesia geral quando eles retirarem os óvulos e... — Jake deu um profundo suspiro. — Não quero que você passe por isso. Seria muito estresse físico e emocional.

— Pensei que você fosse parar de ser teimoso.

— E uma decisão sensata.

— Mas não é a única opção. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Grace não conseguiria enfrentar uma situação dessas.

— Eu não sou Grace. E você não é Robbie.

— Está me dizendo que vai concordar em passar por essa experiência?

— Vou considerar isso, Jake. Porque eu adoraria ter um filho parecido com você. Mas existem outras maneiras — ela disse suavemente. — Ser mãe não significa apenas conceber um filho. Se decidirmos tentar a fertilização in vitro e não conseguirmos, poderemos adotar uma criança. Isso não significa que o amaremos menos por não ser nosso filho biológico. Ele ainda será nosso filho, em nossos corações.

— Isso é verdade. — Ele afagou uma mecha dos cabelos dela. — Mas eu ainda posso ver a dúvida em seus olhos.

— Não sei se serei uma boa mãe — ela admitiu. Jake sorriu.

— Eu já vi você com crianças. Posso lhe garantir que você seria uma ótima mãe. Por que acha que não seria?

Lydia fitou o chão.

— Você cresceu sabendo que seus pais o amavam. Eu não.

— É claro que eles a amam. Talvez, eles apenas não sejam bons em demonstrar os sentimentos. — Ele a puxou para mais perto de seu corpo. — Mas você não é como os seus pais.

— Não é isso, Jake. — Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior.

— Eu sempre soube que não fui uma criança planejada e pensava que meus pais não gostavam de mim porque eu não era um menino. Esse é um dos motivos de eu ter me tornado uma advogada... Para mostrar a eles que eu poderia deixá-los orgulhosos da mesma forma que um filho.

— Eu tenho orgulho de você, elskling. Você não me decepcionou, nem à minha família e não irá decepcionar nosso filho, se tivermos essa bênção.

— Não é isso o que estou tentando lhe dizer. — Ela suspirou. — Ontem, eu descobri a verdade. Não sou filha do meu pai.

— Ah, querida. — Jake a abraçou. — Isso deve ter sido um grande choque.

— Ainda estou tentando superar isso — ela confessou.

— Mas acho que agora eu os entendo mais. Para o meu pai, eu era uma prova viva do fracasso do casamento dele. Ele sempre ficara em segundo plano aos olhos da minha mãe. E minha mãe se sente culpada por tê-lo traído, então ela o afastava.

— E você não sabia o que se passava e achava que era uma péssima filha.

— Eles não me amavam porque não sabiam como me amar. Não havia espaço entre a culpa e o ressentimento.

— Essa é a questão do amor — falou Jake. — Ele cria espaços. E definitivamente, há espaço em minha família para você. Meus pais irão amá-la. E eu... — Ele se interrompeu.

— Em parte, desejo levá-la de volta à Noruega, encontrar a aurora boreal e então, fazer uma grande declaração sob aquele espetáculo. Mas não consigo esperar tanto tempo. Então, vou direto ao ponto. Eu amo você, Lydia Sheridan. Com todo o meu coração. Quero ter uma família com você. Sei que não estou lhe oferecendo um futuro fácil, mas você quer se casar comigo?

Ele havia dito que a amava com todo o coração. E estava dando uma opção a ela. A opção de dizer não. Ou...

— Sim. — respondeu Lydia.

Inclinando a cabeça, Jake capturou-lhe os lábios e beijou-a com ardor. Quando finalmente interrompeu o beijo, ele estava trêmulo.

— Você realmente quer correr esse risco?

— Viver sem você seria insuportável — ela confessou.

— Claro que teremos que enfrentar problemas no futuro. Mas também teremos ótimos momentos. E eles irão nos ajudar a superar os tempos difíceis.

— E de agora em diante — falou Jake —, vou fazer tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para transformar todos os seus sonhos em realidade. E estarei ao seu lado sempre que precisar.

Três dias depois, Jake acompanhou Lydia enquanto ela entrava no Cemitério St Pancras. Pela informação que Polly havia dado, eles conseguiriam encontrar o local exato onde Daniel havia sido enterrado.

O túmulo possuía inscrições; Lydia não tinha ideia se a família dele as havia feito, ou se Ruth as fizera.

Não que isso importasse. O principal era que ele não tinha sido esquecido.

Lydia repousou o buque de lírios brancos em frente à lápide e deu um passo para trás.

— Desculpe-me por não ter vindo até aqui antes. Eu não sabia sobre você — ela disse. — Mas agora eu sei. E voltarei sempre que puder.

Que loucura. Conversar com o túmulo de um homem que ela nem mesmo conhecera. Seu pai.

Mas Jake permaneceu ao lado dela, segurando-lhe firmemente em uma das mãos.

Quando eles saíram do cemitério, Jake não a pressionou para conversar, mas decidiu levá-la a um café.

— Obrigada por ter me acompanhado — ela disse, enquanto eles se sentavam à mesa. E ao notar que Jake permanecia calado, Lydia quis saber: — O que há de errado?

— Nada.

— Jake. Você prometeu que não seria mais teimoso. Não minta para mim.

Ele suspirou.

— Isso é mórbido.

— Acabamos de visitar um cemitério. É normal que se sinta entristecido.

Ele alcançou-lhe uma das mãos por sobre a mesa.

— Certo. E que a forma com que você falou com o seu pai... Um dia você estará falando assim comigo. E se tivermos filhos, um dia eles... — Jake se interrompeu.

Lydia pressionou-lhe a mão.

— Eu prefiro ter você durante um tempo a não tê-lo. E é claro que vou falar com você... E espero que você fale comigo, se eu morrer primeiro.

— Desculpe-me. — Ele deu um forte suspiro. — Mas é que esse medo sempre me assombra.

— Eu sei — ela disse suavemente. — Espero que possamos passar o resto da vida juntos. Mas, se não pudermos, vou aproveitar ao máximo o nosso tempo. E poderei contar aos nossos filhos coisas que não sei sobre o meu próprio pai. Terei respostas para as perguntas deles. Poderei dizer a eles que você foi o grande amor da minha vida, e que sempre teve orgulho deles. — Ela piscou os olhos para conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam brotar em seus olhos. — E nós teremos fotos e vídeos e muitas lembranças.

— E eu ainda quero que você tenha a lembrança da aurora boreal. Prometi que iria levá-la para vê-la e irei.

— Jake — ela declarou com os olhos marejados —, ninguém consegue me fazer tão feliz como você me faz.

— Jeg elsker deg — ele disse. — Isso é porque eu a amo.

— Eu também o amo — ela devolveu com um sorriso doce.

**Capítulo Catorze**

— O quê, agora?

— Agora — Jake confirmou.

— Mas... Não podemos sair ainda, Jake. Ainda não tivemos a primeira dança!

— Essa é a nossa festa de casamento, Sra. Andersen. — Jake deu risada. — Então, acho que podemos fazer o que quisermos.

E que casamento!

Como Jake havia conseguido organizar o casamento dos sonhos dela, Lydia não tinha a menor ideia. Mas ele o fizera. Polly desenhara o vestido de noiva dela e o vestido azul de dama de honra para Emma; Astrid escolhera as flores e Jake resolvera todos os detalhes por telefone. Ele não quis esperar para se casar e, como Per não poderia viajar por alguns meses, eles realizaram a cerimônia na Noruega.

A única coisa que havia deixado Lydia preocupada era o fato de a igreja ficar completamente vazia, do lado dela. Ela teria apenas Polly, Natasha, o marido de Emma, Mike, algumas amigas e Emma, quando não estivesse cumprindo os deveres de dama de honra.

E quanto aos pais dela... Lydia havia mandado um convite a eles, mas não recebeu nenhuma reposta. Não que ela realmente esperasse uma resposta.

— Isso não importa — Jake dissera a ela quando Lydia confessara suas preocupações. — Minha família é sua família. — Os pais de Jake haviam sido tão calorosos e amáveis quanto Astrid e Per.

Lydia pegara um vôo para a Noruega acompanhada de Polly, Emma, Natasha e Mike e ficara em um hotel, onde seria realizada a festa de casamento.

Ela também permitira que Polly, Emma e Natasha a vestissem, fizessem suas unhas e tirassem inúmeras fotografias.

Naquela manhã, Jake havia mandado um buque de rosas vermelhas para ela.

— Ele é definitivamente o Príncipe Encantado — comentara Emma. — Acredite, esse é o maior casamento de conto de fadas que eu poderia imaginar.

E Jake era cheio de surpresas.

Porque quando Lydia chegou à igreja, alguém que ela realmente não havia esperado descera a escadaria da entrada para recebê-la.

— Você está linda, como eu sempre imaginei que minha filha estaria no dia do casamento. — Edward Sheridan dissera a ela.

Lydia sentira um nó de emoção se formar em sua garganta que a impedira de dizer uma palavra sequer.

— Eu lhe devo desculpas — prosseguira Edward. — Esse não é o momento para termos essa conversa, mas logo mais iremos conversar. Apenas quero que saiba que sua mãe e eu sentimos muito por tê-la magoado. E, se você permitir, eu gostaria de caminhar ao seu lado e levá-la até Jake.

Lydia piscara para afastar as lágrimas que ameaçaram irromper e assentira com um gesto de cabeça.

— Esse é o momento mais maravilhoso da minha vida — falara Edward, alcançando um dos braços dela. — Porque eu sei que você está se casando com um homem que a ama da forma que você deve ser amada.

Como Jake tinha conseguido fazer isso?

— O que... O que Jake falou para você? — Lydia indagara com a voz embargada.

— Isso é entre ele e eu. Mas digamos que eu odiaria ter que enfrentá-lo em um tribunal — Edward declarara com ironia. — Ele é muito... Perceptivo.

— Ele tem muitas qualidades.

— Contanto que você tenha certeza disso e que ele a faça feliz.

— Ele me faz feliz.

— Então, vamos prosseguir com o casamento — Edward dissera. — Espero que Polly tenha lenços extras. Sua mãe irá precisar.

E assim que as portas da igreja foram abertas e as pessoas se ergueram das cadeiras, Lydia caminhou ao lado do pai através do corredor estreito em direção a Jake, que a aguardava no altar, com os olhos cheios de amor. Um amor que Lydia também sentia brilhar em seu interior; agora ela entendia porque as noivas sempre são descritas como "radiantes".

E a voz de Lydia soara bem clara quando ela fizera os votos.

— Na saúde e na doença...

A festa também tinha sido um sonho. Houve discursos que fizeram todos caírem na gargalhada. Jake fez um pequeno teatro com o avô e as crianças gritaram com entusiasmo.

Durante a festa, a mãe de Jake abraçou Lydia.

— Você trouxe o nosso filho de volta, e também se tornou a filha que eu sempre quis. — Aquela seria uma lembrança que Lydia guardaria para sempre.

E naquele instante, Jake estava sugerindo que eles saíssem da festa e deixassem apenas os convidados para a dança?

— Voltaremos a tempo da primeira dança — Jake assegurou. — Planejei um intervalo de duas horas entre o jantar formal e a recepção da noite. As pessoas vão poder descansar em seus quartos... Ou, conhecendo a minha família da forma que conheço, eles irão se sentar e apreciar um café, enquanto relembram os casamentos da família nos últimos cinqüenta anos. As crianças vão ter um show de mágica que as manterá entretidas e ninguém vai notar se desaparecermos por um tempo. — Jake sorriu. — Eu quero lhe mostrar uma coisa.

— Você já me proporcionou o melhor dia da minha vida — falou Lydia. — Então, vou confiar em você.

— Ótimo. — Ele a conduziu ao quarto. — Deixe-me ajudá-la a tirar esse vestido, Sra. Andersen.

Lydia deu uma gargalhada.

— Jakob, está me dizendo que vamos consumir o nosso casamento agora?

— Não. Estou planejando isso para depois — ele disse com um sorriso matreiro.

Jake gesticulou para a pilha de roupas que estava sobre a cama.

— Roupas de frio?

— Confie em mim — ele disse. — Você vai precisar. Após trocarem de roupa, Jake a levou até o carro que havia alugado previamente.

Lydia já imaginava o que ele teria em mente e fitando o céu, observou:

— Está completamente nublado. — Ele não podia achar que eles teriam chance de ver a aurora boreal nas próximas duas horas. — Jake, é uma ideia adorável, mas não vai acontecer. Nós passamos uma semana inteira aqui em dezembro, e não vimos nem sinal da aurora no céu.

— Fevereiro é o melhor mês. E, digamos que eu esteja com uma intuição.

— Uma intuição? Jake sorriu.

— Está bem. Estive verificando obsessivamente a previsão do tempo, então posso estar certo quanto a isso. — Ele saiu da cidade e parou o carro próximo ao fiorde. — Certo. Precisamos dos casacos para neve.

Eles vestiram os casacos e, após descerem do carro, Lydia notou que havia um espaço entre as nuvens. As estrelas estavam mais brilhantes do que ela jamais vira, e quando as nuvens lentamente se dispersaram, o brilho das estrelas refletiu no fiorde. Deslumbrante.

— Isso é lindo, Jake.

— Não tão lindo quanto minha noiva. — Jake envolveu-lhe a cintura com os braços e puxou as costas delicadas contra o próprio peito. — Olhe para cima — ele pediu gentilmente.

Ela o fez e, segundos depois, ficou sem fala. Acima deles, uma faixa escassa de verde começou a surgir no céu.

Uma faixa que lentamente se tornou ampla e brilhante e começou a se curvar acima deles, ondulando-se em uma cortina que se estendeu em todo o horizonte. As estrelas reluziam através do misterioso brilho verde, e quando Lydia dirigiu o olhar para o fiorde, ela pôde avistar os reflexos dançantes da aurora boreal. Ela observava, espantada, enquanto as luzes tremeluziam sobre eles; espalhando-se como uma névoa ampla e suave, e depois, limitando-se a uma faixa intensa e brilhante, que girava em meio à escuridão do céu.

Lydia ficou simplesmente fascinada com o espetáculo de luzes e nunca tinha visto algo tão belo e grandioso em toda a sua vida.

— Sei que você sempre quis ver a aurora boreal, e eu prometi que iria realizar todos os seus sonhos que estivessem em meu alcance. — Jake declarou em um tom macio de voz. — E hoje, no dia do nosso casamento, eu realmente queria que isso acontecesse.

— Jake, você me proporcionou tudo o que eu queria. Cada um dos meus sonhos.

— E você também devolveu os meus sonhos. Eu amo você, Lyddie.

— Ah, Jake. — Ele a havia chamado de Lyddie. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, nublando o show espetacular que acontecia acima deles. — Eu também o amo. Muito.

Quando as luzes enfraqueceram, Lydia ainda estava emocionada.

— Vamos — Jake pediu em um tom macio de voz, enquanto a conduzia, de mãos dadas, até o carro.

Ao chegarem ao quarto de hotel, Jake a ajudou a colocar novamente o vestido de noiva.

— Jakob Andersen, você está além dos meus sonhos — ela disse, enquanto roubava-lhe um beijo.

— Você também. — Ele retirou a presilha que estava nos cabelos dela. — Você fica linda com os cabelos presos, mas eu prefiro quando estão soltos. E um pouco desalinhados. — Ele a beijou demoradamente. — Precisamos voltar à festa. Os convidados não começarão a dançar sem nós.

Assim que eles entraram no salão, o organizador tocou um sino, silenciando a todos.

— Senhoras e senhores — ele disse —, com vocês a noiva e o noivo, Sr. e Sra. Andersen.

E o salão irrompeu em champanhe e confete.

**Epílogo**

Oito meses depois...

Jake repousou gentilmente o bebê sobre o berço.

— Diga-me novamente, Sra. Andersen, como conseguimos ter um filho tão lindo?

— Porque o pai dele tem os lábios mais sensuais do universo e olhos azuis da cor do oceano — Lydia respondeu com um sorriso.

— Então, não tem nada a ver com o fato de a mãe ser a mulher mais linda do mundo? Sem mencionar a artista mais talentosa e inteligente? — E, dirigindo o olhar para o filho, prosseguiu: — Diga a ela, Edward Jakob Daniel Andersen, diga à sua mãe que ela é uma estrela e que nós a achamos brilhante.

O bebê sorriu.

— Essa é a resposta de um bebê para "Papai, você está absolutamente certo" — Jake disse a Lydia com um sorriso. E, inclinando-se sobre a beirada do berço, declarou: — Nosso lindo menino. Você me proporcionou tudo, Lyddie. Amor, fé e a família que eu sempre quis. E você foi tão corajosa durante a fertilização in vitro.

Lydia se aproximou dele e acariciou-lhe uma das faces.

— Ei, eu não teria conseguido se você não tivesse ficado ao meu lado o tempo todo.

— Mas nós também tivemos bons momentos — ele disse. Um dos melhores acontecera no dia anterior, quando ele retornara ao hospital e o médico lhe dissera para voltar em dois anos.

Ele ainda estava em remissão.

— Com certeza. — Lydia envolveu os braços ao redor da cintura dele e o puxou para mais perto. — E, talvez, nós possamos adotar um pequeno irmão ou uma irmã para Ed, no futuro. — Ela sorriu. — Nós amaríamos a outra criança da mesma forma que amamos nosso filho. Diferente do que os meus pais foram comigo... Sem culpa, sem ressentimentos.

Contudo, os pais de Lydia haviam se esforçado e se desculparam por diversas vezes pela forma que a fizeram se sentir durante todos aqueles anos. Jake ainda se recusava a contar a ela exatamente o que havia dito aos pais dela, mas desde o dia do casamento, Edward e Ruth finalmente começaram a valorizá-la por Lydia ser quem ela era.

— Seus pais parecem estar mais felizes — observou Jake. — Mais relaxados um com o outro.

— Acho que quando eles viram os seus pais e seus avôs, perceberam que também poderiam ter aquele amor, se parassem de punir um ao outro — ela declarou pensativa. — É uma pena eles não terem visto isso antes.

—Veja o copo meio cheio — ele disse. — Se eles tivessem agido dessa forma, você não teria trabalhado na Andersen's... E talvez, nós poderíamos nunca ter nos conhecido.

Ela estremeceu.

— Que pensamento mais assustador. Você terá que me recompensar por ter me assustado — brincou Lydia.

— Uh-oh. Acho que a sua mãe está planejando ter alguma coisa comigo no escritório — Jake falou ao bebê. — E você também precisa de uma soneca.

Como se tivesse entendido, Edward bocejou.

— Durma bem, pequenino — disse Lydia, acariciando uma das faces do filho. — E lembre-se de que a mamãe e o papai o amam mais do que as palavras podem dizer.

Depois que o bebê adormeceu, Jake apagou a luz e eles saíram do quarto em silêncio, antes de se dirigirem ao escritório nos fundos da casa.

Assim que Jake fechou as cortinas, Lydia desabotoou-lhe a camisa e repousou as palmas das mãos contra a pele desnuda do tórax másculo e bronzeado.

— Humm. Maravilhoso, e todo meu— ela disse com um largo sorriso.

— Assim como você é maravilhosa e toda minha — ele declarou, e inclinando a cabeça, beijou-a com intensidade. — Para sempre.


End file.
